Fight the Good Fight
by Random3
Summary: AU. When evil comes knocking, are the Charmed Ones prepared to risk it all to answer. All four sisters. It's finished...this one anyway.
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer; don't own it blah, blah, blah. only what you don't recognise. This kinda takes the fun out of it, any way here you go.

Fight The Good Fight.

1. Lost and Found.

I love my life. I'm very content and happy at the moment, but it's not like I don't have my problems though……….I mean it's quite complicated, my life anyway.

Okay, I think I'm rambling. It's a family trait….sorry.

Well let me start from the beginning and you might understand the inarticulate introduction better.

I was adopted, which I have accepted. What I have found harder to accept is death of my adoptive parents, who died in a car accident a few years back. I'm getting there, slowly. It's taking time though. Deaths hard to deal with, especially when it's people love.

It got easier about three years ago, when I found my biological family. Or rather they found me. Both my birth mother and father died many years back, but I do have three half-sisters, who are all older than me.

You see their…well our grandmother had some documents and letters concerning me, kept hidden. When she died, my oldest sister, Prue found them and began searching for me. It took her a few months but eventually she did.

I wasn't in the best shape at the time. I had a dingy, sorry excuse for an apartment; very little money, but I was independent. That's all that mattered to me at that point. That I could survive.

Prue never told my other two sisters about me, until I was ready to meet them. She didn't want to throw everything at me. So for a little while it was just me and Prue. She would visit, make sure I was doing alright. Talk about our mum. She never knew my dad, so the topic wasn't brought up often. Finally I decided I was ready to meet my other sisters; Piper and Phoebe.

After the shock has worn off, they welcomed me with open arms. Phoebe, the original youngest sister, was in New York when she found out but came back as soon as she could. It took about a month, once she had tied everything up there. Another reason she returned was that she had no money but we won't dwell on that. That's Prue's job.

In that time I bounded well with Piper and Prue. I would come over and visit them but I always went back 'home'. Prue kept trying to get me to move in but that wouldn't happen for almost a year. I was being independent. I would also regularly talk to Phoebe on the phone, she was really nice and caring. She even offered me her room as she wasn't there. It was strange but I didn't feel out of place or unwanted.

When Phoebe did come home, I was glad I hadn't moved in the Manor at that point. Another thing I should have let you know is she and Prue weren't on good terms, at all. I would feel uncomfortable when they would argue and yell. Piper told me one day that the arguments I had seen, were actually mellow for a Prue vs. Phoebe fight. She often had to mediate between the two and had perfected it, in my opinion. Must have been the years of practice.

Anyway, I'm going off topic slightly.

So Phoebe came home and found the Book of Shadows, in the attic. What was strange was that as far as they were concerned the room had been unusable, since they were kids. However to cut along story short, we're witches.

I know what your thinking, I should be in an asylum or on a psychiatrist's couch. We all did, except for Phoebe, ever the optimist. But it was crazy, us, the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches the world has ever seen. I mean, please, I was barely legal to drink.

It was true though, the whole freaking lot.

I was a bit bewildered at first, but it's actually very cool. I can disappear and reappear in blue and white light. This I later found out to be orbing. If it was up to me, I would have came up with a better name. Yeah it states generally what it does but there's no……..abracadabra.

Well other than that, I can partially heal as well as call things to me, which appears in the orbing light or just move things. It's kind of similar to Prue's power but mine has a whitelighter twist.

That is what I am. Half whitelighter and half witch. See my mum had an affair with her whitelighter, consequently making him dad. But they had to give me up because of the Elders. Powerful people, not big on rule breakers. So I'm the first whitelighter-witch combo. I'm unique. One of a kind, as my sisters would put it.

Speaking of them, let me catch you up.

First there's Phoebe. Her powers are premonition and levitation, but she can also kick ass when she needs to. See without an active power, she felt she couldn't help when faced with evil beings, so she took up martial arts.

She returned from New York broke, as I've already said, and was hounded by Prue to get a job. Their relationship is much better now. They still bicker but only over stupid stuff like borrowing cars; clothes……actually anything that belongs to Prue, that Phoebe hasn't asked to borrow. Anyway Phoebe went back to college and has just graduated.

Currently she's dating Cole Turner. Half demon and a lawyer, which I think is a bad combination in it's self. I personally can't understand her attraction to him. He's a demon for crying out loud. He tried to kill us, now he's suddenly good, give me a break. Prue feels the same but she won't intervene and vanquish his ass because he makes Phoebe happy….which sadly he does.

It's uncanny actually how Phoebe is with a demon and Piper is with an angel, so to speak.

You see Piper is married to our whitelighter, Leo. They've had their ups and downs but they made it through, and maybe one day I won't be that unique after all.

Piper's powers are to freeze time and more recently speed it up, as in blow things up. It's a cool power, she lifts her hands and boom. It's raining demons. I'm exaggerating there but it did rain watermelon once.

Other than the wichty-ness in out lives, she opened up a club, P4. Named after the four of us. She didn't like the idea of working for somebody else, so she went for her dream…..or maybe an extended version of her dream.

Things seem to flow for Piper at the moment. Her career, love life and witch life. The latter she's not to keen on but it's under control. She's had her problems but it's slowly slotting into place for her.

And then there's Prue. Probably the most complicated person I have ever met.

Her powers are telekinesis and astral projection. She's the strongest of us, first born and all. She's also our protector, leader, confidant, friend, sister. The only word for me to describe Prue is…….Prue. When I met and got to know her, I was surprised at some of the things she's had to deal with. Yet she still remains strong and confident.

Even the death of Andy Trudeau, her high school sweetheart and all round love of her life, she managed to cope. She also had a few problems but she worked through it. I honestly don't believe she could move on from Andy. She's tried but nothings been permanent.

In the short time I got to know Andy, I really liked him. He was such the big brother, especially with Piper and Phoebe, having known them longer.

Prue is also following her dream of being a photographer. When I first met her she was working in a museum, which she soon left and began work at Buckland Auction House. Now, however she is working for 415 magazine and being super-witch all at the same time.

I personally thinks she's insane, how much work does she want? I do admire her though, I think it's the big sister, little sister thing.

I'm grateful to all of them. They've given me a purpose.

Then there is me. Paige Matthews-Halliwell. One quarter of the Charmed Ones, currently single and part-time social worker, part-time witch.

The Charmed Ones. Sisters completely different, yet the same.

Three years ago I found a part of me I never knew existed. As Phoebe told me, I may not have had the past but I have the future.

It's just…I don't know how long that would last or what type of future it will be. Especially when They showed up.


	2. Interruptions

A/N: second part so you didn't think it was all point of view.

2. Interruptions.

Paige sat on the couch, cocooned in a blanket, resting her head on the arm with some help from a pillow. Phoebe was seated in front of her, flicking through a range of videos scattered around her. They were both waiting for the arrival of their older sisters, so their movie night could begin.

The movie night was purely to take Piper's mind of Leo's disappearance. He had been called away a week ago and hadn't returned since, which made his wife extra irritable and worrisome. Her mind was not put to rest when he never appeared when demons had attacked. None of them had any major wounds, although Prue had a bruised hip, which caused her discomfort.

Phoebe had decided, that with a grouchy Piper and wounded Prue, the solution was a girls night in; no demons, no men, no work. Just sisters.

"Right, what are we watching first then?" Piper asked, coming in from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of popcorn. Prue trailed behind, cringing with the movement of her hip.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to watch?" Phoebe replied, knowing what she wanted to watch.

"Anything but Kill It Before It Dies." the eldest groaned as another step sent pain shooting around her left hip bone.

"Ah Prue, sweetie, don't you think you should be sitting down?" Phoebe watched as her older sister moved across the room.

"I'm getting there, Pheebs. It's just taking a bit longer than it usually would, plus I managed at the market today, didn't I Piper?…..and before you ask I'm fine."

"We would believe you, if you weren't walking like a pensioner." Paige quipped from her position on the couch.

As a reply Prue stole the pillow from under her sister's head.

"Hey!" the youngest protested as Prue moved to sit on the couch, pillow in hand.

"You would too, if you had been tossed into a brick wall…..ow, ow, ow." Prue couldn't hide the pain, sitting on the other side of the couch to Paige, leaving a space available for the original middle sister.

Piper laughed, while taking her seat. "We have…..by you I might add."

"Demonic influences do not count." she replied, defending herself.

"Maybe it's karma or something, because you do tend to throw our little friends into walls." Paige commented and sniggered silently at Prue's disgusted look.

"I don't know." she sighed. "What I do know is these stupid demons and there stupid attacks, with their stupid powers are a major pain in the…."

"Yes, honey, their big mean and stupid but what movie?" Phoebe held up two films, one being Kill It Before It Dies.

"I'm with Prue. No more Kill It Before It Dies." Piper answered, as Paige nodded in agreement with her.

"Oh please guys. Just once. Please, please, please…"

"Phoebe, we watch it every time we have a movie night. I know the words by heart and I don't even like it. Can we watch something different?" the second eldest reasoned, but it fell on deaf ears as Phoebe continued to plead.

"Darn it, Prue. Why'd you have to buy that for her?" Paige joked. She didn't mind the film but she had seen it too many times to count.

"Well I didn't think she'd make us watch it."

Piper caved, when Phoebe wouldn't let up. "Fine, put it on….but next time I'm choosing."

"Yes! You guys are the best sisters in the whole wide world." she gave each sister a kiss on the cheek, then ran to put it on.

"And I thought you had more backbone, Piper Halliwell." Prue smirked.

"Shut up." she replied, poking her sister's injured hip.

"Uuhhhhh. Ow, Piper that was uncalled for."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." the younger Halliwell rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

"Stupid demons."

Piper laughed at her sister's comment, as she settled down to watch the film.

About twenty minutes in, Paige broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped the room

"Do you ever wonder what the original colours are in black and white films?"

Piper shock her head. Prue instead eyed her sister as if she had slightly lost her mind.

"No." she then turned back to the movie and a few minutes later, she groaned. "Now I am though."

Piper and Paige laughed. Phoebe didn't even realise her sisters were talking, as she was to engrossed with her favourite film. A few more moments passed and Prue groaned again in frustration, but louder.

"Right, I can't watch it now. I keep wondering about eye colour, especially Billy's. Blue or green?" at Paige and Piper amused looks, she rolled her own green-blue eyes. "I'm getting a drink, you three want one?" she got up with some difficulty.

"Prue, sit down. I'll get them." Piper volunteered, only to be met with her elder sister's hand pushing her back down.

"Nope. I'm fine. Plus you said yes, now suffer the consequences." she smiled mockingly, then hobbled to the kitchen.

Paige grinned, enjoying the moment. "She got you there, didn't she?"

Her sister's response was to hit her with the pillow Prue had left on the couch, resisting to laugh herself. Paige at that moment grabbed the pillow and placed it where it had originally been. Behind her head.

Minutes passed and Prue hadn't returned. Paige was about to call out, when all three sisters were distracted by the familiar sight of blue and white orbs. Piper grinned at the sight of her husband, but then noticed the other man stood next to him.

"Um…Prue.." she called, recalling her trip to the market with her sister earlier in the day.

"Piper, I'm coming but…demon, wall, sore hip. Ring any bells?" she called back.

"No, not that. You remember I…uh…told you that you shouldn't have moved that woman's shopping trolley into the other aisle today at the market?"

"Yeah, you kept going on about personal gain."

"I think you should have listened."

"Why? She was being a right bit….." she trailed off, as she noticed Leo and somebody else now joined her sisters. _This can't be good,_ she thought, grinning nervously.


	3. Visitor

3. Visitor.

All eyes were on the stranger stood before them. He was dressed in, what seemed to be, grander versions of whitelighter robes. He appeared to be only a few years older than Prue, with dark hair and eyes to much. The man was slightly taller and seemed to have an air of boyish charm about him.

He smiled softly towards the sisters, earning smiles in return.

"Hey." Leo greeted the Halliwells, moving over to his wife giving her a soft kiss.

"Hi." Piper replied, mirroring the worry in his voice. Although hers was for a differentreason.

"Hey, Leo. Who's your friend?" Phoebe asked from her place on the floor. She reached over and turned off the TV reluctantly, as it was just getting to the good part.

"This Krolan, an Elder. He's here to speak with all of you."

As Leo finished the brief introduction, the younger sisters turned to Prue, who hadn't moved from the door way. Nor had she spoke or blinked for that matter, until now.

Prue moved with evident pain, as she came into the room. "If this about the woman's trolley, she was being a complete……"

"Prudence, that is not why I'm here." Krolan explained politely.

"Oh." she looked sheepish for a moment before shooting Piper a glare, for making her panic. In response Piper shrugged, she was known for worrying, she couldn't help it.

Prue returned her attention back to the Elder. "And please call me Prue. People tend to use Prudence when their mad…..unless your Grams, she would _always _use it."

The others laughed quietly, aware of Prue's feelings towards her name. It wasn't that she didn't like Prudence, Prue just suited her better.

Even Krolan smiled at the remark. "Okay, Prue, you might want to take a seat. Also about the woman, we'll let it slide but only because we have other matters to deal with."

She looked away guiltily, then made her way to an available seat. She hadn't quite got there when Phoebe spoke up.

"Before we start. Leo can you heal Prue. She's been limping around for the last couple of days now."

"Hey! I've been coping fine. Thank you."

"Prue, you're a terrible liar." Paige stated with a roll of her eyes, as Leo moved over to heal her sister.

"Am not."

All the sisters rolled their eyes with a smirk.

Leo placed his hands over the hip in question. "How'd it happen anyway?"

"Demon threw me into a wall. Ironic, isn't it? Considering what I do to them ninety-nine percent of the time."

The whitelighter shock his head with a grin and it increased when he heard Paige behind him.

"I'm telling you. It's karma."

"There, how's that?" he asked, pulling away.

"As good as new. Leo if you weren't married to my sister, I would kiss you." Prue grinned brightly, as she sat down with more of a jump.

Leo blushed faintly at her comment and returned to his wife, who was grinning at his embarrassment.

"Thank you, honey." she said, not removing her grin.

Eventually all eyes turned back to the Elder, who had a smile on his face,at the interaction between the group. He had always admired the Charmed Ones, which made his news or rather request difficult.

* * *

hey, new chapter. more for emelie172, who actually likes it.

however bare with me,it should get better. any-who let me know what you guys think.

oh and beforeI forget, basically it's set end of series 3 but with out Cole turning evil andno Shaxs. (Stupid ugly thing) and if you haven't noticed there's Paige.

Thanks.


	4. We Need You

A/N: I was asked some things about my fic, so I will take this time to just clear that up.

I've already wrote this fic, and completely forgot Paige's glamour power, but if there is a sequal, I promise to have a chapter or two about it.

Also Victor is in this later on, but this fic centres more on Prue, so not alot of Paige and Victor.

And finally, Piper does have control of her explosive power. See my theory is, if Paige was in it from the beginning, the time sequence would be slightly out of loop.

Okay, enough of the rumble, here you go.

* * *

4. We Need You. 

"So you have something to discuss with us." Prue took lead into the conversation. She was intrigued as well as slightly annoyed at the disruption, although knowing the reason had to urgent for an Elder to visit.

"Well, yes….as you aware, Leo has been away for a few days and has not arrived when you were injured." Krolan appeared very nervous within their company, particularly as his anxious gaze swept the entire room.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to notice your husband missing." Piper quipped, still unhappy about Leo's sudden departure. Her face was set in stone, showing no remorse to her words.

Krolan smiled apologetically towards the witch. "Sorry for that, but we felt that Leo should be briefed on the situation before we met." he watched as Piper's face softened to some extent, indicating a little forgiveness.

All the sisters were taken back by the statement. They had never liked the Elders, after what they had been put through the past three years. Also he had no arrogance or superiority about him. Nothing like they had grown accustomed to from Them. To the Halliwells, Krolan seemed sincere and charming.

"What is the situation then?" Phoebe asked, watching as the Elder suddenly tensed at her question. The first thing that came to mind was _uh-oh._

He cleared his throat. "There is a prophecy, which……"

"There is _always_ a prophecy, isn't there?" Paige cut in. she laughed light heartedly, not enjoying the tension created by his few words.

"Yeah, I believe there is." Krolan commented with a soft chuckle himself.

"Well, what's this particular one about?" Prue asked, wanting to get back on topic. Patience was not her virtue. At her words Krolan smiled and it surprised her how much of an endearing quality it had.

"You." he replied softly.

"Huh?" was all that she could muster amongst the confusion. Prue noticed how her sisters gazes went from her to the Elder, equally as confused.

"Well, you all are. But it specifically states; _the eldest shall lead the Charmed in the fight against evil_."

"Of course she does. I mean, she has for the past three years now…personally I think your people are slacking off." the youngest quipped, not seeing the seriousness. It just appeared as another higher power mistake.

"We also believed that, but we now have news and other prophecies suggesting another explanation for them." Krolan responded.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude but could you cut the cryptic crap and tell us what it's about?" Piper vented, not liking the current run around. She just wanted him to get to the point.

"Piper." Leo warned. He felt the Elders deserved their respect, no matter the past.

"No Leo, I'm with Piper. I simply want to know what this is about." Phoebe argued. Krolan's nervousness alone was putting her off.

They all turned back to the Elder, who looked sheepish. Only Prue didn't meet his gaze, she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"There is news that the forces of darkness are joining together to form an army, under the leadership of the Source. He plans to wage war with the force of good." The room fell silent as Krolan finished.

Prue connected the dots and as she did, she felt burning bile rise in her throat.

"Okay, what's this got to do with us?" Phoebe was praying he would give her a different answer to the one she was forming.

However it wasn't Krolan who replied to her desperate question. It was Piper, not paying great attention to anyone else as she stared at Prue, who was in her own world already knowing the answer.

"Prue's going to lead the side of good in the war against evil." Piper's own stomach knotted as the words left her mouth. At the same time she watched as a sudden weight was put on her sister's shoulders.

Prue was never one to run from responsibility or duty, but this was something that would have horrific consequences if she failed. Piper immediately kicked herself for the thought. _Prue wouldn't fail. We wouldn't fail. _she corrected.

Phoebe sat, attempting to digest the information. _We're facing the Source in battle. _The thought sent a shiver down her spine. However Paige was being more vocal of her disbelieve.

"Your joking right? This is just you lot getting back at Prue for the woman in the market, aren't ya?"

"Paige." Piper whispered quietly.

"No! We've been witches almost three years and now _Their_ going to send us up against the forces of evil, including the Source. It's ridiculous." she fumed. Truthfully she knew it was fear that was causing the outburst but she felt she was entitled to it.

Krolan sighed. This is why he didn't want to come here. He wasn't good with bad news.

"I am sorry for this but you have to understand, you are the strongest force for good, which would make Prue the leader as she is the eldest and strongest of you four…..if there was another way…."

"Maybe there is."

"Paige, there isn't I'm afraid. I've read the prophecies myself. It's destiny." Leo stated, trying to calm the youngest Charmed One.

Phoebe had heard the argument and rolled her eyes. "Oh please don't start with the whole destiny thing again." she spat, offering her brother-in-law a glare. She felt they had a right be annoyed at the situation.

"How are we supposed to face all of evil when we have barely, and I mean barely, survived this year?" Piper asked, understanding her sisters anger.

"You'll have other forces working with you and at your disposal." Krolan spoke calmly, which masked the sorrow and guilt he felt for putting this upon them.

"Yeah, if they agree." Paige sneered. To her it seemed too big of a task. Piper had been right when she said they had barely survived the past year.

"I will lead."

Everyone turned to Prue, surprised at how quiet she had remained. Her family was shocked at what she had said, however Krolan had a mixture of sadness and relieve on his face. He immediately tried to hide it when Prue met his gaze.

"I will lead………but my sisters _will_ not be a part of this."

With her final words, the eldest Halliwell stood and left the stunned room.

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	5. You Need Us

A/N: Okay so I updated earlier today, but I thought I'd post the next chapter up already as it's already done. Two post in one day, please don't get to use to it; organisation is not one of my strong points.

Also I thought I'd share with all of you I just got a damn paper cut, and it won't stop bleeding. Stupid paper!

Any- who less of me, I'll give you the next part.

* * *

5. You Need Us.

"Prue! Prue, you can't do this." Piper called behind her sister, who was making her way upstairs.

"I just did." was the short response.

"Prue!" Paige and Phoebe also called, as they trailed Piper.

As they made it to the top of the stairs, Prue was already in her room. Piper was the first to make it to the door and went for the handle, only to find it locked. In annoyance she began to bang on the wooden door, growing angrier at her older sister's behaviour.

"Prue let us in!……..You can't do this!……..Prue unlock the door!" she shouted with Phoebe Paige beside her. She kept trying the handle with one hand while hitting the door with the other, knowing it would drive Prue insane eventually.

"Prue, I swear, if you don't open this door………I'll blow it up!" Piper threatened, sensingan equal amount of frustration coming from the two younger Halliwells. Her threat, however went unanswered, which didn't surprise any of them, knowing how stubborn the eldest could be.

"Prue open the damn door, so we can talk about this!"

Piper stopped banging, as it was beginning to drive her more insane than it probably was Prue. And once again no answer came. Not even an indication that somebody was in the room.

Phoebe let out a breath of irritation, then turned to Piper. "Okay, blow it up." she told her older sister gesturing to the current wooden obstacle.

"This is a complete invasion of privacy but……" Paige muttered, grabbing hold of both Piper and Phoebe's arm, covering them all in orbs before any destruction was done.

They reappeared in the desired room, much to Prue's disgust.

"When a door is locked, it means your not allowed in." Prue exasperatedly stated from her position on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Seeing the vulnerability in their ever strong sister, the younger Halliwells anger and frustration dissolved into sympathy. Piper was first to move towards the bed sitting down next to Prue.

"Your lucky, at least Paige's way isn't damaging. I was ready to blow it up into tiny little pieces."

Prue offered a smile. "I heard."

"It's the whitelighter in me. Pacifist by nature." Paige replied, as she and Phoebe moved to join Piper and Prue on the bed.

"Yeah, right." Phoebe scoffed as the older sisters both sniggered, all knowing the truth.

Paige only shrugged at the remark, giving an innocent smile mixed with a mischievous frown. Then it vanished and she looked Prue in the eyes, which she rarely did when she first met her…as it was kind of scary. Now the intenseness was still there but it didn't have the same affect as it would to a stranger or even somebody not as close as the sisters.

"So…" she stated, trying to return to the reason they were in the room to begin with.

"Guys." Prue sighed heavily, knowing they weren't going to leave her alone. The weariness taking over.

"No Prue, you are not stopping us from going. We're with you from start to finish, no matter where it ends." Piper stated confidently as she played with her older sister's raven hair.

"It's not as simple as that. I can't…..won't lead you three into this where the possibility of dying is greater than normal. Plus you all have so much more to live for." she sighed again in response, not offering any eye contact.

"And you don't?" Phoebe asked in disbelieve. She took her sister's hand, trying to provide some comfort as well as remain forceful.

"Look, I've made up my mind…….I'm not about to throw you at the Source with open arms…after I promised Mum, Grams and everybody else that I would protect you." Prue met their gaze, attempting to get them to understand.

"We respect that, we honestly do. But when your protecting us, who's protecting you?" Piper questioned, watching as Prue went quiet and adverted her eyes back to the ceiling. The room fell silent for a brief moment.

"We are." Paige answered for Prue. "We protect each other. It's simple Prue, your not leaving without us. We're in this together……also we're the Charmed Ones, not the Charmed One." she finished, receiving appreciative looks from both Piper and Phoebe. However the only one she waited for was Prue's.

The older sister's eyes fell from the ceiling, landing on the face of her youngest sister. _Why can't you three understand? _she thought, gazing at each of their faces.

"You guys are my _younger_ sisters. You shouldn't have to protect me, okay. I would die if anything happened to any of you. It would be my fault that I couldn't protect you as well as taking you there to begin with."

"It would never be your fault. Don't ever think that. We choose to go with you because your our sister. Because we would die if anything was to happen to you too." Piper grimaced at the possibility of them not all being here.

Phoebe squeezed Prue's hand, which she still held. "Prue, I would follow you to hell and back. You wouldn't have to drag me, I would be there of my own free will." then she thought for moment. "I can't promise I won't complain though." that earned short laughs from all the sisters.

"Me too." Paige piped up. "Especially the complaining part."

"Me three." Piper agreed, even now continuing to fiddle with her sister's dark hair.

"Plus you need us…..we're all needed." Phoebe added.

Prue again looked them all in the eye, seeing only determination and acceptance staring back at her. She sighed, knowing they were right. She did need them, the world needs them.

"I'm not liking this one bit, you do realise that, don't you?"

"We know, honey…but as Pheebs said, you'll need us….and we'll need you." Piper smiled, knowing Prue hated needing help and would never actually admit it.

Paige grinned. "Don't worry, as soon as you start giving your orders, you'll feel right at home."

Prue in response hit her arm, while smiling herself.

"Your right." she replied, before adding. "and my first order will be that you, Paige, get to clean up demon guts and goo."

Paige playfully sulked before jumping on top of Prue and tickling her sides.

"Get off me. Paige! Get off." she screamed, trying desperately not to laugh and failing miserably.

Piper and Phoebe laughed hysterically as Prue thrashed her legs in an attempt to throw Paige off.

"Paige!" she screamed again.

"So, we're all going?" the youngest asked, waiting for the right answer before she stopped. She had to admit she was getting tiered quickly and was slightly surprised how strong her sister was.

"Yes, okay…." Prue squirmed even more, especially as somebody had hold of her legs. "Just get the hell off me."

Paige stopped and turned to high five Phoebe, who released her grip on her sister's legs.

"Which one of you had hold of my legs?" Prue asked, sitting up, looking at the two middle sisters, who pointed to each other.

"Hey!" Piper protested at Phoebe's accusation.

The eldest sent a glare to the younger of the two, who then pointed to Paige, as if to pass the blame.

She however slapped the hand away and watched as Phoebe tried to plead innocence.

Prue instead laid back down, too tired to get her own back.

"Are you okay now?" Piper questioned her older sister.

"Yeah, my sides still hurt though."

"Not that….." Piper replied with a playful slap on her arm.

"I'll work on it but I can't promise anything. Is that okay?" Prue asked with a smirk.

Phoebe sighed teasingly. "I suppose that will do."

The second eldest stood up, with her sisters following suite. "It will, because we left Leo alone with an Elder. They may convert him back." she joked.

"Please Leo's one of us now. No fancy robe can sway him to the dark side." Phoebe quipped.

"Well, lead the way Prue." the youngest bowed head in mock respect.

Prue rolled her eyes, expecting to hear this for a long time. "Your funny, Paige…Two words; demon, guts." she threatened leaving the room, with the half-whitelighter arguing against the threat.

The two middle sisters exchanged amused expressions, before following the sound of Paige's pleas for forgiveness.

* * *

Your probably wondering why Prue gave up so easily, I thought that whenI read through it. but, in defence she hasn't exactly accepted it, she said, she'll work on it.

To those who review, thank you very much. To those who don't, please do. I'd really apperciate it.

Okay got to go and sort out this paper cut now, bye.


	6. Where To Start?

6. Where To Start?

Leo and Krolan stood when they noticed all four Halliwell sisters had returned. This in itself pleased Leo, showing that they had some how managed to persuade Prue, on some level, that they would all be needed in this battle.

"You okay, Prue?" he asked. Leo had predicted that she wouldn't want her sisters involved, knowing first hand how protective she was with them and anyone in the family. He also didn't want them involved, they're his family too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered quietly, "You know me Leo."

That was actually what scared the whitelighter. He did know her and knew she would find some way through it, no matter the consequences. He watched as she plastered on a soft smile and looked directly at Krolan.

"Explanations I think are needed." her voice had no anger, just a weariness not often heard. She then proceeded to take a seat in the room.

"Always the leader." Phoebe muttered in a hushed whisper to Paige, who laughed with a shake of her head, both taking a seat.

Piper walked over to Leo, taking his hand in hers, giving him a grin, which he returned. They were just happy to be together, in spite of the circumstances.

Krolan cleared his throat, feeling horrible for being chosen for the task. "I would like you to know, if there was another way we would use it."

Piper was actually touched by the sincerity in the Elder's voice. "It's fine, really. From what you've already said, it seems it's been set in stone for a while now." she turned to her sisters, wanting a sign that she had said the right thing. They did, giving a small smile or a slight nod of their head.

"It would appear that way." Krolan replied with a regretful sigh. "So, where would you like me to begin?"

"The beginning works for me." Phoebe offered, not clear on the situation.

"That would work." the Elder smiled. "Okay, you see there are several prophecies concerning the battle between good and evil. Many foretell the two sides meeting when evil co-operates with evil…."

"Sorry to cut in…" Paige interrupted. "..but don't they already, I mean they aim for the same goal."

"No they don't. too many things get in the wayfor evil towork well together. Greed being one, which makes them untrustworthy. However when they do, they are more likely to succeed in bringing Hell to Earth…."

Piper panicked. "Is that what their planning?" the possibility shocked her. _This could end badly,_ she thought.

"Yeah, afraid so. They feel they have a better chance taking out good, leaving the world unprotected. However other prophecies predict a great power working for the side of good, establishing a strong leadership…"

"That would be us then." Prue stated. She was used to responsibility, but this amount was actually worrying.

"Yes purely for it's wording. _The eldest shall lead the Charmed in the fight against the forces of evil. _It's not very cryptic, but it later tells of the great power you four possess."

"Does anyone else feel a little overwhelmed?" Phoebe commented, but received no reply.

"So, when do they plan to come after us?" Prue asked, ignoring her younger sister, although she did agree with what Phoebe was getting at.

"We seem to believe in a month or two but we can't be certain. In the time though, you shall build your army, with the majority of good participating….Also you'll have time to gain control of your new powers."

"We get new powers! Cool!" Paige squealed, as she high-fived Phoebe, who looked equally as excited.

"Yes, we feel it's unfair to send you there with your established powers, although they're still strong and shall grow in time." Krolan smiled, finally enjoying this part of the meeting.

Phoebe was grinning mischievously. "This is so cool!…Do I get a better active power than levitating, because I owe Prue some major payback."

She had lost count the amount of times Prue had used her powers on her, even after agreeing she couldn't until Phoebe had her own to use on her. That arrangement hadn't lasted and it was getting rather annoying.

"I don't control your powers I'm afraid. Also not all active powers are as great as you would think." the Elder smiled.

Phoebe scoffed. "Who are you trying to kid?"

"You mentioned an army. When do we begin?"

Krolan watched Prue for a moment. Her persistence to the task revealed a haunting quality within that she tried to hide. It was that quality Krolan found strangely intriguing.

"As soon as you wish." he replied.

At his answer, she sat quietly for a moment. "Well, we should at least warn people of the treat…..Would it be possible for witches to be warned by their whitelighter, then gain a list of willing participants?"

"Of course, I can work on that when I return…What about other good forces?"

"Probably easier if I ask them myself. Witches are more trusting of their whitelighter…" she smiled to Leo, who returned the gesture. "Would it be possible for a list of them too?"

"I think that could be arranged."

"Thank you." she said with a small smile.

"No. Thank you all, for accepting this."

"It's what we do best." Paige sighed. "Anyway, I don't wanna live in Hell, so….."

"None the less. We're very grateful. I, in particular." Krolan offered, glancing at each Halliwell, resting on Prue, who seemed lost in thought.

Piper laughed. "Hmm, who would have thought…a nice Elder."

"One of few." he chuckled softly. "However, I must return……unless you have any other questions."

"No, I think we have all that we need at the moment." Prue stood, extending her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Krolan."

He accepted her hand. "The same. I'll bring you your lists as soon as possible. Also I'll give a copy of the prophecies to Leo for you, it might help." then he turned to the entire group, "Bye."

"Bye." they all replied and with his departure, the room fell silent.

Piper finally spoke after a few minutes. "I liked him." to which they all nodded.

"So it's stop the apocalypse…….again." Paige quipped.

"I'd say movie night's officially cancelled." Phoebe added, folding her arms and glaring at the stack of videos still left out.

"Typical day for being Charmed." Prue summed up before leaving the room, followed by the sisters and Leo, who all headed for the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: another chap up. Hope you enjoy. I'm kinda tired, so I don't have much to write.

Same as usual, let me know what you think.


	7. Everybody's Positive

A/N: Okay i'm a little hurt. People are reading but hardly anyones telling me what they think.

Those who are thank you very very very much.

Next chap.

* * *

7. Everybody's Positive.

Almost a week had passed and Piper woke up with a bolt, jumping out of bed and proceeding to the bathroom. Next she felt the familiar but sudden rush of vomit.

----------

In another room, Paige also sat up with a jolt. She breathed heavily, wiping the sweat of her brow at the same time as scanning her surroundings. She heaved a sigh of relieve and fell back down in her bed.

The whitelighter-witch replayed the nightmare that had scared her to the core, trying to establish the sequence of events more clearly.

_She was stood against a wall of a large cavern, illuminated in an orange-red glow. Hearing cries of pain and the clashing of weapons, she turned to see her family fighting with the Source, who was standing in the centre of the cold room._

_She watched as Phoebe ran towards Cole, who was laid bleeding to death with a dagger imbedded within his chest. Her sister never made it as she was sent hurtling into the stone wall, with a sickening crunch._

_Paige cried out but no sound left her lips. She stared as blood seeped from underneath her sister's still and lifeless body. Her instincts told her to run to her sister but she remained in the same spot._

"_Oh that's got to hurt."_

_She faced the person next to her, finding her father, Sam, stood there. He was dressed in an Elder's robe, with a pair of sunglasses on._

"_It's hot down her, don't you think?"_

_Drawing her attention away from the weirdness, she focused on her other sister, Piper, attempting to blow the Source up. The attack was sent against her and she fell backwards, her head impacting with a lose rock. Leo orbed in moments later, unaware of the darklighter now stood behind him. He cried in pain and fell to his knee's next to Piper, gasping for air._

"_See men are useless." _

_Paige turned around to find Grams sat in a rocking chair, shaking her head at Leo's attempts to rescue Piper. _

_Fast movement caught Paige's eye as she witnessed Prue running towards the Source, with a sword held out in front of her. But as she grew closer, he, himself, produced a sword, which sliced through her abdomen. She gasped and instantly hit the floor. Paige watched as her sister squirmed in pain and made eye contact, pleading for help. Then the Source twisted the impaled sword, and Prue's eyes closed._

"_Hmm… guess we'll be having visitors."_

_Her mother now stood behind her, looking at the scene. To her, she looked high as kite, with a strange grin on her face. Then Patty turned away._

"_Mum, I think my girls are coming to visit." Patty called to Grams, but she had disappeared along with Sam, all that remained was the rocking chair._

_Watching her mum go, she scanned the room, her family was dead around her and she had remained by the wall. Witnessing the entire blood bath. Her feet never moved. Realising there was nobody left. She was alone._

_Suddenly the Source appeared, grabbing her harshly and flamed out. Leaving the carnage behind. _

Paige sighed, running a hand through her hair. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to replay it, _she thought.

_----------_

Phoebe was sat in her bedroom, explaining to Cole about the news they received from the Elders. He had only just arrived back and she had been waiting to tell him since they had found out.

"…the only plus to this is that we get new powers." the Charmed One finished.

Cole was silent for a moment processing the information. "Wow. I was going to tell you that the Source was planning something but didn't think it would be that."

"Tell me about it. So you don't know anything?"

"No sorry. I could find something out when I go back down."

Phoebe sat in his arms, not wanting him to leave ever again. Although knowing it was impossible. "Maybe later. I don't want you to leave yet."

"I will go eventually, for you and your sisters." the half demon replied with a small smile, which grew slightly when he heard Phoebe's sigh.

"Fine, just be careful."

"I always am……..How are the others coping?"

"Not sure really. None of us want to bring the subject up. I don't think Prue's doing so well, she keeps reading all these prophecies Leo brought down." Phoebe really wanted to discuss the situation with her sisters but didn't know how to bring it up.

"I'm not surprised. I mean it's a lot to take on. Being in charge of an army, if it goes wrong, Hell's coming for a party." Cole gave her a gentle smile, showing his last statement was meant as a joke.

"We won't fail. It's what we do best." Phoebe nodded to herself, agreeing with what she had said.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear, suggestively.

Phoebe turned to face him, mirroring her grin. "I'm positive." she whispered back.

----------

"Piper, honey, are you okay?" Prue called, knocking on the bathroom door.

The door opened to show a pale looking Piper. "I'm not sure. I've not been feeling right the last couple of days."

"Well, from appearances your not. So go back to….." suddenly the door was shut and Prue could hear the not so pleasant sounds of Piper throwing up. "…bed." she finished to herself.

She waited a moment for her sister to stop, then called through,

"Piper, I'll be back to check on you later and I want you in bed." then she turned and headed for the coffee.

----------

Half an hour had passed and Prue was sat at the kitchen table with a pile of photographs in front of her as well as her half full coffee mug.

Paige walked in, completely unaware of her sister's presence. Heading for the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle and headed back out.

"Morning Paige." Prue greeted, surprised by her actions. Although Paige wasn't a morning person, she never blanked them. No reply or even an indication she had heard. "Paige?"

The youngest jumped, turning to Prue. "Oh, hi. Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am….um….I've got to go, lots of work today." she replied, heading for the door again.

"You sure?" Prue called, not buying it at all.

"Positive, got to go. See you tonight." Paige answered over her shoulder.

Prue stared into space for a moment. _That was strange. Wonder what's up? _she thought.

Phoebe breezed into the room next, snapping Prue out of her thoughts.

"Morning."

"Morning Pheebs…….Hey, do you know what's up with Paige?"

"No….did you make the coffee?" at her older sister's nod, she grabbed some orange juice instead.

Prue rolled her eyes. _I like it, _she thought, taking a sip of hers as if to prove her point.

"Why'd you ask?" Phoebe continued.

"She just seemed completely distracted."

"It's probably nothing." the younger witch answered, placing her empty glass in the sink.

"Hmm….What are you doing up anyway? Your daytime TV schedule doesn't start till ten thirty and it's not even nine." Prue asked with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm a little insulted……Oh, it doesn't matter because I'm going shopping as I have graduated, I need shoes to celebrate." Phoebe grinned.

Prue raised an eyebrow to her sister's plan. "You graduated a month ago and I brought you shoes as a present."

"A girl can never have enough shoes, Prue."

The eldest had to agree but she didn't vocalise it. It'll be suicide.

"What are you doing today?" Phoebe questioned, taking her sister's silence as an agreement.

"I have a morning in the dark room and then I'm going to go over the prophecies again." she finished her coffee and went to the sink.

"Are you sure? I think you've been through them enough." Phoebe enquired, it seemed pointless to her. They were just words….obscure words at that.

"I'm one hundred percent positive." Prue answered, not seeing a problem with her plan.

The youngest sighed. "Fine, just take care. You know what you get like."

"I resent that….but if it makes you feel better, I will. Now don't spend all your money at once." she replied watching Phoebe move towards the doorway.

"Not to worry, Prue. I have one of your credit cards……Okay, bye. Love you." she shouted running for the front door.

"Phoebe!" Prue began to chase after her but it was too late, the little witch had left.

----------

Upstairs Piper was sat on the edge of the bath, hiding her eyes behind her hands.

_I can't look, I can't look, _she thought over and over. She uncovered her eyes to look down at her lap at a small stick, but covered them again, too scared to know.

She tried desperately to find the courage. It had definitely been over three minutes by now.

_Okay Piper, you have to look….. Don't be such a baby….. Oh God, baby……. That's it you have to look……. It might not even be, so just look! _she told herself as her mind went into over drive.

She breathed deeply, letting it out slowly and uncovered her eyes.

She covered her mouth I shock. "Positive." she mumbled, staring at the plastic stick, now in her hand.


	8. Good News, Bad Timing

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I bow down to you all. Extra bow for emelie172, for always reviewing.

Also, really sorry about the not so surprising preganacy plot, but I need to get as much emotional baggage as possible, for later on in the story.

* * *

8. Good News, Bad Timing. 

Piper had barely moved an inch, still gripping the life altering stick in her hand.

This was her dream, to have a little family with Leo. _Why now? _was all she could think.

In a month or so she would be fighting a huge battle against the Source and she knew nobody would let her. Leo and her sisters would keep her safe by not letting her go, but Piper knew she'd be needed, she would want to go.

Piper jumped as a knock sounded on the door, followed by Prue's voice.

"Piper, I told you to get to bed. You can't stay in the bathroom all day just because you might be sick again."

"I'm fine, Prue. I'm not even ill." she replied truthfully.

"It didn't sound that way earlier……Open up at least, you know I hate having a conversation through a door."

Piper could tell her sister was getting agitated, so she hid the test.

"Only when your standing the other side." she quipped, opening the wooden door, to be met with Prue's worried face.

"If your not ill, then why are you so pale?" Prue asked, ignoring Piper's comment, knowing it was true.

"I'm fine now, honestly. Must have been something I ate." Piper walked past her sister and headed for her bedroom, mostly to get away from her. Prue, however had other ideas.

"I don't believe you… 1. Me, Phoebe or Paige haven't cooked, so it can't be food poisoning. 2. The rest of us are fine."

"Paige can cook." Piper stated, then raised an eyebrow to the eldest. "You on the other hand…"

Prue pointed a finger in her sister's direction. "Hey, I have…..some cooking skills."

"Heating a plate of broccoli in the microwave, isn't cooking." the younger sister replied, moving some stuff around on her dresser.

"Anyway, we're getting off topic here."

Piper held back a laugh, knowing Prue had no adequate come back. "I just felt nauseas, nothing to worry about."

Then the feeling returned to her, as she hurried past her puzzled sister, who was cut off from any type of remark. Instead she followed Piper into the bathroom again, where her sister was hunched over the toilet.

Grabbing the water Piper had used not long ago, Prue moved over towards her, kneeled down and began rubbing her back until she had finished.

"You were saying?" she asked rhetorically, as Piper flushed the mess away then leaned back. She was handed the water, which she gratefully accepted.

Piper saw the look in her sister's eyes, she was trying to work out what was wrong and was most likely to be going through the possibilities; including pregnancy. As a reaction Piper began to bite her lower lip.

"So how long have you felt like this?"

_Oh God, what do I say? _she thought. "A couple of days, I wasn't sick until today though." she lied, even though she knew she was no good at it. In truth, she had been sick yesterday as well. She really wanted to tell Prue, she'd be ecstatic for her. Knowing she couldn't, Piper tried to play down her symptoms. "It's probably just a bug."

"I don't know…..where would you have caught it from?"

_Great, here comes the Prue interrogation. She should have been a cop or in the FBI, _she thought. It usually didn't take her long to spill her guts to Prue.

"I'm not sure, maybe the club." she answered quietly.

Again that look came over Prue's face, as she attempted to slot things into place.

"Um, Piper…don't take this the wrong way or anything but…um…have you checked to see if maybe your…pregnant."

_Oh no. Now what? I can't lie. I'm useless at it. _Piper contemplated, wondering how she'd get out of this.

"What? No….of course I'm not." she attempted. _It's worth a shot, _she thought.

"Well it would explain your symptoms." Prue shrugged. She watched Piper closely. _Not another sister hiding something, _the oldest thought, remembering Paige earlier.

Piper looked to her sister and then turned away before replying. "I'm not pregnant, Prue." she stated firmly.

"Okay, now I know your hiding something. You did your guilty look away thing you do……Piper, please, just tell me what's wrong."

Tears began to flow down Piper's face, as she melted under Prue's worrying and persistence. Her sister however was taken back at the sudden change in demeanour. Prue lent over giving Piper a one armed hug, who immediately fell onto her older siblings shoulder.

"Ssh, it's okay, you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry. Ssh." Prue whispered, feeling incredibly guilty for pushing Piper.

After a couple of minutes, the youngest began to quieten down.

"I am pregnant." she mumbled, barely understandable. She pulled away to get a better look at her sister's reaction. Piper was right, Prue looked ecstatic.

"I'm going to be an Aunt……That's great. It's what you've always wanted." she beamed proudly.

"I know but it comes at the worse possible time."

"Okay, it's not perfect but I won't let anything happen to you or my niece." Prue replied, wiping away some of Piper's still falling tears.

The gender of the baby was completely disregarded, both knowing Halliwells have girls and with their trip to the future, it was pretty much a given.

"That's the problem. You wouldn't, which I love you for, but you, Leo and everyone else won't let me go to this battle." tears continued to stream freely down the younger witch's face.

"Well that's obvious, Piper. You need to protect your baby." her sister responded matter-of-factly.

"But I need to be there, Prue."

"No, you don't. we can handle it."

"No! I want to be there. I..I don't want to be sat here waiting for you guys to return….if you even do. I mean how would you feel being stuck here, while your family…your life, was fighting every evil possible." Piper took a deep breath, watching as Prue stayed silent for a very brief moment.

"Piper, this is your baby…"

"Don't Prue! You know for damn sure that you would not stay home. You would fight and risk everything….You always have and you always will."

Prue realised the desperation in her sister's voice but what she was suggesting was unthinkable.

"I've never had what you have, Piper. You have a baby, a family of your own. You need to protect that baby with everything you have….not go to some stupid battle." anger was slowly rising in Prue's own voice.

"What happens if Hell is raised on earth? What kind of life will I have then? Hey, answer that. What kind of life will my baby have, living in Hell, with only her Mum because the rest of the family died trying to protect the world and I couldn't be there to help?"

"What happens if we succeed but you lose your baby?"

Piper noticed unshed tears in Prue's eyes, as she asked her the question. The anger in her sister's voice had also been tamed after hearing what she, herself, had said.

"I won't let my baby go without a fight, Prue. I have to go though, the shame alone would kill me. She deserves the best life and if that means I face the Source, then I will. I don't want to but I have to."

"I can't let you do this, Piper. You have wanted this for too damn long and the risk is too great." Prue was desperately trying to keep the tears away. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Piper, knowing she would become a waterfall.

"Prue…." Piper tried only to be cut off.

"No! I didn't even want you three to go and now your pregnant, and you expect me to agree. No! I can't let you do this. You said about your guilt…..what about mine?" the oldest yelled, still not looking at Piper and stood to leave.

The youngest grabbed hold of Prue's hand. "Prue, please."

"I can't do it Piper." she replied.

Then she finally looked at the tear stained face of her younger sister. At that moment her resolve crumbled and Piper was able to pull Prue back to the floor.

"I can't let you do this." she choked, a few tears falling down her own face. "I can't."

"You have to Prue, I need my big sister behind me. I know the risk is great, believe me, but I'm going to make it through this….with my baby, your niece. I won't be reckless, I promise but I still need you there with me, please." Piper begged.

Slowly she moved her free hand and lifted her sister's chin, to met her eyes.

Behind the mass of unshed tears, warring emotions were evident in both sets. One hell bent on potential sacrifice and the other protection.

Although both refused to give up, the inner turmoil created within themselves was swirling at a fast pace, making the edges blur. Neither wanted to make a decision but the situation needed one.

"You can't do this." Prue replied quietly, staring at the soft brown eyes of her sister.

"I have to." was the equally hushed response. "Please."

A silence fell upon the room, as they broke eye contact, trying to clear their own minds. For what seemed like years, was mere minutes, but finally the younger of the two whispered.

"I need you with me, Prue."

Again a silence fell, as ever creek could be head through out the manor.

"I am," came a hoarse reply. With the following statement she met Piper's gaze. "…but don't expect the others to be."

"I'm not telling them." at her older sister's furious eyes, Piper continued. "I can't. I didn't want to tell you, I couldn't go through everybody knowing."

"Piper.." the disapproving tone was commonly heard but the tiredness within it, actually made the second eldest feel guilty and slightly ashamed at the pressure she was putting on Prue.

"They would never understand. Especially Leo."

A heavy sigh came. "He's not the only one." she mumbled. "I've already told you, I'm behind you but I can't agree this is right."

"Thank you." Piper pulled Prue into a hug, which she was surprised to be returned. "I love you." she whispered, grateful that her sister was here for her.

"I love you too…" she heard replied, which Piper smiled at. Then Prue began to pull away, bending her head down slightly. "…and you."

Piper laughed. _One extreme to the other,_ she thought, watching as Prue smiled, having only a few minutes ago being furious. "I think she knows." Piper added.

A long silence followed, as both contemplated the possibilities.

"Come on, I might love you but I'm not sitting on the bathroom floor for the rest of my day." the oldest stated finally, standing up, then offering a hand to her sister. "You realise I'll be worrying, asking questions, making doctor appointments and generally bugging you the entire time?"

"Yes." Piper responded with a knowing smile.

"And I don't like being the only one doing it." Prue finished.

"Thank you."

As they left the bathroom, Piper suddenly had a realisation. She was pretty certain the second youngest would have been up, to see what was going on. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Shopping." Prue stated with a hint of aggravation, which Piper recognised.

"She's taken your credit card, hasn't she?"

* * *

A/N: I know some of you are probably thinking, Prue wouldn't agree. but I've done it more for Piper's sake at the moment, that Prue would support her because she is her sister. 

Also, Ihad to add the broccoli line. It makes me laugh in Thankyou For Not Morphing, that her choice in dinner would be a plate of broccoli, especially as her favourite meal is cheeseburger and fries.

Anyway what ya think.


	9. Never Alone

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers, much appreciated.

I was asked about Sam. Afraid his not in this one, only the dream a couple of chapters back. In the sequal he might appear, I'm not sure yet. I have started the sequal but I'm going to scrap that and start again, the word to describe it's current state is...pants.

Anyway, next part up...or below. I'll let you guys decide.

* * *

9. Never Alone. 

Paige had had a hard day trying to forget the dream she was woken with that morning. As a result shelost most of her concentration and continually messed upat work. All she wanted to do now was to relax, particularly as she was now home.

"Paige, could you come in here please?" called Phoebe, who sounded as if she was in the living room.

Walking into the room, she found all her sisters there. Prue and Piper sat either end of the couch, while Phoebe was perched on the coffee table in front.

"Hey guys." Paige addresses the room with puzzlement evident in her voice.

"Hey, come sit." Piper replied, patting the space between herself and Prue.

Paige took the offer, feeling nervous. "What's this all about?"

The last time this happened to her, she was being asked to move into the manor, permanently. Although she had refused before, that time all three of them kept her there until she said yes, which instantly gave her a bad feeling about this one. _It's not like my day could get any worse……unless their now asking me to move back out. _she thought. _Nah, they wouldn't do that….would they?_

"That what we would like to know. What's up?" Phoebe asked, a little too cheerful for her younger sister.

"Nothing." she answered with a noticeable shrug.

"Paige, come on. You were totally off this morning. So what's the matter?" Prue patted her knee for a bit of support.

_So they don't want me out, that's good. That's very good. _she told herself. It still surprised her sometimes, how her sisters could read her though. She had tried to brush Prue off this morning. _Obviously I failed._

"It's nothing to worry about." she smiled.

_If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. _Paige sang in her head.

"Well your worried, so that makes us worried." Piper reasoned, noticing what Prue had been telling her today.

"Honestly, it's not important."

Her three older sisters each shared a look at Paige's continual denial. All damning Halliwell stubbornness, butat the same time feeling hypocritical.

"If it's important to you, it's important to us." Phoebe told her, after hearing it so many times from the two older sisters. "You can tell us."

Paige looked around for any type of distraction, finally resting on Piper. "Hey Pipe, what's for dinner?" she smiled, hoping her most sensitive sister would take pity on her.

No such luck. "Don't change the subject, missy. Now spill." Piper warned with a pointed finger.

_Dude, this is so unfair, _she thought, _I could try Prue…..but she'd only send the other two away, then get it out of me. And Pheebs, she'd tell them anyway………you might as well suck it up Paige, you know your not getting out of this one._

"Your just think I'm being stupid." she whined.

"No stupider than Pheebs." Prue quipped and Paige had to hold back a laugh.

"Hey!" the second youngest cried, as she slapped her older sister's leg. Earning a yelp from Prue at the shock.

"I was only kidding Pheebs." she pleaded innocent, while rubbing her leg. Turning to Paige, who had a small smile on her face. "We won't, promise."

The smile disappeared and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine but your going to think it's really childish."

"We won't." they responded in unison.

Paige took a deep breath. "I had a dream." then she fell silent to think through how she would describe it.

"Okay, what was it about?" Piper pressed.

The youngest Halliwell then explained the dream, leaving out the strange behaviour of her biological parents and Grams, believing they wouldn't take it serious if they knew. Her older siblings all remained perfectly quiet as she described each stage.

Although she had been resistant at first, Paige felt as though a weight had been lifted from her, once she had told them. She had felt completely stupid for letting something as minimal as a dream get to her….but some how it did.

Once she had finished, nobody spoke for an instant, allowing it to settle.

"Is that what you've been worried about?" Prue asked sympathetically.

"Well, yeah. I mean I just stood there, watching and I didn't help. I just stared at you...I didn't even move." Paige sighed. _They think I'm mad_.

"Um…Paige, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but it was a dream. You don't need to worry so much." Phoebe offered.

"Sometimes dreams are just dreams. It's away for your worries to escape." Piper reasoned.

"It felt so real." Paige replied, _minus the strange behaviour, _she added silently. She knew they were right, but she couldn't shake the feeling she got.

"Well, for a start sweetie. I can't use a sword, let alone run with one. I feel awkward just holding one." Prue stated attempting to rationalise her sister's worries.

"You'd be surprised at what you can learn when your instincts kick in." the youngest shot back disappointedly.

"Paige, honey, I'm the one with premonitions….I simply believe your dream is your sub-conscience telling you that you don't want to be left alone…when the pull of evil is greatest." Phoebe explained. "that's why the Source took you away in your dream."

"Pysch class?" the oldest asked her, to which Phoebe nodded. She smiled when Prue gave her an approving expression.

"Why would I just stand there then?"

Piper placed an arm around her baby sister and leaned in closer. "Paige, it's a dream and dreams you can change. Maybe this is your way of realising that you don't want to lose us, like we don't want to lose you."

Paige looked at each sister. "So I have abandonment issues?" she was certain it had more meaning than that.

"I wouldn't worry too much, honey. Prue has them too." Phoebe offered.

"Okay, why did you have to pull my issues into this?" the oldest looked peeved at the comment. It was no secret but she didn't like it mentioned, especially as this had nothing to do with her.

"What we're saying…." Piper jumped in before an argument broke out, "…is us Halliwells have problems with people leaving. And yours choose to show themselves in your dreams."

Piper glanced to Prue and Phoebe, noticing that she had prevented the argument. She sighed, knowing it wouldn't be the last. Phoebe would usually makes comments about her oldest sister's behaviour or reasoning. Neither understood the other at times, which results in heated arguments.

"Maybe." Paige muttered.

"What else do you dream?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

Just looking at her sister, made Paige laugh. Sometimes she got excited over the stupidest of things. "A giant pink bunny chasing me around Golden Gate Park." she replied dryly, causing Prue and Piper to giggle, while Phoebe pondered the meaning.

"I would say…..you have a fear of the Easter bunny." Phoebe analysed with a huge grin,causing the rest to laugh.

Prue looked over at Paige. "Seriously though, you don't have anything to worry about. No Dream Sorcerer's or astral forms out there, so I think your safe."

The two younger Halliwells smirked at the examples.

"Hey, that astral form ruined my wedding." Piper sternly looked at Prue, who pulled a puppy dog face in response.

"I said I was sorry."

Piper held back a smile at her sister's pleading face. Playing along, she looked away. So Prue got up and moved in front of her younger sister, kneeling to her level and resting a hand on Piper's own knee for balance. At the same time Phoebe sat on the couch where Prue had been to get a better view.

"I'm really sorry." she drew out the words in a playful whine.

Piper only looked away again. Phoebe and Paige watched with amused grins.

"I'll make you a deal." Prue presented, which caught Piper's attention. "If I _ever _get married, you can have first dibs on destroying my wedding."

"Deal." Piper grinned, leaving the other two cracking up.

"I don't see Leo on a Harley." Phoebe giggled at the idea. Leo was too straight laced to be that reckless and Piper would worry about the mess she had made.

"Who said it'd be Leo." the married sister answered with one of Paige's look of innocence.

"Piper Halliwell-Wyatt." Prue reprimanded.

The second eldest stopped laughing and stared at Prue with a bemused smile. "That's the first time you called me Halliwell-Wyatt."

"I thought it was appropriate." she replied with a grin.

Paige giggled out loud again, causing the sister's to all turn to her. "Sorry, Leo on a Harley." she laughed harder saying it. The rest also laughing.

"A nice sisterly moment, wouldn't you agree?" an invasive voice sounded through out the room.

* * *


	10. Protective Powers

10. Protective Powers.

All four sisters turned to the sound of the intrusive voice. Stood in the room was a demon that seemed to be dribbling a greeny-white goo. From appearances it looked useless in a fight but the stench and ugliness would make it's opponents reconsider getting close.

"Urgh, that's disgusting! Your drooling on the carpet." Piper stated in utter revulsion.

Prue sent her hand up, making the demon go flying into the wall. This gave the girls a chance to stand up and ready themselves to confront the demon.

"Karma." Paige murmured to her oldest sister, watching as the thing got up from the floor. Prue however just rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, witch." he growled.

It amazed her how they assumed that was an insult. "Oh, what are you going to do? Throw a dribble ball at me."

What Prue wasn't expecting was just that. A ball of green slime came heading towards her but vanished within inches of her face.

A gasp came from Piper, who was stood beside Prue. Held in Piper's hand was a blue, electrical light that disappeared.

"Did I just do that?" she asked, looking at Prue. Both were wondering if the baby would have her powers this early on.

"Deflection. Your new power is deflection." Phoebe jumped into their unspoken conversation.

Paige squealed. "Cool!"

The demon seeing the lack of concentration amongst the Charmed Ones, threw another ball. Paige, however, caught it out of the corner of her eye and lifted her hand ready to call it. At the same time a blue-purple force field appeared, protecting them from the threat.

Once the ball had rebounded of the shield, Paige looked down at her hand with a look of awe. As she did it disappeared.

"This is too cool." she stated, looking up towards her sisters.

"That's enough of snot boy." Piper lifted her hands up, blowing the demon into tiny little pieces.

Phoebe scrunched her nose up, surveying the remains of the demon. "Is it me or are the demons getting uglier and more repulsive?"

"It's not just you. That thing was vile." Prue agreed, "So…um…who gets cleanup?" she asked facing her three sisters.

"Are two forgetting, me and Piper got our powers. This is way more important." Paige waved her hand as if to see if the rest were asleep. She wanted them to be as excited as she was.

"If we don't clean it up it'll stain." Prue stated, eyeing the left over demon. _I really don't want to see that every time I walk in the room, _she thought. "After that, then we'll celebrate."

"Fine." Paige sulked.

"Okay….rock, paper, scissors?" Phoebe suggested.

"Sure. You and Paige. Me and Prue. The two losers get to clean the greeny, dribble, snot stuff." Piper nodded to her own instructions.

Paige and Phoebe completed their game, resulting in Paige with scissors and Phoebe with rock.

"Ha, I win!" the oldest gloated.

"Ah, no fair." Paige crossed her arms in annoyance. "Two out of three." Phoebe shook her head, with a smirk.

They both turned to their older sisters, who hadn't managed to determine a winner.

"Don't copy me." Prue raised her hands.

"I haven't, maybe you copied me." Piper shot back. They attempted their second game, which ended with both using paper.

"Wow, that's quite scary." Phoebe commented, a little amused.

"Yeah…you two haven't been using the reading thoughts spell again, have you?" Paige asked sceptically.

"No!" they both responded, then looked at each other.

Prue sighed. "Okay we're going to end up doing this all day."

"Like when Grams wanted us to clean out the garden shed." Piper said with a knowing grin. They hadn't actually spent the day playing the game, but had quickly lost interest.

"Yeah, we never did do that." Prue grinned back, remembering that day.

"No, I did." Phoebe sulked.

Prue looked away sheepishly, spotting the green goo. "I'll do the left over dribble stuff with Paige." she noticed Piper's look of relieve, smiled and turned to Phoebe. "Sorry about the shed, Pheebs." she kissed her cheek then ran of to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry too." Piper added kissing Phoebe's other cheek. "But thanks for doing it." she called also going into the kitchen.

Phoebe laughed, shaking her head at their behaviour.

Paige, however, stood to the side of Phoebe, feeling a little left out. She loved her sisters more than anything, but when the past was brought up, she would suddenly feel resentment that mixes with a sadness of longing. It hurt not to have shared the past with them.

Although she had great adoptive parents, at times she felt as if she would have benefited more being brought up with them. Prue protecting her through high school, Piper helping with her essays and Phoebe……._would probably have helped me sneak out, _she thought.

After hearing the stories of her youngest older sister, she would have imagined that they would have got on well. Not that they didn't now, it would just be different. _Maybe stronger, _she mused, getting lost in the _ifs _of her life.

"Okay, I have demon-goo-be-gone. You got your bucket for when you want to barf?" Prue quipped cheerfully, snapping Paige straight back to reality.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you thought it was going to be some big bad, 'fraid not. Just a smelly demon.

Annonymous reviewer d; We have powers. Two down, two to go.

To all the other reviewers taking their time to let me know what they think; Thank you very much, glad you like.

But I need to knowif people are following or have I lost you andI'm the only one floating down the river, heading towards a giant waterfall and the bottoms covered in rocks.

Enough of the rumble, you know what to do.


	11. Elder's Return

A/N: Okay so I'm completely bored at the moment and to entertain myself I've decided to update this little thing I've got going here.

To all the lovely reviewers; thank you for sticking with me. To the new ones; Welcome.

Here you go, the next bit.

* * *

11. Elder's Return.

"So why do you think me and Prue haven't got our powers yet?" Phoebe asked her sisters as she finished her dinner.

They were all sat in the dinning room, enjoying one of Piper's meals. Leo hadn't came back from warning his charges and they weren't sure when he might. They had spent most of the time discussing the new power developments but Phoebe was more concerned about her own no-show powers.

"I don't know, Pheebs. Yours will come when their ready." Piper spoke, a little bored of her sister's questions.

"I hope so….I'm just really curious as to what power I'll get."

"Remember, curiosity killed the cat." Prue quipped also finishing her food.

Phoebe looked at her oldest sister, with a slightly mystified expression. "Are you telling me, your not the slightest bit interested as to what power you'll get?"

"I'm just more curious about who's actually going to help us because without an army, our powers are useless." she explained, drinking what was left in her glass.

Paige laughed. "Remember, curiosity killed the cat." she smirked, as Prue playfully glared in response.

"At least it's the cat and not one of us." Piper noted, watching Prue collect together the plates.

Phoebe gasped at her sister's words. "Ssh! Kit might hear you."

Piper laughed while helping clear the table.

"Sit back down." Prue ordered. "You cooked. I've got this."

"No, I'm alright." she replied leaving the room.

Prue shrugged to the other two and went to follow Piper. Placing the dishes onto the counter top, she then moved over to her sister, who was stood at the sink. She rested her chin on Piper's shoulder.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

Piper smiled, knowing this would be constant. As much as it hurt to tell Prue she was glad she had. She wasn't going through this completely alone.

"I'm good."

"What did the doctor say?"

Prue had insisted that Piper made an appointment earlier, where there happened to be an available time slot. The oldest also wanted to go with Piper, but she had been adamant that Prue should finish her photo assignment, on the promise she would tell her everything when she got back. By then Phoebe was home and they left it.

"Everything is fine and baby is healthy."

"So how far along are you?"

"Two months….Is it odd that I didn't notice earlier?" she had been surprised as she had only felt strange the last week.

"Some people don't." Prue shrugged, walking around and leaning against the unit to face Piper. "So, I'll be an aunt in seven months."

"Yeah…and I'm going to be a mum." she replied quietly.

"Your going to make a great mum." Prue sensed the worry in her sister's voice, and instantly wanted to calm her troubles.

"I hope so."

"I know so." the eldest stated firmly, leaving no room for arguments, to which Piper offered a smile. "Your still not telling them?"

Piper looked worried for a split second. "No….your not, are you?"

"No, it's your decision. I'm just here for you."

"Thank you." she replied gratefully.

"What are big sisters for?" Prue asked with a shrug.

"Money, clothes, use of cars……" Phoebe listed, walking into the room, scaring both sisters. They looked from each other to their wordy sibling.

"Were you listening?" Piper questioned.

"No, I just heard the question….why is there something I should know?" eyeing both them suspiciously, Phoebe asked.

Prue thought quickly, seeing her pregnant sister stumble. "No, I was just talking to Piper about…..your birthday."

Phoebe looked excited. "Really?……..Wait my birthday is ages away, yours is before mine, Prue."

"We like to be prepared." Piper added, finally finding her voice.

"Oh, okay…well your have to put it on hold. Krolan is back, with the lists."

"Great, we'll be there in a minute." Prue grinned, but it left as soon as Phoebe did.

Piper looked slightly panicked. "That was close."

"Too close." her older sister agreed.

"You know she's going to want a great birthday now." Piper stated as sheleaned on Prue's shoulder, exhausted. She heard her sister groan in response to her comment.

"One crisis at a time……Okay let's go." Prue grabbed her younger sister's hand and dragged off into the same direction Phoebe had left.

----------

"Hi Krolan. It's nice to see you again." Prue greeted, walking into the living room with Piper. Her other two sisters were sat comfortably on the sofa and the Elder stood to one side. He smiled widely at her entrance.

"And you, Prue…..Piper." bowing his head slightly he continued. "I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

"Us too." Piper agreed. She glanced around the room, then looked back at the Elder. "Um…you don't know when my husband would be back, do you?"

"Any moment now, I believe."

As if on cue, Leo orbed in with his typical grin. Just at his appearance Piper brightened up.

"Hi." she moved over to him, hearing soft giggling coming from Phoebe and Paige.

"Hi, honey." Leo leant in offering a gentle kiss. Then he noticed he's chuckling sister-laws. "Have I missed something?"

"No, ignore them. There just being……them." Piper replied nervously, waving her hand to keep her sisters quiet, knowing they were laughing about the Harley comment. "Did you manage to warn your charges?"

"Yeah," he answered, trying to disregard Paige and Phoebe, therefore turned to Prue. "Um…one change is pregnant, so I didn't ask her to join us. It seemed to risky."

The eldest nodded. "I agree." however the statement was more aimed at Piper than it had been for Leo. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty looking at the whitelighter. _You promised Piper, _she told herself, as she looked away from her brother-in-law.

Piper also had a sense of shame, as she glanced to Prue, then to Leo. It wasn't fair to anyone but she couldn't tell them all….._not yet anyway, _she added.

"Well, Prue…" Krolan broke in, "..I have both sets of lists for you." handing them both to the eldest Charmed One.

"Thanks." she responded accepting the items. She opened one and browsed the list, which appeared to be endless. Finally she met the Elder's gaze. "All these witches are willing to help?"

Krolan nodded. "Yes. When the time comes, they shall be orbed to you by their whitelighter…… which leads me to another point. Leo shall be relieved of his charges, until we have fought. We feel you all need less distractions and more help leading up to the day." he smiled towards Piper, knowing she would be the happiest to hear the news.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Make the most of it though, he'll be back to work as soon as it is over."

The married couple exchanged grins as they heard the news.

"You know what Mr. Elder, I'm really beginning to like you." Paige beamed from the couch. Very rarely did Piper and Leo have actual time together, which they now had.

"I like you too, Paige."

The conversation was cut off as everybody began to notice movement form the other side of the room. There Prue was in full pacing mode, as she read over the lists, completely lost in thought. It continued for a while, until Phoebe began to worry that her older sister may never stop pacing.

"Prue, honey, your wearing out the floor." she called but got no reaction. "Prue?"

"Huh?" without waiting for any comment, Prue gazed at Krolan. "All these…people would be willing to help?"

"More than likely." the Elder nodded.

"I…I have to meet the leaders of them all." she mumbled more to herself but know they realised why she was pacing.

Phoebe smiled. "You'll do great, sweetie. They'll be eating out the palm of your hand, trust me." she reassured with a pat on her chest.

Paige stood up from her seat and walked over to Prue, slinging an arm around he shoulder. "And if they don't…we'll force feed them."

Prue laughed, with a shake of her head. "What happened to the pacifist in you?"

"It comes and goes." the youngest shrugged.

While grinning, Prue turned back to Krolan. "So…when can we have this meeting?"

"It should take about a week or two to gather them all. Then we shall call for you."

"We get to go 'Up There'?" Phoebe questioned, pointing up.

"Yeah. It'll be common ground. They'll be more receptive to you all."

"Okay, that should be fun." the oldest Halliwell remarked.

Paige however noticed Prue picking her cuticles, a signal she had been told about by Andy. _Wonder what he's doing? _she mused briefly, thinking of her should-have-been brother-in-law.

"You'll be fine. Relax." she whispered to her sister.

Prue instantly stopped her nervous habit, knowing it was the thing to give her away. _He just had to tell them, didn't he?_she thought, referring to Andy.

"I do have a question." she directed towards the Elder, before she started dwelling. "Can you help me with one of the prophecies?"

"Sure, which one?"

"It's…_'One will sacrifice oneself for the dream of others. But the dream will be complete when both hearts beat.'_…" she recited. " is that actually any thing to do with the battle?"

"We're not sure ourselves whether it's connected or not. It was found with the rest. Remember Prue, prophecies are predictions as such. Some we're not certain on until they pass." Krolan smiled softly.

She smiled back. "I will."

"That means you can stop reading them over and over again." Phoebe added, to which Prue shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Well I must be going. I'll be in contact soon." Krolan announced to the room.

"Bye." a unified reply came as the Elder disappeared with a small wave.

"It's been one hell of a day." Prue exhaustedly stated dropping onto the couch with a thud. Paige copied the motion, falling beside her.

"Amen to that sister." she agreed.

* * *

A/N: There you go, chap 11 up.

Now you know the drill.


	12. Electrical Storm

A/N: New chapter. I warn you now, it's rather...crap, here you go anyway.

* * *

12. Electrical Storm.

"Hey, you found anything on our very own slimer?" Paige asked, coming into the attic.

Phoebe was positioned behind the Book of Shadows, trying to find the demon that had attacked yesterday. She looked up at her younger sister's entrance.

"Yeah actually," Paige peered over Phoebe's shoulder to see the book. "Low level demon named Sluglous." she laughed, at the obvious pathetic-ness.

"Where do they get these names from?" Paige rolled her eyes.

"You got me, but you know those dribble ball things it was making, well there to suffocate it's victims."

Paige screwed up her face. "Urgh."

"I know, it's thrown at their faces, where it congeals and restricts the air." Phoebe finished.

"Wonder why it came here?"

"Why do the rest?" she replied simply.

"To kill us." the youngest answered understanding, nodding her head.

"But thanks to you and Piper, it all worked out." Phoebe said with a hint of jealousy, sitting down on the old sofa nearby.

"I sense resentment. Spill." Paige urged, as she sat down next to her sister.

The original youngest heaved a sigh. "I'm not resentful, just…I feel…well, useless at times." she began to examine her hands, feeling a little embarrassed.

Paige swept her arm over her sister's shoulder and leaned in.

"What are you talking about? You kick ass."

"So does Prue, but she has an active power to back it up as well."

"Okay, for a start, Prue learnt what she knows from you….and some classes. Also your premonitions are, if not, more important than any of ours. I mean with out you, we wouldn't even find our innocents….Plus you have levitation, that's active."

"I want an active power that can do some damage without body contact. I have to get up close and personal."

"That explains Cole." Paige muttered.

"Paige!"

"What?"

Phoebe stood up. "We're discussing my lack of power and you have to bring up the fact that you don't like Cole, don't you?" she shouted. _Why can't they just leave him alone, _she thought bitterly.

Paige also stood up to face her older sister. "What's to like?" she shrugged.

"Urgh! What is your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know Phoebe. Maybe because he tried to kill us _several _times. It kinda throws the trust issue straight out the window, don't cha think?….and after all that he's suddenly good?"

"Yes, he is. It was his good side that stopped him!"

"What makes you think he won't turn and go back to evil?"

"What makes you so sure he will?"

"He's a demon!"

"Half!" Phoebe shouted and waved her hands in expression to her argument. At that moment an electric charge shot across the room, destroying a teddy bear perched on a shelf.

"Piper is going to kill you. That was hers." Paige exclaimed, staring at the demolished stuffed bear.

Phoebe, however wasn't listening, instead she was gawping at her hand. _Oh my God, _she continually repeated in her head, until it finally sunk in.

"I got my active power! Paige, an active power! I've got my active power! Paige, I finally got it!" she jumped around, waving her arms around at the same time.

Paige ran over and held her sister's arms to her side, firmly in place.

"Whoa, remember what happened with the arm waving."

The overexcited witch was grinning from ear to ear, not paying any attention to the person in

front of her.

"I got it!" she squealed, causing Paige to let go of her arms to cover her own ears.

Free and like a child hyped up on sugar, Phoebe ran out of the attic, barely keeping her feet under her. Paige shook her head in amusement before following.

----------

The second youngest came running into the living room, just about able to stop. Prue, Piper and Leo all looked up with amused expressions at the energy bouncing around Phoebe.

"Guess what? Guess what?" she jumped up and down, similar to when she was in the attic.

"Um…you got your power." Prue predicted, as that was the only thing her sister had been moaning about the past few days.

"Even better." she grinned, as Paige walked in behind her.

"It's active?" Piper added.

"You know, no one is raining on my parade with all your correct guessing you got going on."

Piper and Prue hadn't seen her this happy since she was little, around Christmas time.

Prue caught on to Phoebe's excitement and grinned. "What is it?" she asked, having expected her sister to have already shown them.

"This."

Phoebe shot out her hand, releasing an electrical bolt, heading straight for the oldest Halliwell. With a screech, Piper managed to blow it up before it made impact.

"Hey!" Prue yelled, "I know you wanted payback, but you could've at least been subtle."

"Sorry. I haven't got control yet….I was aiming for the pillow next to you." the grin had disappeared.

It soon returned as Cole shimmered in and she ran over to him.

"I got my active power." she sang, giving him a kiss.

"Great, what is it?"

"I'll show you."

"No!" the rest of the family shouted before she could even lift her arm.

"She has electrical bolts shot from her hands, which she's trying to kill Prue with." Piper explained.

Cole glanced from Piper to Phoebe. "That doesn't sound wise."

"It wasn't deliberate." she sulked.

Piper watched him for a moment. "So where have you been hiding?" she smiled.

"I've been in the underworld. Trying to find some extra information."

"Huh, so who's side you going to be on then?" Paige questioned dryly, folding her arms in defence.

"Paige!" Phoebe scolded. The argument from earlier being remembered.

"No, actually I would like to know where his loyalty will be." Prue stood, taking her typical defensive position as well.

Piper watched as Phoebe boiled with anger. Giving her out of control powers, she didn't want the whole thing getting messy. "Prue." she warned lowly.

"My loyalty will be with you." Cole spoke, cutting Phoebe off from any confrontation.

The demon stared directly at the oldest sister for a few moments. He held her gaze as Prue began to move towards him.

"Good." she spoke with calmness, which surprised all of them. "That's all I wanted to hear. I hope you can help Phoebe control her power. I don't plan on defending myself against my sister when the day comes." she patted Cole's shoulder and then left the stunned room.

"I think that's Prue's way of accepting you." Piper spoke, breaking the silence.

Cole stood with his mouth open slightly. "But she _hates _me."

"It's an olive branch, Cole. She has more to deal with than your demon side." Leo explained. It took a lot for Prue to trust Cole, particularly with their past, and the whitelighter understood that.

"She's trying to trust you. Don't break it." Piper warned, leaving the room with her husband not far behind.

Phoebe had not been able to speak for a while and finally turned to the other silent person.

"Paige?"

"I'm not there." she replied honestly. However Phoebe could tell there was a hint of an apology within her voice. With the silent message her youngest sister also left the room.

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and smiled. "One Halliwell at a time, I guess." he actually felt proud, knowing Prue on some level had trust and faith in him.

"Yeah, but Piper is right. Don't break it, it's hard to get back…believe me, I know…and you don't have the benefit of being a sister."

Phoebe hugged him tightly. _Prue actually accepted him, _she thought. That alone meant more than they could imagine.

"I promise, I won't." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

A/N: Right, the demon name sucked... but in all fairness I have an elder called Krolan. I'm not good with the name thing.

Also if anyone cantell me the more scientific name for the power I gave Phoebe, it'll be appreciated. Speaking of that, I didn't go with empathy. I thought I'd give her the active power she always wanted.

That's about it for now. Thanks very muchto all reviewers.

Please stick with it.

Now that little button down there. Press it!Okay bye bye.


	13. Unseen Charm

A/N: Hi to all.

I only updated a little while ago but I'm bored and I've given up on couting the kitchen tiles.

It's rather shortso...

* * *

13. Unseen Charm.

The following morning, Paige and Piper were sat in the kitchen. The youngest had a cup of coffee, while the pregnant Halliwell opted for orange juice.

"Don't you think it's strange though?" Paige had been perplexed by yesterday's events. _I had to lose my one ally, in my fight against Cole, _she thought.

Piper picked up her glass. "No…we, including Prue, have more to worry about. Plus it's better that we don't have conflicts amongst us." she replied, taking a sip. She would have preferred the caffine, buther mornings would have to be filled withorange juice and vomit. For now anyway.

_I know that Piper, but it's Cole. The demon who tried to kill us for months. Who sent Prue doo-dally with the empathy. Who went back in time to wipe out our family line. Who made us lose our powers, leaving us defenceless…..why am I the only one who sees a problem with Prue being all forgiving and crap, _Paige thought bitterly to herself.

She knew she was fighting a loosing battle, so insteadof voicing her inner-rant, she sighed heavily and just shrugged.

"I personally think Prue has gone insane."

"You know it's really rude to insult someone, when that someone walks into a room, Paige." came the stern voice of her oldest sister, however there was no Prue to be seen.

Piper and Paige exchanged confused expressions, before turning to face where their sister's voice had come from.

"Prue?" the oldest of the two asked.

"Yeah."

Both turned as Prue's reply came from the other side of the kitchen.

"By the way Paige, I'd rather Cole be on our side than against us." the invisible Charmed One clarified.

"Uh, Prue. We can't see you." the half whitelighter told her, watching as the coffee poured itself.

"If that's the case, then why are you looking straight at me?"

Piper sniggered, picturing her sister with one hand on her hip and drinking her coffee with the other.

"No, seriously Prue. We can't. At the moment we're watching your floating mug." she explained.

"Okay, now your being childish."

The younger Halliwells gawped while the mug hovered in mid-air, then moved over towards them. The one thing none of them noticed was Phoebe, who collided with her unseen sister.

"Hey! Watch it!" Prue cried, fading in as coffee flew up in the air.

"Prue!" Phoebe shrieked.

Prue was now covered in brown liquid, all over her white top. She glared at her younger sibling, who only looked shocked. "Thanks Pheebs." sarcasm dripped from her words, as she eyed her ruined clothing.

"I'm sorry, I really am…but you weren't there. I swear." the lighter haired witch raised her hands in defence.

"I was!…with hot coffee, I might add."

"That's what we've been telling you, Prue. You were invisible." Paige informed her, while the second eldest grabbed a cloth to clean the mess.

"You guys are insane." Prue began to help Piper clean up what was left of her morning coffee.

"We're not, you faded in when I bumped…." at her sister's raised eyebrows, she corrected herself. "Okay, slammed into you….I think it's your new power."

"Invisibility has nothing to do with telekinesis."

"Why not? You move things with your mind, why not out of a visible form….plus the rest of ours aren't exactly connected." Phoebe reasoned.

"Paige's steams from her whitelighter power mixed with the telekinesis, holding the barrier up with her mind. Piper's is sending the attack out of our time. Yours, you saw a form of it in the future, which…." Prue established as well as trailed off, due to the looks from all her sisters. "I've had time to think."

"Uh huh." Phoebe laughed.

"So you believe us?" her baby sister questioned.

Prue shrugged, not wanting to admit they were right.

"How come you always get the cool powers?" Phoebe whined, playfully glaring at her.

"Are you never satisfied?" she shot back, giving Piper a hand to pull her up.

The second youngest looked down at the floor, mimicking a punished child. "No." she moped, swaying from side to side.

The rest resisted the urge to laugh, instead Piper spoke.

"We all have our powers…you know what that means don't you?"

"We get to practice." Paige jumped up excited at the idea.

Prue looked down at her ruined top, then began to leave the kitchen. "I'm going to go change."

Phoebe glanced from Piper to Paige, then to the exit. Finally she left the room, to go and find Prue.

----------

"Prue." Phoebe called following her sister.

"Yeah." she had turned round, half way up the stairs.

"Thank you."

Prue in response appeared puzzled. "What? For yelling at you?"

"No." Phoebe smiled, "For believing in Cole."

Her older sister smiled back. "Your welcome." she then continued up the stairs.

Prue was still weary of the half demon but if it kept the peace in the house, she would on some level accept him.

* * *

A/N: They all have their powers. Woo Who! 

Now that is out of the way, the story can now progress. Warning! as this continues, it will become more Prue-centred, how she handles the situation and what not. No POV's. I'm not good at them, hence the first chap.

Also about the triggers to their powers; Piper and Paige - protection basicly. Phoebe - annoyance/anger. Prue -wanting to hide,simply. More later.

To all the lovely reviewers; big hug and a thank you.

Those who don't; please do. I'm really not that bothered if you hate it, just let me know, please.

I'll let you all go. Bye. (waves at computer screen and recieves odd looks from family.)


	14. Practice Makes Perfect

A/N: Next chapter below for your reading pleasure.

* * *

14. Practice Makes Perfect.

"Come on Phoebe, try harder."

Cole was standing behind his girlfriend in the basement, where they had set up a training area for her, a few days ago, once they had all received their powers. The area had a range of disposable targets scattered around it, at different heights and distances.

Although the basement was not Phoebe's first choice, she did agree it was the better and safer option for them.

"I'm trying Cole, but it's not as easy as it might seem, okay. Especially as for the past three years now, all I've had to do is be there and kick demons…..Throwing things. Completely different."

With her final words, she threw out her arm, frustrated at his criticism. However, at the same moment an electrical bolt flew from her extended hand, colliding with an old but still useable pillow that had been hung from the ceiling. It exploded on contact, sending feathers into the air.

"You control it better when your mad." the demon summarised for her, looking rather proud at the discover, while blowing away the falling feathers.

Phoebe also waved her arms, clearing the air around her. Although she seemed less impressed by his conclusion.

"Great…..and I thought Prue had anger issues."

Suddenly she stumbled forward, as somebody had jumped on her back. She shifted the weight, flipping it to the ground, where a groan was heard.

Prue materialized on the floor, rubbing the back of her head. "Oww, that's going to hurt in the morning."

"Oh, Prue." Phoebe worried, running to help her sister. She offered her hand, pulling Prue to her feet.

"I think I'm getting used to this whole invisible thing." the oldest stated, dusting off her clothing.

"Yeah, great, but don't jump me. I might have fried you." Phoebe warned, waving her hand to emphasise her point.

In response Prue folded her arms, taking her usual stance. "Wouldn't have been the first time….and anyway I was just coming to say hi, but then I heard your comment so decided to get my own back."

"By jumping on mine……Well a heads up would have been nice. You wouldn't have ended up on the floor."

"True." she replied nodding her head as she gazed round the room. "What's with the feathers?"

"Phoebe hit a target." Cole grinned, entering the conversation.

"Oh. What was it, a chicken?"

"No, a pillow." the youngest sister answered with a smile.

Cole walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But she can only do it when she's mad."

"It's not fun, is it?" Prue asked with a knowing smile.

"No. how'd you do it?"

"I have issues." Prue answered, with a small smile. Phoebe also smiled at the comment. It was obvious but her sister never liked to mention it. "What are yours?" the oldest continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what's triggered your power so far?"

"Um, first Paige insulted Cole..." she smiled up at him and he kissed her on the cheek, knowing what she meant. "…and Cole here, was telling me to try harder."

Phoebe turned to her sister and watched as she seemed to think it through.

"Okay, what about when you almost hit me?"

"I think that was just excitement." Phoebe replied sheepishly. Again she observed as Prue thought it through.

"I would say yours are; people's lack of trust in Cole or Cole controlling his demon half…I don't think I helped with that one." she smiled slightly.

Cole and Phoebe both offered small smiles at the comment.

"And another.." she continued. "..people's lack of support and believe in you….I didn't really help with that one either."

Phoebe was taken back by Prue's words. "What are you talking about? You've always had faith in me." She never had a brilliant relationship with Prue, but she always knew her sister would have been there for her.

"Yeah but before the whole witchy thing, I wasn't exactly the nicest of people to you." Prue replied a little ashamed.

"Well, I wasn't exactly the easiest of people to have faith in back then, plus I knew you'd be there." Phoebe responded, giving her oldest sister a hug. "You always are." she whispered.

Prue smiled, "Always will be." she whispered back.

Cole watched in wonder. Their relationship was like an elastic band, to him. At times it was stretched so far that you would think it would snap. Although it never did. Eventually it would ping back, smacking them both full force. A reminder of what they had in each other; love, faith, trust, support and dependence.

Phoebe pulled back, but kept one arm around her sister. She turned to face Cole, "I think we _all _need to practice," then she faced Prue, letting her know that meant her as well.

"Do I have to? I hurt my head."

Phoebe smiled, as Prue rubbed the back of her head to prove her point.

"Yep, you do.." she replied, "..I need some anger management and you, my dear sister, are the expert."

----------

"Okay Leo, once more." Piper called across the room. She and Leo were in the solarium with Paige.

The youngest Halliwell was sat on the wicker chair, reading a magazine, with her force field held up around her. She had been practicing with Prue, but since she had left, Paige decided that this was better than nothing.

"Piper, I think you've got it, honestly. You've deflected all of my attacks." Leo stated, although it was more obvious that he was tired.

"One more, please." she begged, knowing he wasn't good at saying no to her.

"Okay." he sighed.

Piper raised her hand, as a shinny ball of light came hurtling towards her. Then it disappeared, resulting in her grinning at her new skill.

"I love this power."

"Wow, Piper admitted she likes being a witch. We must inform the Warlock Press." Paige mocked from her protective bubble, aware that if she wasn't in said protective bubble, Piper might actually try to blow her up.

Instead she received a playful glare. "Funny." Piper replied dryly, to which her sister shrugged, thankful for her new power.

"I'm just happy you've controlled this power better than your last one, sweetie." Leo commented, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her.

Piper looked hurt from his words for a moment, and Paige considered trying to put a barrier up round her brother-in-law. _Nah, he's okay. He's already dead, _she shrugged, turning back to her magazine.

In her husband's arms, Piper suddenly had the urge to tell him about the impending baby. _I can't _she then told herself, _it's for the best. _As if out of remorse, she pulled out of his embrace and stared deep in to his soft blue eyes.

"I love you." she said, smiling sweetly.

"I love you too." Leo beamed, leaning forward for a kiss.

"God, I wish you two would get a room." Paige scoffed, still flicking throw the pages of the magazine.

The couple broke away, both staring at the youngest Charmed One. Their response, however, was cut off by some body else.

"I would agree, but their kind of needed for a while."

The trio turned to face the person, each relieving held in breaths and Paige finally let down her force field.

"Krolan, as much as I like you, knocking is always a bonus." Piper vented.

"I apologise, but I must speak with all of you, especially Prue."

"I'll go get them." Paige volunteered, leaving the room.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence that filled the air, and Krolan began to swing his arms a little, then let his hands rest in front of him.

"So…how is everyone?" he smiled.

----------

"Hey guys, we have a visitor." Paige announced, walking into the basement. She glanced around only noticing Cole and Phoebe. "Where's Prue?"

"I'm here." was the reply as Prue materialized within inches of Paige, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Paige jumped back in shock and placed a hand over her chest, while Phoebe and Cole laughed.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack." she breathed heavily.

"Sorry…but you know you would have done it?" Prue asked, still not removing her grin.

Paige would have preferred the apology to come without the smug grin. She also knew Prue was right, she would have done the same. _But don't tell her that, _she told herself.

"That is not the point. The point is that power is creepy."

"I like it." Prue shrugged, still not removing her grin.

"Who's the visitor?" Phoebe asked Paige, coming up behind her sisters.

"Our favourite Elder."

"Krolan." Prue began making her way up the stairs.

Phoebe lent into Cole, as they followed her sisters. "I guess practice is over."

----------

"Krolan, hi." Prue greeted, walking into the solarium, followed by Paige then Phoebe and Cole.

"Hello Prue." he smiled brightly.

Paige did a double take as she noticed the gaze that passed between the Elder and her older sister. She had noticed the look before, but automatically thought she was just seeing things.

"It's nice to see you all again." Krolan continued.

"Like wise." Phoebe smiled, also noticing what Paige had moments ago. She caught her younger sister's eye, knowing exactly what each other were thinking.

"What brings you here?" Paige asked, sitting back down on the wicker furniture by Leo and Piper. Phoebe lead Cole further into the room for an available seat, while Prue and Krolan remained standing.

The Elder glanced around the room, then gestured towards Cole. "Is it safe to talk to all?"

Phoebe began to see red again. _Why does everyone have a problem with Cole, _she bitterly thought.

"He's trusted." Prue stated, leaving no option to argue.

Turning to Cole, Krolan smiled, "I meant no offence."

"None taken." the half demon replied, understanding the cautiousness. He would be as well.

Krolan turned back to Prue. "Good has gathered. They are waiting for you."

"Now?" she asked stunned. She was aware it was coming but it felt too soon.

"Whenever you are ready. Although I must warn you, most are not patient." he smiled, trying to relieve some of her nervousness.

"I guess it's now or never…My sisters are coming, right?"

"Of course.." he turned to Cole again, "..but I'm afraid you'll not be able to."

"It's okay, I was going to do some digging about in the underworld, see if I can find some more information." at Phoebe's imminent protest, he continued, "..I'll be safe. You go build your army."

"Actually, it's more Prue's.." she replied, giving him a kiss. "Be safe."

Cole grinned broadly, "I just said I would be." he replied, shimmering out.

Paige clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Great, so Leo, you can take your lovely wife. I'll grab Phoebe. Krolan, can you take Prue?…thanks."

Phoebe smiled, as Paige held onto her hand ready to leave, knowing what her little sister was up to.

"Paige, do you even know where you are going?" Piper asked, also knowing her sister was up to something.

"I'll follow Leo. I'm getting really good at it." she beamed, "Okay, lets go."

Before anymore was said, Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo orbed out, leaving behind Prue and Krolan, both equally stunned at the noticeable set up.

"I guess that leaves us." Krolan smiled some what sheepishly. He had to admit he liked Prue, but he didn't think it was that obvious. _Great, I must look so pathetic right about now, _he thought, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I guess it does." she grinned back, also trying to hide the embarrassment her sisters had created. _They can't leave well enough alone. _she sighed. "Okay, let's go to Elderland."

Krolan took her hand, while laughing a little. "It's no Disneyland." he mused as they both vanished.

* * *

A/N: Longest chap for a while. 

Thanks to Mony19 and emelie 172 for reviewing.Glad your liking.

If anyone has any questions, just ask.

Okay, got to go. Bye.


	15. Calling Together Good

A/N: Next chapter.

* * *

15. Calling Together Good. 

"Whoa, bright light." Piper shielded her eyes, as she orbed in at Leo's side.

"Your telling me." Paige muttered, with Phoebe stood beside her.

They had materialized in a large corridor and were immediately enveloped in bright light. In front of them was a huge wooden door and a bench was placed to one side. Paige and Phoebe decided to make use of it.

"I miss shadows." Phoebe whined, "..and some sort of darkness."

At that moment Prue and Krolan appeared. Leo held back a laugh, as the oldest Halliwell shielded her eyes the same why her sisters had.

"Your right, it is no Disneyland." she said grinning at Krolan, still holding his hand.

"I did warn you." he smiled.

"I'm still surprised you've been."

"We all need a vacation at some point." the Elder shrugged, as their hands fell apart. "I'll go tell them you're here."

Prue watched as he walked into the room behind the large door. She then turned to face her sisters, each having a grin on their face. _Great, that's all I need._

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing." Paige answered, raising her hands, although she never removed her grin.

In response, Prue turned away and was suddenly over come with nerves. Without realising, she began to pick at her cuticles.

Piper noticed straight away and left her husband's side, walking over to her sister. She grabbed her hands, making her stop.

"You'll be fine."

Prue grimaced at what had given her away again. _I've really got to get a handle on that, _she told herself as her hands were finally let go off.

"Piper, these are the leaders of all types of good…and we're supposed to convince them to join us." she ran a hand through her hair, another signal of stress.

"And we will. You never know, they might be nervous about meeting us." Piper replied, not actually believing her own words, but she wanted to calm her sister down.

"She's right Prue. They'll be nervous of meeting the Charmed Ones. You have a reputation through out the magical community." Leo agreed. He knew how respected they were and it made him proud to be apart of it.

"Still nervous." was Prue's only reply.

Phoebe moved over to give Prue a hug. "No need. You have us."

"Yeah, we can take them." Paige added, joining the hug. Phoebe then pulled Piper in as well. "Come on." the youngest called to her brother-in-law and motioned him to join them.

"Prue, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Piper whispered.

_That's what you think, _she thought lowly.

"Leo, about these reputations. There good, right?…because I've got one from high school, I'd rather not have." Phoebe asked.

Suddenly, before any comment could be made, the doors were opened and the group pulled away.

Krolan was stood in the doorway.

"Ready?"

---------

Prue lead the rest of the family into the room. The lighting changed from brightly lit to a more serene , comfortable illumination, which enhanced the stone flooring and pale walls. Ancient weaponry decorated the plain room and in the middle was a large wooden table.

Around the table were sat various leaders of good, at least twenty or more. Some they only assumed were in fairy tales and myths, such as; Centaurs, Leprechauns and Dwarfs.

Phoebe and Paige were stood to Prue's left and Piper and Leo flanked her right, while Krolan went to the side of the room. He would only intervene when required, but until then it was up to the Charmed Ones.

Prue scanned the room, observing the expressionless faces of the people she stood in front of. Finally she dug deep, finding the courage she needed. "Thank you for coming."

A few of the leaders bowed their heads slightly in response, but none of them offered a word.

"Introduction.." she continued, "I'm Prue and these are my sisters; Piper.." Piper waved her hand a little. "Phoebe.." the second youngest smiled warmly. "..and Paige." who bowed her head towards them all. "This is Leo, our whitelighter and family member." he smiled in response.

After gaining reassuring expressions from her family, Prue returned to the table. Slowly each member began to introduce themselves.

The Charmed Ones found they were in the presence of Valkyries; Archers; Lighters, the non-passive forms of whitelighters; Fairies and many other mythical creatures. Gradually as everyone was acquainted, focus soon turned back to the sisters.

"I think most of you are aware as to why you have been called here.." Prue began, "..however, in short, we need your help. Good needs to join forces in order to take down the Source and his army. Without it, Hell will be raised on Earth and evil will prevail. I don't know about you but we.." she gestured to her family, "..can't let this happen."

"Not all of us live within your realm of Earth.." the Centaur spoke gruffly, rather unimpressed. "Why should we help?"

Slightly taken back by the comment, Prue answered indignantly, "Because if the Source gains control of Earth, it will only be a matter of time before he comes to your realm."

"With this allegiance, would it stand if the Source was to come to our realm?" the Valkyry questioned, eyeing all the sisters, being suspicious by nature.

"Of course, especially on my part. I can't speak for everyone but you'll always have my allegiance."

Piper cleared her throat, causing Prue to face her. "You have all of ours. You get one of us, you get us all."

"If the allegiance is mutual." Paige stated.

"You help us, we'll help you." Phoebe added.

Prue smiled at them all, then turned back to the table, were some looked thoughtful at the new information. "You see, usually good will prevail in normal circumstances. But with evil working together and good not, it will perish."

"And so will some of us." the Dwarf reasoned.

"I know," she sighed, aware of how much they were asking of them, "..and it's regretful, but we also will if nothing is done. The Source will want to wipe us all out and if we are not united, he'll have an easier job in doing so."

"Can we trust you to lead us?" the Archer asked.

The younger Halliwells suddenly tensed at the question. Each readying themselves for an argument. However Prue jumped in before anything was said. They couldn't risk upsetting any of the leaders.

"Yes. I promise to be there till the end, whatever the outcome."

"As do I." the Dwarf spoke, as other agreements filled the air. Although a few remained silent for a brief minute or two.

"We shall join you." the Centaur responded.

"You have our allegiance." the Valkyry added, still not fully trusting the sisters.

Finally all eyes turned to the Archer, who had not spoken and still appeared as if he wouldn't for a short time.

"It shall be an honour to fight among you." he finally answered.

"The honour is ours." Prue replied, with a small smile. "..to all of you. I would like to thank you. And my promise stands."

"Well until that day, Charmed Ones, I bid you fair well." the Archer announced, then vanished. The rest following suite, leaving the sisters, Leo and Krolan alone.

"That actually went well." Prue grinned, turning to the others, as Krolan moved over to the group. He was in complete awe at how easy the meeting had gone.

"We told you so. You had nothing to worry about." Piper gloated, leaning into Leo's arms.

"What about when you three almost jumped that Archer guy?" she shot back, with a smile.

Phoebe swept her arm over her sisters shoulder. "He was questioning our big sis." she smirked.

"Do you realise, you could have summed that all up by saying 'for the greater good'?" Paige laughed.

"I know. Could you imagine if I did?"

"Yeah, the Elders would have major ammo to use on us." Piper replied, then noticed the Elder in the room and grimaced, wanting to remove her foot from her mouth. _If he was more Elder like, this would not be a problem, _she thought and smiled sweetly. "Nothing personal Krolan."

He laughed it off. "It's okay." he had known their feelings towards Them, and was prepared for a lot more.

"Lets go home." Leo said, and at Piper's nod he began to disappear.

"Leo's right. Ready to go Pheebs?" Paige asked grabbing her sisters hand and pulling her away from Prue.

"Sure, Paige." Phoebe replied, grinning at what her younger sister was up to, and didn't mind doing her bit to help. With that they orbed out.

_I'm going to kill them, _Prue declared to herself, annoyed at the obvious set up…again. _Why can't they just leave things alone?_

She looked over to Krolan, noticing he too was completely aware of what her sisters were doing. He didn't seem as embarrassed as he had at their first attempt.

"I guess it's just us again." Prue stated, conscious of the silence that had sat between them since everyone had left.

The Elder smiled, "It's not too bad, is it?" he asked, taking her hand.

"No, but only because you're a good Elder." she grinned back. _Oh my God, I'm flirting with an Elder….what am I doing? _she berated herself.

"Ah but we are all good. I am just what they call naïve and reckless." Krolan grinned back, then noticed her laugh softly, "What?"

"I think we're in the same category, according to them anyway."

"That's why they decided that I should be sent, instead of someone else. I relate to you more."

"I'm glad they did." she smiled, although inside she was yelling at herself, _Stop it, stop it, stop it._

"Yeah, me too." he agreed. Then they vanished, both surprised at the turn of conversation.

* * *

A/N: Okay, about the other good forces, it took me ages to think of them. That's why their really pants and there's very little about them.

Also, the Prue and Krolan (another bad name) situation, if you don't like itplease bare with it, you'll see where it heads later on.

That's about it for now. Thanks for reading. I was expecting to lose most of you guys alone time ago.

Anyway, you know what to do.


	16. Finding The Guy

A/N: and so it continues.

* * *

16. Finding The Guy. 

Prue and Krolan appeared in the living room once again, only to find nobody there. Prue suddenly let go off his hand, still mad at herself for the earlier conversation.

"Must be in the kitchen." she told Krolan, as she moved fluently through the house with him following close behind. Prue was proved right, finding them around the table, except Piper, who was busy cooking.

"Nice of you to join us." Paige quipped, eyeing the two carefully.

"Would have been here sooner, had you not left me." Prue glared.

"We assumed you had your taxi booked." Phoebe replied innocently, gesturing to Krolan.

Piper noticed as both Krolan and Prue blushed at the comment, and she decided to safe her sister from the obvious embarrassment the twoyounger sisters were causing.

"Do you want some food?…. I mean do Elder's eat?" she asked rather confused.

Krolan smiled, "Yeah, we do…but no thank you. I have to go. I'll…uh…be back soon." he answered and before any more was said, he vanished.

"What are you playing at?" Prue fumed. Now that he had left, she had free range to yell.

"Oh, come on, you two are completely hot for each other." Phoebe smirked with a shrug.

"Urgh, you lot are unbelievable." the oldest seethed, raising her hands in frustration.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it." Piper defended herself, not really wanting to be on Prue's bad side.

"Prue, I really don't see a problem. You like him, he obviously likes you." Paige replied.

Her oldest sister gave a hollow laugh in response,

"Really, you don't. Did one fact escape your tiny minds. He's an Elder. He lives Up There. He belongs Up There." she then stormed out the room, more angry at herself, then them but there was only so much inside yelling she could do.

"And you wonder why the youngest are the most naive." Piper muttered, to preoccupied with her cooking to notice the glares she was receiving from Paige and Phoebe.

They both turned to Leo, hoping for some support. However he pulled a face, telling them he'd rather stay out of it.

Finally they turned to each other. The two wondered if they actually did something wrong. _We only wanted her to be happy, _Paige thought, knowing Phoebe was thinking the same.

----------

A short time later, Piper knocked on Prue's bedroom door with her foot, trying not to spill the tray she held.

"Come in." she heard.

At her attempt to move the tray, Piper sighed and gave up. "Can I have some help." she called instead.

The door opened and Piper noticed her sister was still sat by the window. She knew instantly Prue had used her telekinesis.

"Your powers are making you lazy." Piper commented rather amused, as she moved into the room.

"Hypocrite." Prue laughed, "Plus, I'm not the one who uses my powers right before…."

"Okay," the youngest replied loudly, before the sentence could be finished, "I gathered you didn't feel like coming downstairs, so I thought I'd bring yours up here."

"Thanks." Prue smirked, knowing she had won.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wipe that grin off your face." Piper responded, placing the tray done on the side. Then she went to sit down next to Prue. "So, you like him?" she asked, wanting to be of some help.

Prue sighed deeply. If she was honest, that's what she wanted to work out. "I don't know. He's a really sweet guy."

"The problem is he's not a guy, so to speak." Piper interpreted.

"No, he's an Elder."

"That sounds weird in itself." she laughed, seeing a small smile grace Prue's face.

"Tell me about it."

"I can tell you one thing. Paige was right, he does like you. You should have seen him at that meeting. He hardly moved his eyes from you and he wasn't very good at hiding the smile either." Piper told her, resting her hand on her sister's.

"It's typical, really. I mean Krolan; Elder, way out of reach. Bane; jail…..and the one man I actually saw something with, dies." Prue explained. "I think I'm destined for a life alone with a lot of cats." she chuckled emptily, although she knew Piper would see through it.

"Sweetie, you'll find your guy." Piper responded. She knew how much it hurt Prue to talk about Andy.

"I already did, Piper, when I was four." Prue sighed, barely above a whisper.

The younger sister was silent, not knowing what to say to that. She didn't know what it felt like and whatever she did say, may just sound empty.

"…and Krolan's nice.." the oldest continued, only louder, "..one of best guys I've met in a long time, but his an Elder. What's the point in even thinking about it when it's not possible?…..God, I hate rules and this whole greater good crap at times."

Piper laughed, knowing the feeling well. She didn't want to push Prue about her earlier statement. An emotional Prue was hard to deal with, it very rarely happened so they were usually unprepared. She wanted to get her sister to open up, but she was scared at what might be opened.

"Me too, sweetie." she smiled. "Also, we're not having anymore cats. Kit's enough. You'll just have to put up with me….and your niece," Piper added quietly.

Prue laughed shortly, "It's probably safer."

Piper squeezed her sister's hand, "Don't give up quite yet, Prue?" she stood and headed for the door.

"Piper." Prue called.

"Yeah." she replied, turning back to her sister.

"I'm happy you found your guy."

Piper smiled at the thought of Leo. Then it faded as she remembered what Prue had said minutes ago. "I'm happy you found yours Prue, I'm just sorry he's not around."

Prue smiled softly, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her arms on them, "It's okay, he's not that far."

Piper smiled, then left, closing the door behind her. Although neither had spoken Andy's name, it was obvious they were talking about him. Prue's heart had always belonged to Andy, and his belonged to her.

The situation only made Piper want to go and find her husband, hoping he would never have to leave.

* * *

A/N: There you go. 

This whole Prue and Krolan thing is more about what he represents... but there's still more of it, sorry to those who don't like.

Also thanks for the help with Phoebe's power Comicfan90 and d.

All new reviewers; welcome to the fold.

d; hey, sorry didn't use the powers suggested. Glad your still with me on this and thank you for your review, always love them.

Mony19; Thanks for the review, I'm happy you like it so far.

That's about it. Thanks for reading.


	17. Knowledge For Everyone

A/N: Hi, I know it's a quick update baut I do have a reason.

See, I went for a job interview today and well it went well because I start on Monday, meaning there might be a lack of updates, depending on time and what not. So as consolation, I thought I'd update quickly.

* * *

17. Knowledge For Everyone.

"Do you think we pushed it last night?"

Paige was sat on the couch, with Phoebe next to her, who was reading the magazine Paige had yesterday. The youngest Halliwell had been feeling guilty all night after what Prue had said and was now wondering if Phoebe felt the same.

Phoebe looked up when she heard Paige's question. "Maybe.." she sighed, "..but we only had her best interests at heart."

"I know, but we didn't really see the whole Elder thing."

"It's because he acts more like Leo, than an Elder, dictator person." Phoebe replied, loosing interest on the article she had been reading.

"You wouldn't consider him your typical Elder, would you?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrow and leaning her head on her hand.

Phoebe laughed at the facial expression. "No, you wouldn't." letting silence fill the air, she breathed out heavily. "I don't know. All I want is Prue to be happy for once."

"Prue is happy, usually." Paige disputed.

"Explain Piper's wedding then." the older of the two shot back, with her own raised eyebrow.

Paige was quiet, trying to think of a plausible explanation for Prue's alter ego. However she had no argument and Phoebe knew it.

"Exactly." Phoebe concluded.

"Okay, fair enough.." Paige sighed, "..but I think we might have to stay out of it from now on, it only leads to trouble."

Phoebe nodded in agreement. _That's going to be hard, I haven't done that since I could talk, _she thought.

"Stay out of what?"

They both turned to face Prue walking down the stairs, looking happier than yesterday. The younger Halliwells exchanged glance, establishing the truth would probably be better.

Phoebe turned back towards Prue, who was now stood behind them. "Um…well…your business."

Their oldest sister looked surprised at the revelation, "Wow, that's a first."

"Yeah, well, if it stops you being mad at us, then we will keep our noses out." Paige replied.

Prue began climbing over the back of the couch, to sit between her younger sisters. "I'm not mad at you guys," she stated, placing an arm around each of them, "I'm just pissed at yet another complicated situation."

Phoebe and Paige giggled at their sister's actions.

"When isn't there?" Phoebe quipped, giving Prue a kiss on the temple. She was happy not to be on her sister's bad side.

Prue in response passed it on to Paige, who couldn't quite reach Phoebe. Instead she grabbed her hand and kissed it. Resulting in giggles at the silly gesture.

"Hey, are you three leaving me out?" Piper moaned playfully as she entered the room, still a little tired from her morning ritual of vomiting. _I swear if this baby doesn't let up, my secrets going to be out quicker than if I had told Pheebs, _she thought, slightly distracted.

"Not deliberately." Phoebe replied in her typical baby voice, unaware of connection her act had to Piper's train of thought.

With that, Piper was pulled on top of her sisters, each giving her a kiss, not wanting her to feel left out.

"Eww, Pheebs, you drooled on me." Piper whined, rubbing her cheek.

"You whipped it off!" Phoebe stated in disbelieve, "That means I'll have to do it again." she announced, moving forward.

"No!" Piper screeched, moving further away from Phoebe and into Paige.

"Fine, but don't think that's the last of it." her sister warned playfully, sitting back down next to Prue.

Soon the childish demeanour changed, as Piper felt like she needed to discuss something.

"I hate to bring a downer on our little moment, but…uh…I think we should tell Dad about what's going on." she glanced at each sister, including Paige. Although he wasn't her dad they still felt she had as much right as the rest of them to protest.

They all looked thoughtful for a moment, before Phoebe spoke up. "I was thinking the same. I mean if anything was to happen…." she trailed off, aware that they knew what she meant.

Paige nodded slightly, "He would want to know."

She had only met her own Dad briefly but he died to protect her and her sisters. Although she hardly knew him, she felt he would want to know as well.

"Yeah, okay, but he might not like it." Prue commented. Their Dad wasn't exactly open to magic and evil. "If we're telling him, we should really tell Darryl."

Darryl had become a very good friend to the Halliwells, especially after Andy died. Although he never liked the witch aspect, he still helped them when he was able to, and they helped him.

"Yeah, we should." Paige agreed.

"So, should I invite them round?" Piper asked, glad they all approved of her idea. She stood, ready to prepare herself.

"We're doing this today?" Prue asked, trying to hide her surprise and worry. Even though she was on good terms with her dad now, she had an instinct it wasn't going to go down to well.

"If they can make it, we should. It's not like we're busy." Phoebe answered, not picking up on Prue's hesitance. However, Paige had.

"Okay, I'll go make the phone calls." Piper said, as she made her way to the kitchen, with Phoebe following.

Paige now turned to her oldest sister, "What's up?"

Prue glanced at Paige and smiled, "Nothing."

"Yeah, okay, I believe you." Paige replied, rolling her eyes. "Now spill."

For some reason Paige was able to pick up little things from Prue, that the other two wouldn't. Prue always assumed it was because she had spent a lot of time masking certain things from Piper and Phoebe, and she hadn't quite mastered it yet with Paige. Even though she was able to keep certain things from her baby sister, it still needed work.

"It is pretty much nothing. Just with Dad coming, I feel it might not go well, that's all?"

"He'll be fine. He knows the ropes by now." Paige offered.

"I suppose….he'll just have to deal." Prue stated, knowing it was easier said than done. "Thanks." she smiled towards her youngest sister.

"No problem….Plus would he want Hell raised on Earth. I think not."

----------

They had managed to convince both, Victor and Darryl, to join them for a late lunch, so they could explain the situation to them. The group was gathered in the dining room, surrounded by food prepared by Piper.

The conversation was kept to chit-chat and general topics, as each sister prepared themselves for the upcoming subject.

As everyone had almost finished, the three younger sister glanced to Prue, looking for any indication when it would be brought up.

"Dad, Darryl," she began, sensing nobody had the confidence to. Although she felt little herself. "Um…there was another reason we invited you. We have some news, that we felt you should be told."

Darryl cleared his throat and placed his cutlery down, giving them his undivided attention. He had a feeling it was bad news. Something he could do without.

Victor, however, gazed up at his eldest daughter, while having a drink.

Prue swallowed nervously as she noticed she had their attention. She wished beyond believe that she was announcing that Piper was pregnant….but she couldn't. Prue cleared her throat, like Darryl had moments ago , trying to rid the dryness the stares caused.

"Well…you see…" she continued eventually, "..the Source is grouping together an army as we speak."

"Okay, what's this to do with us?" Victor asked rather bluntly.

The younger sisters and Leo, all glanced away, each finding the table cloth more interesting. Prue was the only one who kept eye contact, as the bluntness in her father's voice gave her a strange push forward.

"He's declaring war against the force of good….and I'm leading our side." she replied, daring Victor to argue.

"Your what?" he spoke with shock evident in his expression.

Darryl remained quiet as he looked around the table, reading each face. _Their not joking, _he thought.

"We're going into battle against the Source." Phoebe answered for her sister. However Victor's eyes never left Prue's, and Phoebe noticed anger stormed his features.

Victor stood quickly, knocking his chair to the ground. "Your taking your sisters into battle with the Source! How could you let this happen, Prue?" he raged, as the sound of his voice vibrated along the walls.

Gasps sounded through out the room, as Darryl and Leo suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Piper, Phoebe and Paige went on the defensive, but before any of them could utter a word, Prue had already beaten them to it, as she stood from her chair with more grace than Victor had.

"What? You think I let this happen!" she yelled back incredulously.

"I don't know," he replied heatedly, "..but by taking them, your condemning them to death!"

Piper couldn't form any words, while the word 'death' echoed around the room. She glanced to Prue, noticing her eyes glaze over.

Piper, along with Phoebe and Paige, instantly felt outraged that Victor had confirmed Prue's believes that it was her fault, after them trying to convince her otherwise.

"What?" was the hushed response from their older sister.

"You heard, Prudence!"

"That's it, I've had enough." she snapped in response and stormed out the room, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor ahead of her.

Paige jumped up at that moment and gave chase. She heard the sound of a bunch of keys and the more noticeable sound of a slammed door, signally her sisters exit. Paige quickened her pace and berated herself for not listening to Prue's concern earlier. _She had an instinct it wouldn't go well…and in this house you always trust your instincts, _she yelled silently.

As the youngest sister left the room to follow the eldest, Piper turned to her father and glared at him with as much hatred she could find.

"How could you?" she spat.

----------

"Prue!" Paige yelled, finding her sister in the car with the engine started. However Paige had a little hope as Prue had yet to close her door.

"Prue, stop!" she called, just as Prue was pulling the door in. Paige grabbed it and kept a firm grip, resulting in an irritated glare from her oldest sister.

"Paige, let go off the door." Prue stated as calmly as she could, last thing she wanted was to snap at her.

"No Prue, I'm not letting you leave." her youngest sister replied, mirroring her own tone and stubbornness.

"Paige, let go." she warned.

"No. If anyone should leave it's your Dad, not you."

"Please just let me go before I say something I'll regret."

"Say it, I don't care. Just don't go." Paige pleaded.

"No because it shouldn't be aimed at you, so let go off my door, now." Prue shot back, giving the door a slight tug.

"Prue, it shouldn't be you leaving." Paige tried again. She knew if her sister left, she'd dwell on the argument and beat herself up over it.

"I'll be back when he's gone."

At those words, Paige's grip loosened and Prue seized the opportunity to close the door before her sister had a change of heart. She then heard a knock on the window. Sighing deeply, she rolled it down.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked quietly.

"You don't want to know."

With the short answer, Prue reversed out of the driveway and sped down the street, with a speed used for action films and getaways.

Paige sighed, she knew where Prue was headed. She only hoped her sister made it in one piece. A pissed off Prue, was not a good Prue to be driving.

She turned back to the house, not really wanting to go inside. However she breathed deeply and moved forward, with one last glance in the direction her sister had left.

* * *

A/N: And so we have more baggage for Prue.

Thanks for reading and (to those who do) review.

emelie172; aww, thanks. I understand the no time thing. Life's hectic and more importantly...sucks sometimes.

Mony19; you know I love your reviews. They let me know that what I write is actually making sense. Sometimes my brain goes abit quicker than my typing.

There you go for now. Please review, they let me know I'm on the right track.


	18. Snakes and Ladders

A/N: Hey, so I'm updating quickly as Ikinda feel guilty for leaving you hanging on the last chap.

Also thanks for the congrates on my job. I'm a little nervous but I'll get over it.

Anyway, that's not why your reading, so here you go. I'm a little self conscious about this one, because I'm not sure how it'll go down with you guys. But tell me what you think.

* * *

18. Snakes and Ladders. 

Paige walked in through the front door and was greeted with the sound of shouting. What surprised her though was that it was Phoebe doing most of the yelling.

"Why speak to her like that?"

Paige heard her sister yell, then a gruff response floated through the air as she made her way to the dining room.

"I'm her father."

_Yeah, try telling Prue that, _Paige thought, biting down on her lip as not to say it out loud. At times she never understood the obnoxious and hypocritical ways of Victor Bennett. And when he upset her sisters, he irritated her even more.

Walking back to the room, she noticed both Darryl and Leo had disappeared at some point. Piper looked up and her face was the picture of worry. If the situation was different, Paige would have laughed.

"Where is she?" Piper couldn't even mask the worry in her voice.

"She…uh…left." Paige answered, sending Victor an unnoticed glare.

"That's great! Thanks Dad!" Phoebe spat, not hiding the disgust and anger from the word Dad.

At that moment, Leo and Darryl both came back from the kitchen. Leo immediately went to Piper's side, to try and calm her down.

"I'm going to go." Darryl announced, "Call me. Let me know what's happening."

"Okay, thanks Darryl." Paige replied, offering a small smile to the Inspector, which was returned, as he left.

"Did she say where she was going?" Piper questioned.

"No but I think she's gone to the lake."

Victor looked up at the mention of the lake. He had known that his ex-wife had died at a lake and assumed that was the one they were talking about. _Why would Prue go there...of all places? _he thought. He looked at Piper and Phoebes' faces and noticed that neither looked surprised.

"Guys…" Paige continued, ignoring Victor's puzzled expression. "..I'm kind of worried. She left rather fast."

"Is she always this irresponsible?" Victor muttered, but with the silent room, it was as if he had shouted it.

Piper stood from her chair and glared at her father. "Don't. You. Dare." she spoke with venom dripping with ever word. Victor looked taken back by the tone. "Don't you even dare. Prue is more responsible than you will ever be."

"So taking you to this battle is responsible?" he replied, choosing to take no notice of the meaning behind his daughter's words.

"She didn't want to take us. We told her too." Phoebe answered, wanting to defend her oldest sister. "She was prepared to go at it alone but we weren't prepared to let her."

Paige wanted to stand up for Prue also, but found that her other two sisters had more right to yell at their dad. Although she knew if Victor was to go too far, she was more than likely to snap, which would result in telling him what she really thought. At the moment she bit down on her lip, to suppress the urge and just observed the situation.

"Before you start talking about responsibility, _Dad_…" Piper spoke icily. "…maybe you should have a good look in the mirror. When you left, Prue was there to pick up your slack. When Mum died, Prue was there for us and again when Grams passed. She found Paige and brought her home, to be with her family. She has protected us and kept us safe more than you ever did…or could. You have no right to blame her for something that is completely out of _all _of our hands, especially with your past."

The words alone hit Victor where it hurt. He was left speechless as Piper turned her back on him and left the room, Leo followed close behind.

The whitelighter was surprised by the outburst. Although understanding the cause, he knew Piper had never been one for talking back to people. She also made excuses for Victor and his lack of parental involvement. That's why he was astonished at her speech.

Phoebe was also a little shocked. However she knew why Piper had reacted the way she had. What their dad had said, would now reaffirm Prue's believe that she is responsible for anything that could happen or does happen. Increasing the huge guilt complex her sister already had.

She turned to her father and sighed, "I think you should leave."

Phoebe moved passed Paige and went to find Piper, to make sure she was okay.

From the original seven people, only two remained. Silence enveloped the room, as Paige finally found her chance to speak. She turned to the weakened man, and spoke as calmly as she could, "I believe you know the way out."

All Victor could do was watch her walk out of the room, leaving him alone to realise the cold hard truth of what he had just done.

----------

Prue was sat on the front of her car, staring out at the eeriely calm lake. Silent tears ran down her face as memories ran through her mind. Ones of her sisters, her Mum, Andy, Grams….and her Dad. Her family.

Questions began to take over her thoughts, as the memories slowly faded to the back of mind. She contemplated her father's words. Condemning and death, screamed at her more than any of the others.

The one question that began to repeat in her mind, gradually getting louder was; _Why didn't he care I was going? _

"Hey." somebody said behind her.

Prue automatically wiped her face before turning to face the person. A small smile spread on her face as she saw who it was.

"Hey." she replied, then tilted her head in puzzlement. "Where's your white gown thing, you Elders like to wear."

Krolan walked round the front of the car and sat down next to her. He was dressed in plan jeans and a white t-shirt, showing the surprisingly toned body, he kept hiding. To Prue he looked even less of an Elder, making her attraction grow. _This is getting very complicated, _she told herself.

"Less conspicuous down here….plus it's more comfortable." he replied with a smile, which was returned.

They stared at each other for a brief moment, before Prue turned her attention back to the lake.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining." Prue added, not wanting to offend him.

Krolan's gaze also fell on the water. "Came to help with a plan. Couldn't sense you at the Manor….but a lot of anger. I'm assuming that's why you're here."

"Yeah, something like that."

The vague answer caused the Elder to look towards her. "You want to tell me?"

He's response also caused Prue to meet his gaze. After a fleeting moment, Prue returned to slightly rippling lake. "We…uh…told our dad, encase something was to happen."

"And he didn't like it." Krolan interpreted.

Prue laughed bitterly, running a hand through her hair. "Understatement." she paused, wondering if she should tell him, "He told me that I was condemning my sisters to death."

"He did?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yep, I'm signing their death certificates…..It's actually quite funny, because at the moment the thing bothering me the most is, he didn't care who was signing mine."

"I care." Krolan replied quietly as he looked away, slightly embarrassed he had said it out loud.

Prue watched him for a short time, letting silence take it's place between them, while she contemplated what she had heard. She noticed the slight blush to his face and decided she would safe him from the awkwardness he felt.

"Do you know the story with my Dad?"

It took him a while to meet her gaze, as he was aware she had heard his comment. "Not really, I know he left and has only recently came back."

"That's basically it." Prue replied. For a short time silence fell again, until Prue broke it.

"I'm going to tell you something but you can't laugh." she stated pointing a finger at him. Krolan grinned and went to grab for it, but she pulled away quicker. "Ah uh, promise." she grinned back, pointing again.

Krolan tried again, this time he was more successful in catching her finger. "I promise."

Prue noticed he never let go, instead rested his hand on his knee. "Okay," she sighed, "My relationship with my Dad is like a game of…Snakes and Ladders." she watched as a grin spread on his face, "You promised." she smiled back, trying to free her finger from his hand.

"I'm not." he replied, keeping hold as she tried to pull away.

"Your going to."

"I promised. Now explain."

Prue glared playfully at him before continuing, "Fine…so, Snakes and Ladders…" she noticed the grin appear on his face yet again, but chose to ignore it. "..he slowly makes his way up the ladders and then he lands on a snake, which means he has to start all over again….I'm sick of always watching him slide down the snakes."

She looked at Krolan and observed that the grin had now softened to a gentle smile.

"Maybe it's time you stopped watching. The snakes get longer when your looking out for them." he replied.

Prue smiled as he used her analogy. "Are you saying if I keep my distance, he'll climb the ladder."

Krolan grinned, aware that this was probably one of the strangest conversations he had ever had. "Yeah, something like that."

"I could be waiting a while." she sighed.

"He'll get there. Have faith."

Prue smiled softly, then glanced back to the water. "Is it fair that I might not be able to forgive him, for today I mean."

Krolan gentle placed his free hand under her chin, making her face him. "That's entirely up to you, but at least let him move up the board." he replied his hand never leaving her face.

"Thank you." the eldest Charmed One responded, gratefully.

"No problem." he smiled, letting his hand fall, but had no intention to release her finger yet. "So, what game are we playing?" the Elder asked to lighten the mood.

Prue looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering the question carefully. "Cluedo." she answered.

"Murder?"

She laughed at his puzzled face. "No, more like, I'm trying to figure you out."

They stared at each other for a short time, as the familiar silence appeared again between them. Not uncomfortable but just an awareness that it was present.

"How long have you been gone?" Krolan finally asked.

Prue shrugged, "Not sure really, a while I guess."

"You want to go back?" he questioned, hoping she didn't. He liked this; sitting and talking with Prue. It made him feel somewhat….human.

"No, I'm okay. They know I can take care of myself." the witch replied, not noticing the Elder inner grin. "Anyway, they'll be more worried about convincing me that what he said, was untrue."

"Do you believe it is?" he asked, rather surprised at the melancholy and irony used in her statement. He watched as she sat in a thoughtful manner for a minute or two.

"A little. I mean I'm taking them to face the Source. I'm supposed to protect them and keep them safe, not hand them over."

"Your not. They wouldn't let you go alone, Prue. I was there, they chose to go with you, not hide away. You're the Charmed Ones, your stronger together."

Prue scoffed in response. "Yeah, until one, if not all of us, die." she replied rather harshly.

"Who says any of you will. You don't know that and your Dad certainly doesn't. So stop acting like they've already won." Krolan replied, matching the harshness she had used.

The silence came again, as Prue stared at his hand, which still gripped her finger. Krolan, however, watched her intently, scared he may have upset her. Instead of speaking though, he remained quite, no matter how much the silence was killing him.

Eventually she looked up, smiling. The Elder, nevertheless noticed unshed tears in her eyes, which completely contradicted the smile. "I think when this is all done, I'm going to go to Disneyland."

Krolan laughed, "That's more like it." although he was slightly aware it may never happen.

He watched her longingly, as Prue once again turned to the murky water that she seemed to be fascinated with.

To Prue though, it was the catalyst that had dramatically altered her life long ago. What did fascinate her though, was the power it still held over her. Even though it appeared peaceful, with the minor ripples covering the surface, she still felt threatened by it's calmness.

"I think it's time I went back." she announced finally, turning to face Krolan.

"You sure?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment under his concern.

"Yeah, I've probably given Piper ten years worth of stress she could do with out." Prue laughed softly, aware of the amount of distress things caused her little sister, no matter how trivial they are. "Do you wanna go in the car or your own, special way?"

Krolan grinned. "I'll take the car. My way kind of takes the fun out of things."

Prue laughed, noticing Krolan finally letting go off her finger. She suddenly lent over to him and hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered.

Krolan was surprised at the action, nevertheless he cherished the moment. "No problem." he whispered back, not really wanting to let her go.

She pulled away and smiled at him, then slid off the car and turned back to the Elder, who was still a little surprised. Prue grabbed his hand and gave it a pull.

"Come on. I can't drive with you on the car."

Krolan laughed, then slid off the vehicle as well. "Can I drive?"

"No, you have no license." Prue responded, amused at his request.

"I'm an Elder." he protested.

"Still no license."

"And I thought my way took the fun out of things." he mumbled, as they both climbed into the car.

Prue glared playfully after hearing his comment. "To think, I was going to invite you to Disneyland."

She drove away, while Krolan pleaded his innocence.

* * *

A/N: Warning! Do not drive with someone on your car. I did it to my brother and he was not impressed when he fell off. Bareing in mind he did try to jump off and failed, so I still blame him, lol. 

Thanks for allthe reviews, I'm glad you all seem to like it. Also welcome to all the newbies, hope you stick around and I enjoy reading all of your reviews.

So there you go, what ya think?

Press the little button below. I dare ya.


	19. Taking Flesh

A/N: I'm updating again because of the amount of reviews sent. Seriously went to my e-mail and it was packed.

So here you go people.

* * *

19. Taking Flesh. 

Piper and Leo were in the kitchen, cleaning away what was left from their lunch. Piper was still angry with her father and was grateful he had slipped out of the manor quietly. However, now her husband was having to listen to the brunt of her ranting.

"I just can't believe he would go that far. She has enough guilt as it is, with out him adding more."

"I know, honey, but he's your father, he's worried." Leo replied. Only now regretting his choice in words, as Piper span round to face the whitelighter.

"Are you agreeing with him?" she shrieked.

Leo sighed and moved to hug his distressed wife, who fought at first but soon melted in his arms. "No, I'm not. What he said was out of line, but he's never accepted this…our world. So he's less likely to accept his daughters facing the Source and possible death."

"We do everyday. This is out of everyone's control, but Prue will now blame herself….I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid because of it." she sighed deeply. _Why can't things be simple in our life's for once, _she thought to herself.

Leo kissed the top of her head and pulled her a little closer, trying to offer some sort of comfort. "Honey, I'm sure she won't. Prue's strong, you have nothing to worry about."

Piper laughed somewhat bitterly at his words. "Nothing, she's been gone almost three hours, Leo. I'm the worrier of the family, or have you not figured that out yet." she looked up at his face, where a grin graced his features. In truth that only grated on her nerves more.

"Yes I have," he stated, trying to hide his amusement. "..but we kind of now where she is and that she can take care of herself. Plus you have me here, so you can stop."

The Charmed One shook her head in response, while smiling at his attempt to calm her. "You have no idea what you are asking of me."

Leo's grin broadened, then he lent forward kissing her softly. Naturally Piper kissed back, feeling her problems fade to the background. He pulled away, still wearing his characteristic grin, that she loved and hated at the same time.

"I know I love you." he stated, replying to her earlier response about knowing her.

"Good, because I know I love you too." Piper replied sweetly.

They lent in again, offering more passion then their previous kiss.

"Prue's back!"

Piper and Leo jumped at the sudden bellow from Paige, who was stood in another room. The youngest Halliwell had been keeping watch for almost two hours now.

Piper looked into her husbands eyes, noticing relieve and annoyance present. She assumed hers must be the mirror image, although she was grateful for the disturbance. She could at least relax a little now.

"She always did have bad timing." she grinned to Leo, who laughed in response.

"I'll go get Phoebe." he said, letting Piper out of his arms reluctantly.

"Where is she?" she asked. Piper had assumed her sister had went upstairs, however Leo was heading in a different direction.

"Basement. Venting."

"Oh, that can't be good."

Leo shrugged, "Well, it helps her control her power."

"No, Phoebe alone in the basement." at her husband's still perplexed face, she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Never mind, go."

----------

"Are you sure your ready?" Krolan asked, as he and Prue stood on the porch of the manor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she smiled, slowly opening the door. Prue was aware that if it wasn't for Krolan she probably would have spent another hour or so wallowing in self-pity. Something she would have detested.

Walking into the strangely quiet house, Prue was greeted by Paige, who was stood in the foyer keeping a firm eye on her oldest sister. She was stood with her arms folded across her chest, casually, as if she was trying to show she hadn't been waiting for her return.

A small sympathetic smile adorned Paige's features, "Hey." she said with concern evident. She studied Prue for a moment, trying to find any of the anger she had left with. However, she found shame and deject manifest instead. Emotions she didn't want to see.

"Hey, has he gone?" Prue asked cautiously, fairly conscious of Paige's scrutinizing stare. Choosing to ignore the analysis she was under, Prue placed her keys on the table nearby, and turned to Krolan, who was closing the door behind them.

Paige noticed the Elder and smiled at him, as he did to her. She would have asked questions but was more concerned with Prue at the moment.

"Yeah, he is….but you shouldn't have." she answered instead.

Prue sighed and moved less guardedly towards Paige, wrapping her in a hug.

"I had to get out. Please understand." the oldest replied.

"I do….sort of." Paige responded.

Prue smiled, then glanced down the room, spotting Piper. Slowly she pulled away from Paige and offered a comforting smile to her, before turning to Piper.

"Hey." Piper spoke first, moving closer to the group.

"Hi." was all Prue could say before Piper pulled her into a hug.

"What he said, it's not true. You know that right? It's not." the younger sister whispered.

Prue pulled away and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry I bailed."

Piper in return smiled, "I'd rather you bail, then take that crap."

"I'm still sorry."

"You know it's not true, don't you?" she asked carefully, however her sister just shrugged. "Prue?"

Any response was cut off as Phoebe walked in the foyer, with Leo next to her. Relieve was obvious on both their faces to see Prue back and safe. Piper, however was more concerned with the dismissive actions regarding her question, from her sister.

"Hey Prue." Phoebe said, also giving her sister a hug.

"Hey Pheebs. Miss me." the telekinetic joked.

The original youngest pulled away and gave Prue a disapproving expression. The irony in the role reversal caused the oldest to laugh silently, wondering if Phoebe had learnt that look from her.

"Don't joke. You shouldn't have left. He was out of line."

"Well, if I didn't, we might have been cleaning the front window up." she smiled, trying desperately to stop the obvious and rather distracting worrying.

"I'm just glad your back." Phoebe grinned.

"We all are." Leo added, earning him a beaming smile from Prue.

It was then Phoebe noticed Krolan behind her eldest sister. "Hey Krolan, what brings you here? and your not in your gown thing." she stated. _Who would have thought Elders worked out? _she added, eyeing Krolan, who was slightly surprised by the sudden focus on him.

"I came to help with a plan and I think I blend better in these." he answered motioning to his change of clothing.

_Yes you do. _Phoebe droned to herself. Then jumped, along with everyone else, as Cole shimmered in next to her. _No you don't, _she corrected quickly.

"Hi, honey." he said giving her a soft kiss.

"Hi." she beamed.

Cole glanced around the room, picking up on the subtle tension in the air.

"Have I missed something?"

----------

After getting Cole up to date with the past events, from their meeting with the leaders to Victor, the conversation now turned to what he had been able to find out.

The entire group had gathered in the living room, where Piper sat with Leo on one couch; Paige, Phoebe and Cole occupied the other, while Prue and Krolan were sat on the floor opposite.

Cole was more comfortable with the topic change and he was relieved he wasn't present earlier. Last thing he needed was a family dispute.

"I managed to find a few things out, after dodging a couple of bounty hunters…but I'm not sure if they'll be of any use to you." he began.

"At this point, Cole, anything is helpful." Prue replied, also appearing more relaxed over the current discussion. She had spent most of the other in silence and often in her own world, which did not go unnoticed.

"Well a lot of it you already know. The gathering of demons, warlocks and many other evil forces. It does appear though that they plan to revolt against the Source once they've 'won'." he continued with a snigger at evils assumption that they were going to win.

"Sounds demon like." Paige sneered, catching everyone's attention. She turned to Cole. "Sorry."

The half demon wasn't sure whether she was apologising for interrupting or for the demon insult. Cole brushed it off, aware that he may never find out. "Um…another is that the Source has his own copies of the prophecies."

"That's understandable. In the balance of good and evil, each side is given an equal opportunity, which would explain their own versions of the text." Krolan explained.

Prue turned to Phoebe, "I told you it was a good idea I read them."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "There's reading, Prue, then there's obsessing."

"I don't obsess….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You think intensely." Phoebe finished for her, after hearing the argument so many times.

Piper giggled at Phoebe's remark, as everyone else tried to not laugh with her, resulting in grins and the odd burst of air escaping their mouths. Prue spun on Piper, who's amused expression was replaced to one of nerves.

"Anything else?" she asked Cole desperately, not enjoying the glare Prue held.

"Ah, yeah. Most of the recruited members have taken a blood oath. To kill the Charmed Ones." he replied, trying to remove the grin on his own face had. However, it wasn't too important, as Prue was once again in her own thoughts after hearing his revelation.

"Huh, we're blood oath worthy." Paige laughed.

"Well it's probably the stupidest thing they've ever done." Prue grinned, still rather distantly.

"Yeah, we're still going to kick their ass." Phoebe cheered.

Prue gave Cole a quick glance before she responded. "No, think about the Balthazar vanquishing potion."

Everyone appeared to be lost, all but Cole. He glanced at Prue, slightly worried about her method of thinking. The demon admitted it was a good plan, but how the eldest got to that conclusion was nerving. _If it wasn't my own vanquishing potion, I would be a lot more relaxed, _he thought to himself.

"Prue I'm lost." Paige stated, _but I like your way of thinking, _she added to herself. _I have my ally back!_

"Are you planning on vanquishing Cole?" Phoebe asked indignantly.

"No, of course not Pheebs." Prue replied, surprised they didn't understand.

_Damn! _Paige thought, disheartened.

"What are you getting at, Prue." Piper questioned.

"If we adapted the Balthazar potion, we could use it against the demons. I mean they've taken this blood oath, their connected. What will kill one, should kill all…or even some of them." she finished, gazing at each of their faces, finally resting on Krolan's, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"That should work." Phoebe replied. She was just thankful nobody planned on vanquishing her boyfriend.

"Go Prue." Paige cheered. _One - Nil to super-witch. _

"One tiny problem." Piper spoke up, "We need flesh."

"That's easy Pipe, we go demon slicing." Phoebe motioned a slice to her arm, to which her sister grimaced in response.

"We also need to take enough for loads of potion." Prue added.

Piper gagged, "Ugh, this is going to be so gross."

"Well, I can do the slicing part." Cole volunteered. He really did want to be of use.

"Thanks Cole, that might actually help." Prue replied, "Who else wants to go? Piper I advice you don't. If you puke, we might have a problem." actually, she didn't want her pregnant sister anywhere near demons, until it was absolutely necessary.

Piper nodded, thankful for the decision, although knowing Prue had ulterior motives.

"I'll go with him." Phoebe offered. It wasn't her ideal way to spend time with him but it would have to do.

"I'll go, you might need healing." Leo stated. He was more comfortable knowing they had someone like Krolan able to watch out for whoever was left behind.

"I don't have anything to offer, but I'll go. It might be fun." Paige announced.

Piper shook her head with a smirk. "I official think you've lost your mind, Paige."

"Maybe." the youngest shrugged, "..but it's only because I live here."

"Hey, you were well on your way when I met you." Prue shot back.

"Yeah, but you three have pushed me over the edge."

The eldest decided to take a different approach. "Fine, when you return from your trip down..south, Piper and I shall have a room at the local asylum all booked and ready for you to move in to." then she turned to the rest of the group. "We'll get the other ingredients ready as well."

"Can I have a room with a window?"

"How much are we going to need, Prue?" Piper questioned, ignoring Paige's request.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. My plan was to make huge pots of the stuff, until we run out."

Phoebe laughed, "And I thought you were the organised one."

"I can organise people, but not so good with other things." Prue sheepishly stated.

"That's why she loses her keys." Paige added and the oldest nodded in agreement.

"Aw, your just losing your memory, Prue. It's what happens when you reach old age." the second eldest quipped, in mock sympathy.

As a result of the remark, Prue grabbed a pillow and hurled it at her sister. The soft object collided with Piper's face.

"My aim's still in check though."

"Okay, before this gets messy. I'm heading upstairs." Paige announced. Whenever a pillow fight breaks out, she always finds herself at the brunt of a three against one attack. _Granted, I usually start it but sometimes being the youngest sucks._

"We're…uh…going to go do the same." Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand and blew a kiss to her sisters, then gave them a grin as she made her way upstairs.

"Eww," Paige said, "Well because of that news flash, I think I'll head to the club instead."

Leo turned to his wife, once Paige had left. "Maybe we should go with her." he said, hoping Piper would drop the pillow.

She in response glanced from her husband to her sister, who glared offering a challenge. Piper turned back to Leo and smiled, letting him know he had won.

Piper pointed a finger towards her sister. "Don't think this is over Prudence Halliwell."

"Hey! You just long named me."

"You threw a pillow."

"You called me old." Prue sulked.

"I love you."

The phrase, to the Halliwells, was often used as a get out of jail free card. However it didn't mean you had to accept.

"Bite me." Prue spat playfully.

It was the common response Piper had expected from her older sister, although it let her know Prue had forgave her.

"You want to come with us?" Piper asked, still trying to remove her grin.

"Nah, you guys go. I've had a long day." Prue replied offering a small smile to ease her sister's protest.

"You sure?" at Prue's nod she continued, "Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yep, have fun." the oldest Charmed One said, as Piper gave a small wave to Prue and Krolan, then walked out of the room.

Krolan now faced Prue, who still had a smile on her face. "They didn't say much about your Dad."

"Piper will tomorrow, trust me. Phoebe will be mad at him for a little while and Paige will call him a jerk when she can." she explained.

"Well, I guess you'll want to be left alone," Krolan stated, "..having had a long day and all."

Prue smiled to the Elder, knowing he was searching for an answer as to whether he should leave or not. _It would probably be best, _she thought to herself.

"Nah, I'm good here for a while." she replied instead, having half of her mind yell that it was the wrong thing to do. "You wanna sit on the couch, more comfortable than the floor." she added, only to have the yell increase.

"Sure." Krolan grinned.

----------

Prue and Krolan were still sat on the couch talking a couple of hours later. They had spent most of their time discussing past experiences and stories that had happened to them.

"So, how long have you been an Elder?" Prue asked.

"Um…about twenty years. I was actually a whitelighter before that, just like Leo."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had been for about forty to fifty years prior. Then one day, They asked if I wanted to be an Elder….actually I didn't have much of a choice." he laughed, thinking back.

"They just offered you the position?"

Krolan nodded, "Yeah, I was later told it was to bring fresh blood in to the group. I think they've regretted it ever since."

"Aw, your not their favourite." Prue mocked slightly.

"You laugh, but it's true. The older ones are very set in their ways, rather boring. They don't take jokes very well."

She laughed and then looked at him with a soft grin. "Your social life must suck."

* * *

A/N: Another one bites the dust...so to speak. 

Thanks to all reviewers, I would hug but it's just slightly impossible.

Hey to Charmedbaby11, Peanut2lb and Goddess Of All Things Magic, (Do you mind if I shorten it to GOATM? it's alot to type.) welcome to the fold and thanks for the reviews.

Also thanks Charmedbaby11 and GOATM (see it works, lol.) for listing me as a favourite author; it's really sweet of you guys.

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you guys stick with me.


	20. Potions

A/N: So this might be my last update for a little while. We'll see how time goes because I'm off to work tomorrow. I just had the seven dwarf song pop in my head. You know; hi hoo hi hoo.

Sorry going way off topic; anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

20. Potions.

"So, we have everything in the pot?"

Prue was stood behind the industrial size container, while Piper stood the opposite side, staring into the giant pot.

"All we now is the protein, and our friends shall have a nice balanced meal." Piper quipped.

They had both prepared the remainder of the ingredients and were now waiting for the others to return with the flesh. Prue smiled, satisfied with their accomplishment then made her way to the kitchen table.

"Good, now we just have to wait…" she replied a little disgruntled about waiting, "..How's baby today?"

Piper joined her at the table, placing a hand on her still flat stomach. "Baby seems quite content," she answered with a smile, "Made mummy puke once again, but other than that I believe she's having fun…actually I think that might be fun for her too."

Prue laughed, "I'm glad to hear it….Not the puking thing, the other one." she corrected herself, waving her hand dismissively. "Has Leo or anyone else noticed yet?"

"No, I've managed to hide it so far…" the younger witch replied sadly, "..Phoebe asked why I wanted ice-cream at three in the morning, I told her I had a nightmare, then she questioned me until I went back to bed."

Prue smirked, imaging the situation well.

"I don't know.." Piper continued, "..I want to tell them all, especially Leo. I feel guilty every time I'm with him." she sighed. "I can't win."

"Tell him." her sister told her, placing a comforting hand on top of Piper's, to which Piper shook her head. Prue heaved a sigh, wishing her younger sister would take her advice. "Okay, but I'm sure you can tell them all soon. I don't think the Source will wait around too long, with us skinning his demons and all."

"Argh, do you have to be so graphic?" Piper whined.

"I'm not, it's your imagination."

"I was always told I had none."

"You know that's not true. You always make spiders out to be ten times the size they really are." Prue jibed at Piper's fear of the spindly insect.

The pregnant witch glared at her sister for mocking her, but never argued. Prue argued to win, meaning she herself would at some point lose. Instead she decided it was the perfect opportunity to bring up yesterday's event.

However, she also knew the mere mention of the subject, Prue would close up and continually claim that she was fine. Piper took a deep breath, preparing herself for the difficult task. _It's now or……later, _she thought. She wasn't going to give up easily.

"You know what else isn't true.." she started, watching as Prue raised an eyebrow, "..What Dad said."

Piper was proved right, as Prue withdrew her hand from her sister's and sunk in her chair. She also avoided eye contact with Piper, trying anything possible to distance herself. Prue even considered using her invisibility power to run away, as she tried to evaluate her chances of making it out of the room.

At the continual silence and Prue's perfected art of shutting people out, Piper tried again. "Come on, Prue, you know it's not."

Prue raised her head but didn't allow her eye's to focus on her sister. "It kind of is." she stated softly. Piper went to argue, but Prue cut her off. "It is. In some way he confirmed what I was trying to hide from."

"But your not condemning us. Were in this together. Prue, you don't need to take responsibility for us. We make our own decisions, which means _we_ take responsibility."

Piper had hated this aspect of her sister, not because of Prue, but the fact that her sister was always made to believe that she was responsible for the choices the younger siblings made. However now that they were older and more willing to take the responsibility, Prue was in too much of a habit to allow them to.

"I know that Piper, but I will never be able to remove that feeling. It's impossible. I'm supposed to protect you three and no matter what anybody tells me, I won't be able to remove the feeling that I'm at fault…..especially if I could have prevented it."

Piper sighed, knowing it would be impossible. It was apart of Prue now, it would be like having a completely different Prue as her sister. Something she really didn't want. For all of Prue's faults, she still loved her sister dearly and couldn't imagine her any other way.

"I don't want you to blame yourself if anything was to happen." the younger of the two moped.

"Nothing's going to happen because I won't let it." Prue responded determinedly.

"Well I know he was wrong and we'll just prove that to Dad when we _all _return home, safe and sound."

The eldest Halliwell smiled thoughtfully, "I'm not saying he was right to tell me Piper, it's just…I kind of agree with what he said. He's that part of my conscience I wish wasn't there."

"You might be forgiving but I'm not. He took it too far and I'm not to keen on being around him." Piper responded, resentful towards their father.

"I'm not forgiving, just accepting. Also as much as I would love to tell you that you are doing the right thing…I can't. It wouldn't be fair on your daughter, Victor might actually turn out to be a better grandfather than a dad." Prue reasoned.

"Prue, I can't do that…" Piper tried to argue, noticing her sister used Victor instead of Dad.

"Okay, you don't agree with what he did, let him know that but don't shut him out. That's my job."

Piper groaned, she wanted to support Prue but she also saw the sense in her sister's words.

"She'll thank you…no matter the outcome." her sister added, gesturing to Piper's stomach.

"Are you going to be okay with it?" the younger sister asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. I have way too many 'Victor Issues'. I don't want you two to have them too." Prue replied.

Piper smiled, wondering if her sister would ever stop looking out for them. "He's back to Victor?" she questioned carefully.

"For now." Prue shrugged, then she had a sudden thought. "If anything happens, he says something out of line. I want to know, okay?"

The second eldest moved over to her sister, giving her a hug. "Who else would I go to?" she smirked. Piper pulled away and grinned at her sister mischievously, "So…you never told me why Krolan was with you yesterday."

----------

Cole poked his head out of the small alcove that was hidden in the shadows. Light from torches hang on the wall of the large passageway, illuminated his features with an orange glow, as he watched an unknown demon pace the corridor.

He turned back within the alcove, meeting the anxious faces of Phoebe, Paige and Leo.

"Can you take that one?" Leo asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course.." Cole replied indignantly, still quiet so not to be heard, "..but that's not the problem. I don't know whether he's taken the oath or not."

They all exchanged glances, wondering how they were going to find out. Finally Phoebe found an idea that could work.

"Why don't we just ask him?"

"Sure Pheebs, we'll go up to him, say 'have you taken the oath to kill us because we kind of need your flesh, so we can kill the rest of your buddies'." Paige sarcastically spat quietly, rolling her eyes.

Phoebe rolled her eyes also, then went to explain. "No, what I meant was Leo can use his glamour thing, then disguise himself as a demon, then ask."

"Well you never said that." her younger sister replied.

They all shared a look, noticing they had nothing else going for them. Cole nodded to the whitelighter, who sighed. He hated demons, much less be one.

He stood back slightly and closed his eyes to focus. The rest of the group watched in awe and horror as he suddenly grew a foot or more taller, hair sprouted in patches over his body ashis skinturned piercing white. His eyes grew dark, contrasting with his skin, which was no covered in large boils.

By the end of the transformation, Leo was unrecognisable.

Paige and Phoebe grimaced at their brother-in-law, while Cole smirked. It wasn't exactly the ideal looking demon but it would do.

"How do I look?" even the sound of Leo's voice had changed to fit the character.

"Gross…which actually works." Paige answered and began to usher him out of the tiny space, "Now, you get your hairy ass out there and play demon." she whispered.

She turned back to Phoebe and Cole, while rubbing her hands on her jeans after touching Leo's back.

"Argh, I'm so glad we don't live with that." she stated.

"I know," Phoebe replied, "That's pushing the beauty and the beast theory." Cole gave her a perplexed look, causing her to clarify for him, "You know, the whole it's the inside that counts."

"He's pretending to be a demon, there's not meant to be a lot on the inside." he stated with a small smile.

"It's a good thing your half human then." she grinned back, tip toeing to give him a kiss.

Paige frowned, then noticed demon Leo return.

"He has." the whitelighter simply told them.

"Great.." the half whitelighter replied, staring at a huge boil on his neck, "..Now you can change back, your creeping me out."

Leo transformed back into his normal self and grinned at Paige, who visibly relaxed.

"I will never complain about the amount of time you spend in the bathroom again." she smiled back.

He grinned, then turned serious. "Right, can we get this over and done with. I want to get back, make sure Piper and Prue are okay."

"What could actually go wrong?" Cole asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You never know, all hell could have broken loose." he muttered, following them out.

----------

Prue and Piper were still sat at the kitchen table, waiting rather impatiently for the others return. In their boredom, Prue had retrieved the prophecies once again and Piper had a mixture of magazines and cook books. However ever so often she would decide to read through some of the ancient text her sister had.

"Prue, how do you even understand them?" she sighed, turning the text in a different angle, hoping it would suddenly become clear. At the moment she couldn't decipher whether this one was about the impending battle or the cheese in the refrigerator.

"It's not that hard…and some of it I'll understand more when it happens." Prue replied never looking up from her reading material. "Plus if the Source has his own, I want to know what he knows."

"I'm so glad I haven't got your job." Piper muttered, squinting to see if that helped.

"I'm a photographer, Piper." Prue still didn't meet her sister's gaze.

"You know what I mean. It's so cryptic."

"I had to deal withstuff similar to this when I workedat Bucklands and the museum. It kinda helps." she shrugged, but still remained focused on the page she had in front of her.

"Okay, how can you talk to me and read that all at the same time?"

"Practice."

Prue finally lifted her head and smiled at Piper. "I've also know this one of by heart." she handed it to her sister.

"'_One will sacrifice oneself for the dream of others. But the dream will be complete when both hearts beat.'"_ she read out loud, "Is this the one you asked Krolan about?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to work out where it belongs."

"Well, maybe you should just forget it. Concentrate on the ones that make sense." Piper advised.

Suddenly the room filled with a mixture of orbs and shimmers, as the rest of the family materialized, all looking dirty and tired.

"Who want some shredded demon?" Phoebe held up the several long strips of the flesh they had removed from the demon.

"Phoebe, that's disgusting." Piper exclaimed, covering her eyes from the sight.

"Disgusting. You didn't see half of it. There was blood, screaming…." Paige was cut off by Prue, who held up one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"Okay, we get the point. Piper's right anyway. That is disgusting."

Phoebe grinned mischievously towards Paige, then she lunged forward with the flesh held out in front of her. Both older sisters jumped up and huddled together.

"Phoebe Halliwell! Don't you dare!" Prue warned.

"Fine, but I don't see why Piper's squirming. She is a chef." Phoebe noted, placing the flesh on the kitchen side with the other ingredients.

"Was…and I've never cooked demon before." Piper shot back.

Paige clapped her hands. "Okay, my darling _older _sisters, shouldn't we be focusing on the potion." she was slightly bewildered as to why she was the one taking charge, although she had to admit she didn't mind it.

"Maybe we should take relay, so that way wekeep making the potion until we run out of that stuff." Prue scrunched up her nose as she pointed to the remains of the demon.

"Okay, you and Piper can take first relay. I need a shower." Paige answered leaving the room.

"Great, call us when your pots empty." Phoebe said, taking Cole's hand and leaving the room as well.

Leo looked at his wife, "Everything go okay why we were gone?"

"Yep." she replied.

He nodded and then glanced down at his filthy clothing and grimaced. "Sorry, honey, I've got to go shower."

The two eldest Halliwells looked at each other, then to the key ingredient.

"Who's going to cut it?" Prue asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Piper suggested sheepishly.

"That never works."

----------

"Right, we have no more vials and we still have half a pot left." Piper stared into the large container. She couldn't believe of all things to forget, they would forget the vials.

"We didn't think this through well enough did we." Prue stated as she too glanced in the pot.

Leo walked into the room at that moment and Piper turned to him. "Did you find any more?"

"No, sorry honey." he replied offering a small smile.

"I can't believe it." she threw her hands up in frustration.

"I can't believe I cut up the demon flesh and it's not even going to be used yet." Prue whined.

"You got to use a knife and fork." Piper commented, with a hint of smugness.

"That's no consolation, Piper."

Leo sniggered at the two quietly. He knew if they heard him, he would regret ever thinking it was funny.

Just then lights appeared forming into a grinning Krolan. Piper actually considered blowing him up when she saw the happy-go-lucky grin. She even noticed her husband trying to warn the Elder, but he never noticed.

"I have something for you." he threw a small object towards Prue. She caught it and looked it over.

"Krolan, not that we're not grateful, but this won't get rid of what's left in there." she replied, holding a the vial out for everyone to see.

His grin broadened at the remark and he waved his hand over the table. Out of nowhere crates of the same tiny glass container Prue held, appeared. "Would these?"

The elder turned to face the two sisters. "Present from us."

"You are a life safer.." Piper announced as she walked over to the crates, "..Phoebe and Paige would have never taken their turn at making potion, if you hadn't have came."

Prue smiled at Krolan, which he returned. Then she went over to help Piper and Leo.

----------

"Do you wanna help me and Paige make potion?"

Phoebe was sat in her bedroom with Cole next to her. They had both showered and dressed, and were now enjoying their alone time, while they still could.

"I don't know. Paige might not like it." Cole replied.

"I would." she said, moving to lay on his chest.

"Paige doesn't like me, Phoebe."

In response Phoebe sat up and looked at the demon sternly. "Do you want Paige to accept you?"

"I don't know, but…"

"No buts.." she stated cutting him off. "..How can she accept you, if you keep avoiding her? She needs to see that she hasn't got anything to worry about."

"They all do really. I'm still a demon." Cole had considered stripping his powers but then he would be unable to protect himself and more importantly, Phoebe.

"But your good side is stronger, otherwise you'd be evil." she replied, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Anyway I love you. I just want everybody else to." Cole raised an eyebrow, causing her to rethink what she said. "You know what I mean."

He grinned, "I love you too."

They kissed briefly until Cole grabbed Phoebe and pulled her up on to his lap. "So which magazine did you read that from?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? That was all me."

"Well your very convincing because I'll help make potion….just don't expect me to get that close to the stuff, it still could do some damage." the demon smiled, although he was still a little nervous at the fact it had been his own vanquishing potion, before it had been adapted.

"You'll be fine." Phoebe replied, leaning in and kissing him. She began to unbutton his shirt as the kiss grew more passionate.

"Phoebe!"

She pulled away at the sound of her name and turned towards the bedroom door.

"Your turn in the kitchen!" she heard Piper shout up from downstairs.

"She's a real mood killer, huh?" Cole mocked, also staring at the closed door.

"Your telling me." Phoebe muttered.

* * *

A/N: It's getting there.

Thanks for all the reviews again. I love them.

emelie172; Thanks for adding me to your favourite authors list. Big hug. hehe.

Oh and if any of you are interested, there's a short one-shot I posted earlier. I'd really like to know what you guys think of that.

Press the button. Bye-bye.


	21. Calling All Whitelighters

A/N: Hey pepods, how you all been?

I have some spare time, so here's the next bit of my little thing...

* * *

21. Calling All Whitelighters.

"That's the last one." Paige sighed in relieve, walking over to the mound of crates and placing the small vial in it's place.

"Finally." Piper moaned, resting her head in her hands, while she leaned on the kitchen island. She gazed around the room, noticing all the exhausted faces silently agreeing with her statement.

Phoebe and Cole were sat together on one of the kitchen chairs and Leo was on another. Krolan stood of to one side of the room, while Paige made her way back towards Piper. Prue was sat on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs very slightly, being careful not to hit the unit below.

"I can't believe we've been going three days straight with these." Phoebe added, also noticing the tiredness of the people surrounding her.

"I know, imagine the gas bill." Prue replied, jumping of the counter top and moving next to Piper.

"So, what now?" Cole asked.

Prue sighed, "We wait."

"By the way, where exactly is this going to take place? It's not like we can have this epic battle on our front lawn." Phoebe observed.

"Yeah, the neighbours ask too many questions as it is." Paige added with a small smile, as she leaned on Prue's shoulder.

"Too bad we can't use Golden Gate Park…" Leo answered joining the conversation. "..It's got the clearing and the trees would be ideal."

"It would.." Piper agreed, "..but it's got exposure written all over it."

"I can help with that." Krolan announced, stepping into the room further. "Evil doesn't want magic exposed as much as us, so both sides could have an equal counterpart to recite a few spells to keep the battle hidden."

"Would that actually work? People would still be there." Phoebe replied a little sceptical about the idea.

Krolan shrugged. "It would depend on the spells they choose. However they would more than likely choose ones that would deterrent people from the place, cause them turn away before entering."

"Wow, where can we get one for the manor?" Piper asked, to which the sisters shared a smile.

Paige turned from her sister and looked back at the Elder. "Would they agree to have the battle there?"

"We could tell them where…."

"…and they tell us when." Prue finished for him, "..which means we still have to wait."

Everyone smiled rather weakly at her impatience and in understanding. Waiting was hard for all of them. It meant the Source had the power at this point, something none of them wanted.

"What shall we do with these?" Leo questioned, gesturing to the stacks of crates piled next to him.

Prue looked at him, to the crates, then to Krolan. "Could we call a whitelighter meeting?"

"Sure, it wouldn't be too hard." he replied.

"Good because if we leave some here for us, we can take the rest to them to give to their charges. That way their prepared."

"Okay.." he nodded, "..do you want to go now?"

As Krolan moved across the room, Prue glanced to her sisters. "If it's fine with you guys."

"Don't you want us with you?" the youngest asked, slightly stunned.

"I've got this one." Prue answered.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked wearily.

"I'm sure. You guys relax, do…whatever. Maybe sleep." she told them all, just as the phone rang. "..and answer that." Prue added with a small smirk, she then vanished along with Krolan and all but one crate.

Phoebe stood from Cole's lap. "I'll get it."

When she noticed the phone missing from the kitchen she went to find the other. In the past few days, they had all become rather disordered than usual.

Piper glanced at the room, a little disheartened by the state of the kitchen. _I'll clean later, _she reasoned, holding back a yawn at the same time. "Well, I'm going to go sleep." the second eldest told the remaining people.

"I'll join you."Leo said, taking her hand.

"Okay." she smiled in response, leaving the room with her husband.

Paige looked at Cole and rolled her eyes, tilting her head towards the departing couple. "They won't sleep." she smirked.

The demon laughed softly, understanding what she meant.

"Paige. The phones for you." Phoebe called from another room.

"Okay." she shouted back, then turned back to Cole. "Um…thanks, for helping."

He smiled, "No problem, Paige." Cole had to admit she was trying, he could tell that much as she nodded and left the room.

Cole looked around at the mess that was left. Having demon flesh occupying the kitchen, they had regularly gotten take-out, much to Piper's disgust. Although none of them had much of an appetite with pigs feet and other ingredients being used.

He stood from his seat and began collecting the rubbish.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Phoebe appeared around his waist as he was in mid-lean for a container.

"Cleaning." he replied, continuing with his current task.

"Stop."

Cole did so and turned to face Phoebe, who continued talking.

"We do that later. Prue said to relax and cleaning is not relaxing….unless your Prue or Piper, which we are not."

The demon laughed and placed what was in his hands back on the table.

"Okay, how do we relax?"

----------

"Hello." Paige said into the phone. She wasn't exactly sure who would actually call her, _it's probably some sales person or something, _she thought, not thrilled with the prospect.

"Hi Paige."

Her mouth dropped open at the sound of the voice. She hadn't spoken to the person in ages and now they call up out of the blue.

"Glen…" she stated in shock.

"Hey, how you been?"

Questions raced through Paige's mind, while she answered his. "I'm fine…you?" she was now annoyed at herself for being so placid about the entire thing.

"I've been great. Even better for speaking to you."

"Glen…why the sudden phone call?"

"I'm back in town and I wanted to see how you have been doing lately." he replied, loosing some of his cheerful demeanour.

"Why do people say that?" Paige pondered out loud, "I mean to call and to say 'see you' because to see someone you would actually have to come face to face."

Glen laughed at her ramble. "I've missed you."

"You didn't have to. If you had stuck around after you found out I was a witch." she had been waiting for sometime to give her best friend an earful. Now was the perfect time.

"Paige." he sighed.

"Don't Paige me. I find my family, then that we are witches with magical powers and then you are gone, sending the odd postcard from time to time. I thought you'd always be there Glen."

"How are your sisters?" he asked in response. The mortal had met them a few times and found them to be cool, a little overbearing, but he understood. They had recently found their baby sister.

"They're fine…well not really. Glen stop changing the subject." Paige replied, getting frustrated.

Glen sighed, "I'm sorry Paige, I honestly am. I was offered to go travelling and…well…it was all a little too much."

"Too much. Imagine being me." she shot back.

"Paige, please, I'm sorry. I was hoping we could meet up and talk."

"I don't know, Glen." she answered, _What am I saying? of course I want to._

"Please." he begged sweetly.

"Are you going to ran out on me?"

"No, I'm all yours." Glen laughed, causing Paige to smile. She had to admit she had missed him.

"Come to the manor and we'll catch up."

"Great, I'll be about half an hour."

The youngest Charmed One grinned. "You better be."

"I will. Paige, I have missed you."

"Yeah, I admit, I've missed you too."

Again he laughed, more at the reluctance of wanting to tell him. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." she replied, then hung up the phone and grinned from ear to ear. Finally Paige glanced down at her clothing and grimaced in disgust.

"Got to go change." she stated, bolting for the stairs.

----------

'Up There', where time moved slower, Prue and Krolan had just finished handing out the remainder of the potions. The whitelighters had been told of the location and shall be called when more information is retrieved. Then they watched as each whitelighter disappeared in a haze of blue and white orbs, leaving the witch and Elder alone.

"That was easier than expected." Prue sighed quietly, looking at the floor.

Krolan watched her for a while, noticing the tiredness and strain the situation was having on the eldest of the Charmed Ones. To him, it looked as though she couldn't take much more, causing him to feel guilty.

"It's getting too much, isn't it?" he asked gently.

Prue suddenly looked up, as she had momentarily forgotten that she wasn't alone. "I'm fine." she replied, expecting him to disregard the topic.

However that never happened as he continued to stare at her, wanting a truthful answer.

"I am." she stated, getting agitated at his persistent gaze.

Prue was aware that under his stare, she was slowly crumbling causing her anger to rise. One thing she hated was to be analysed, especially when she wasn't forthcoming with the information they were using.

"Look, I'm not in the mood, so can we just go back now?" she asked heatedly, moving towards the Elder, with her arms folded in front of herself.

As she got closer to Krolan, wanting to leave, she was surprised to be pulled into a comforting hug.

"You've got to have faith, Prue." he told her softly.

When he received no answer, it was then he decided to take her back home, hoping sleep would calm the tensions warring inside of her.

Moments later, they reappeared in the now abandoned kitchen.

Prue pulled away from his chest but still remained in his arms. For a long time, they both stared at the other.

Unconsciously Krolan lowered his head towards Prue, tenderly kissing her lips.

Pulling away, each mirrored a smile.

He lent in again, as Prue's arms moved around to the back of his neck. Both drawing each other in closer as the kiss deepened. Finally they broke apart, slightly out of breath.

She slowly untwined her arms from around his neck, instead resting them gently on his own, which held her waist close to him.

"I better get going." Krolan said hoarsely, to which she nodded slightly. However neither moved and after a minute, he grinned and laughed quietly.

"I should go." he tried again, but his body refused to move.

This time Prue laughed lightly. "Yeah, you keep saying."

He smiled broadly at her mocking tone and once more kissed her, not wanting to leave.

"Okay, I have to go. I have things to arrange." Krolan told Prue.

"I'm not stopping you." she laughed, to which he grinned.

Finally he gave her one more kiss, then lent in close to her ear. "You'd be surprised." he whispered.

As the words left his mouth, he vanished.

Prue smiled while she stood alone in the kitchen. Allowing for a brief moment to feel somewhat happy. Then it passed, causing the smile to disappear and be replaced with a frown. Her hand instinctively ran through her hair, as her rational mind ultimately made itself present.

_He's an Elder. _it repeated.

* * *

A/N: Okay explanation time. 

Firstly I have no clue how big Golden Gate Park is, but I've used it purely because I had no idea where else this thing could happen.

Secondly, I'm not a big fan of the newer episodes I'm afraid, I prefer the classic Prue ones, sorry. Anyway the point is I'm not good at writing characters like Glen and actually Paige at times; so if I ever stray way of the mark, let me know for future chapters.

Finally we have the Prue and Krolan kiss. You all hate me, don't you? You happy GOATM (I'm telling you this name thing works, lol.)

Thanks to all reviewers and newbies; Kaydence Rei and Danielle87;welcome.

Mony19; what's gonna happen? lol. Thank you for your support.

Emelie172; I'm still surprised your here (I mean that in a good way) and I love the fact you are, thanks.

Okay I've rambled on enough, I'm now going to bed. Night all.


	22. Envy Is As Envy Does

A/N: Its the WEEKEND! Oh I love it and to top it off I was sent home early from work, howcool is that. I didn't get the sack, they had no work. Just thought I'd clarify.

Anyway back to me story.

Mony19; the reason Prue didn't walk away was that Krolan was her only way home;and he had pulled her into a hug. Also at the moment Prue's kinda not with it at the mo. You might guess the next chap, lol.

So I wrote that up here because I'll probably have more to talk about at the bottom, not sure yet.

Also I think I've spelt Glen wrong, but you all know who I mean don't ya...nod head please.

* * *

22. Envy Is As Envy Does.

Paige and Glen were sat on the couch deep in conversation. They had spent the majority of the day together and used their time to discuss what they had been through since they last saw each other.

Paige had just finished telling him about the looming battle and the possible consequences if they were to fail at the task.

"Wow." was all the mortal could manage to get out, as his mouth hang open slightly. Noticing this, he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. "..and that's what will…."

As his words trailed off, Paige nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. It would be like a permanent Halloween but without the treat." she summed up.

Although meant as a joke, there was very little humour in her voice and the expression she wore had the same effect, as it contradicted her effort to lighten the mood.

Glen breathed out heavily, remaining silent for a short time to grasp the information. "Wow." he whispered again, "I mean…." he once more trailed off, unable to form an articulate sentence, only causing silence to invade the air.

His mind raced with the prospect, and shame slowly etched inside him as he looked over at his best friend. Watching her, he finally found the words he believed more important at this point. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Paige."

"No need," she smiled softly, having lost most of her anger the moment he arrived, "..You've always wanted to travel and I had my sisters." the witch gave his hand a squeeze, happy now that he was back.

"I should have stayed or at least left things better between us."

"Forgiven and forgotten." she replied, as she was then distracted by an exhausted and troubled looking Prue walking past and heading for the stairs, too lost in thought to take in her surroundings.

_Something's up.. _Paige thought concerned, _Don't pry, you told her you wouldn't….What if she needs me? _…..…_Okay Paige, stop arguing with yourself. _

"Hey, your back. How'd it go?" she called, acting casually inspite of her concern.

At the sound of her baby sister's voice, Prue jumped and span around. She smiled lightly, forcing herself to once again appear 'fine'. "Sorry, I didn't see you there…"

_Your telling me. _Paige thought.

"..Yeah, it went well. They got the potions, everything's pretty much set." her sister continued, only now registering Glen was sat next to Paige. "Your back." she spoke icily to the mortal, momentarily forgetting her own problems as her protectiveness set in.

In response Glen smiled timidly, "Yeah." he replied. He had always feared the eldest Halliwell in some way. She held a presence and a stance, he would assume a predator would have. Only now, he felt even more nervous being on the receiving end.

"How long for?" she asked, maintaining the iciness in her voice and attitude.

That stung for him, as he had gotten on well with Prue before he had left. "As long as Paige wants me to." Glen answered sincerely, noticing Prue's eyes melt very slightly.

"That's good to know." as she said that her own problemscame screaming back."Right, I'll leave you two alone."

Prue placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder, allowing Paige to read as a warning to be careful. She knew Prue didn't want her to be hurt again, so Paige smiled.

"Okay." she replied, aware of how Prue would read her answer.

The oldest turned back to Glen, who seemed completely oblivious to the unspoken exchange. "It's nice to see you again, Glen."

"You too Prue."

She smiled in response, "I'll see you later." then she turned back towards her desired location.

Paige watched as she left completely distracted again, then faced Glen while smiling apologetically. "Sorry." she mouthed.

"Nah, I deserved it." he shrugged.

"She's just looking out for me." she replied, glancing at the stairs briefly.

Glen nodded in understanding. "So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" he smiled.

----------

Prue was still in her own problematic world when she reached the top of the stairs and proceeded mindlessly to her bedroom.

However as she passed a closed door beside her, the sound of Phoebe giggling infiltrated her preoccupied mind, resulting in her stopping still. Instead of the happiness she should have felt for her sister, Prue was envious at what she had, no matter how screwed up she, herself, believed it was.

Shocked at her own thoughts, Prue carried on down the walkway, until she went by another closed door. Now hearing Piper and Leo laughing and talking, she froze once again, while the envy inside her grew.

It began to consume her, as the noise seemed to increase in volume and blend with the carefree laughter of Phoebe, that she had listened to moments ago.

Prue suddenly bolted for the attic, figuring she could clear her mind in the sanctuary of the quiet room.

In such a hurry to escape the dizzying feelings, Prue threw back her hand as she entered the room, intending to close the door. However the door never connected, allowing a gap to appear.

She fell on the old couch, covering her face with her hands. Prue laid on her back for a while, as everything rapidly flooded her already chaotic thoughts. The final event that had triggered the abrupt race to the comforting walls of the attic, now plagued her mind.

_I'm jealous of my little sisters _she berated herself, _how pathetic is that? _

In frustration, Prue kicked a discarded box, which was close to her foot. The action, however, did little for her. It couldn't prevent the onslaught of envious and guilty feelings, as her sisters' relationships took centre-stage in her realisation.

Piper and Leo, who have had everything thrown at them and yet they are happily married, expecting a baby. The situation her sister was in at the moment wasn't ideal but she would always have the love and support of her husband. They had each other.

Then there was Phoebe and Cole, who had managed to stay together despite the odds set against them. Good and evil actually able to work as one and finding happiness mutually, while growing as people and as a couple.

Finally Paige and Glen. Although he had only just returned, there was something between the two that had been there for years. They were the perfect compliment for the other and it would only be a matter of time before they realised it.

Prue quickly found the similarities between her baby sister's relationship with Glen and her own with Andy. As a consequence, tears fell from her eyes and she crumbled, allowing everything to finally take it's toll.

Prue tried to pull herself together but failed as the pressure, the expectance and the demand felt too much. In response, she found she had no control over her emotions as everything poured out along with her tears and heavy sobs.

Unexpectedly, a voice could be heard faintly over her increasing sobs.

"Prue." she heard again.

The eldest Halliwell knew the voice well and prayed that they would leave. _I don't deserve them being here, _she told herself. She felt pathetic and shameful, believing she was letting people down. All Prue wanted was to crawl into the deepest hole and never to be found.

"Prue."

Once more, the owner of the voice refused to disappear as Prue had craved. _Just leave! _she screamed in her head, being incapable of verbalizing her thoughts.

She felt a twinge as her invisibility power prepared to take control.

However it stopped abruptly as she was pulled from her position and held firmly. At first she struggled against the comfort of the arms but they only held on tighter the more she pulled away. Soothing words floated to Prue's ears, which were barely audible above the static sobbing.

Listening to the relaxing voice, Prue finally quietened slightly to find her own. "I don't deserve you being here." came her muffled response, while once again trying to pull herself free.

"You do. Of course you do." was the whispered reply.

"I don't." she argued, unable to prevent the tears.

Prue had stopped paying attention to the person trying to comfort her, instead she just allowed herself to be held tightly by the arms she would always want and need.

The person continued to smooth Prue's hair and shushed her gently. Then they heard the hushed voice, which stifled by their shoulder.

"It's too much, Mum. It's all too much."

* * *

A/N: Do you all understand the emotional baggage stuff now? Also who did you think it was before I told ya?

Now, I kinda need to finish typing up the rest for you guys. I've been so slacked lately it's amazed me.

So, thank you to all my lovely reviewers and hope you liked this chap.

Press the little button and I'll talk to ya later. Bye.


	23. Drowning

A/N: Hello Everyone.

I noticed alot of you thought it was Andy in the last chap, don't worry that was my intention. hehe, sorry that was kinda mean.

Anyway, next chap. Not sure how you'll like this oneso let me know.

* * *

23. Drowning. 

"Prue, sweetie, I need you to calm down." Patty explained to her eldest daughter, "You need to breath." she soothed gently.

Amongst the sobs, Prue managed a few barely audible words, "I can't breath anyway."

Patty understood that at this point, Prue wasn't being literal but it pained her to hear her ever-strong daughter sound so defeated. _If I had stayed alive, maybe things would have been different? _she pushed the thought away, deciding to try and settle Prue again.

"Come on Prue, or you'll make yourself sick."

After a short time and few more comforting words, Prue began to settle slightly, taking sharp intakes of air every now and again.

"That's my girl." Patty whispered, keeping hold of her daughter. It was at that moment that the deceased witch realised that the last time she had held Prue in this manner was when she was eight. Even at that age it was a rarity.

The sobs sub-sided to the odd snivel, as Prue relaxed in her mother's arms. Finally reality dawned on her and she pulled away, enough to gain a better look at Patty.

"How'd did you get here?" she asked, her voice still showing the tell-tale signs of her anguish.

"I had help from Grams and some other ancestors." Patty smiled, pushing a piece of hair behind Prue's ear. For an instant, she studied her daughter, aware of how much she had missed out on. Although she would watch over them as long as she possibly could, it was never the same.

"The Elders don't know?" Prue asked worriedly. She didn't want her mum to be punished, especially as it was her own lack of control that had caused her to visit.

"Grams is working on it. She can be quite the force to be reckoned with." her mother mused, still not taking her eyes of her little girl. Patty couldn't help but compare her memory of the carefree child she had known, to her daughter now.

"I remember." Prue smiled, she had often butted heads with her grandmother. Both as stubborn and as forceful as the other.

Patty's heart jumped at the smile Prue offered. It filled her with pride knowing Prue would pull through, although worry was another emotion she was painfully enduring. Everyone 'Up There' speaks of how powerful and strong, her daughters, the Charmed Ones are; having faced so much in a relatively short life. Always pulling through together.

However Patty's worries concerned the obvious fact that Prue would bottle up her feelings instead of facing them, which was causing _her _Prue to fall apart bit by bit. She couldn't help but be scared of the consequences of her daughter's actions.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" she asked gently, aware that when Prue is pushed, she shuts people out.

Prue's gaze fell to her hands, "It's nothing to worry about." she sighed quietly, suddenly embarrassed by her failure to handle the situation.

Patty held Prue's chin, forcing her daughter to look directly at her. "Don't lie Prudence."

Prue was taken back by the use of her name and the forcefulness within her mother's voice. "I just….I…." she stuttered, surprised at how much she wanted to say, and finding it hard to find the right words. "I feel like I'm drowning."

As the words left her mouth, Prue gasped as fresh tears streamed down her face. She stood quickly preparing to run, unable to believe she could be so inconsiderate.

Patty, however, gripped Prue's arm causing her to stop still. She then turned her, so they were face to face. Prue diverted her eyes from those of her mother's, to ashamed of herself. _How could I have done that? _she scolded.

"I...I'm so…sorry." she stuttered again, keeping her eyes low on the ground.

"Prue, honey, it's okay." Patty whispered, as Prue pulled away and went and sat back on the couch where she rested her head in her hands.

"No, it's not." Prue reprimanded herself, incapable of believing her mum was so forgiving.

"It is." was the soft reply as Patty joinedher on the old couch.

"I..I was...out of line." she stammered.

"Prudence."

Prue glanced up in shock. _Twice in the matter of a minute. _she thought.

"Stop it, you hear me." Patty continued, "I'm not mad, okay, I'm worried….so tell me why you feel this way."

Once again Prue's eyes fell to her hands, as silence enveloped the two for a short amount of time.

"Everything is just too much;.." she began,"..I'm a magnet for guys who can't stick around; I'm facing the Source and having to take my little sisters along for the ride, who could die in the process; Victor hates me and could careless;…"

Patty was about to cut in but Prue continued.

"..I'm jealous of my sisters and the relationships they have, as well as looking at a life alone and the added bonus of possibly dying." she sighed, running her hands over her face trying to calm herself, "…and that's without other things."

"Like Piper being pregnant." Patty interpreted with a small smile.

Prue however looked up dumbfounded. "How?…What?"

"I peak." her mother smiled, unable to hide the pride that shone at the thought of being a grandmother.

"Does anyone else?" Prue asked scared of Leo and everyone else finding out at the moment. She couldn't handle the consequences of Piper's and her ownactions right now.

"No, just Grams and myself. We can keep a secret."

Prue breathed out heavily in response and leaned back on the couch. "That's the problem."

"Honey, Piper will be okay, it's not ideal buteverything will work out, you just have to have faith. You will find your footing, I promise. You will all make it through this and be stronger for it." Patty encouraged, to which Prue offered a small smile. "..and your father doesn't hate you." she added.

Her daughter, however, scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't care it's mutual."

"Prue." Patty was shocked by the tone.

"Mum, he told me I was condemning them to death. He told me. Of all people to tell me, it had to be him. I think I'm intituled to be angry."

"He doesn't hate you, Prue. Your still his little girl."

"The only problem is that I've grown up." Prue replied quietly, again looking away.

Patty was silent, saddened at the fact that Prue's words rang true. She had grown up, something Patty always wished she could have experienced with her daughters. A wish never granted.

"Where was he anyway?" Prue asked rhetorically, aware of the silence her words had caused. "He left us, Mum and now he acts like he can come back and demand what he wants. Expects us to just let him talk to us….me, as if I was the one that had abandoned them."

"Prue, he's still your father." Patty argued, although understanding her daughter's reasoning. She couldn't believe how stupid her ex-husband could be. She knew he would never hate Prue but he once again allowed his mouth to get the better of him. Resulting in the fragments of their relationship, which they had managed to piece together, being shuttered all over again.

"No, Mum, he's Victor."

In spite of her words, Patty could tell her daughter's voice had an underlining of sorrow, showing that no matter what Prue would say, there was still apart of her that cared for Victor.

----------

Unbeknown to them, Piper was listening intently to the conversation between the two from the doorway and had been there for some time.

She had left the comfort of her bedroom and had been heading for the stairs when she heard small voices from the attic. Panicked by the thought of demon's after the book, she decided to investigate.

She found Prue sobbing and her mother attempting to comfort her. Piper chose to stay by the door, although her instincts had told her to run inside. She thought of leaving, however the more of the conversation she heard, the more she couldn't

Only now, she was overwhelmed with guilt and it showed as a few silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Prue." she heard her mother sigh.

----------

"It's true. He is just the first person that showed me that eventually everyone leaves." Prue stood and turned to face Patty. "I'm just sick of always being the person left behind."

Patty was more than worried by what her daughter was saying, but she didn't now what to say to reassure Prue. When she looked at her, she felt horrible and guilty for not being able to shield her eldest daughter from the harshness of the world when she was a child, it would have given her the chance to be a child.

Patty always found the guilt of leaving her daughters was greater when she was with them.

"It's just….." Prue trailed off.

"It's just what? Honey." Patty pressed, standing to meet her oldest child. It was then she noticed tears had returned to Prue's eyes.

"How many more people, that I love, do I have to watch die? I have images of people that just play over and over and I sometimes can't seem to make them stop."

"What are you talking about Prue?" her mother asked softly, while wiping a stray tear from Prue's face.

Prue pulled away, stepping back for distance, while simultaneously Piper drew closer to the door, still trying to remain hidden.

"I was there when they came for Andy. They zipped him up and shipped him out." Prue replied with a hollow and short laugh.

Patty was taken back by her daughter's choice in words. Surprised at the sudden change in demeanour as well, she felt as though Prue had never spoken properly of the incident and only now opened up what she had bottled away for so long. Pattyknew she was right, as more tears escaped Prue's eyes.

"I was there when they took Grams. I..I told Piper and Phoebe to go downstairs while she was taken. I..I didn't want them to see it." Prue attempted to compose herself but failed as she suddenly found the control she always had disappeared and she was unable to stop what she was saying. "I stayed as I had seen it practically every night when I was younger."

"Prue, I…." Patty began but was cut off.

"I was there when they took you." Prue whispered.

Pipercovered her mouth to stop herself from making a noiseat the revelation. She had never known, all these years and she had never known. Some questions were answered at that moment, only to be replaced with others.

"I..I was at…the lake. I was there and…and I kept calling for you but nothing happened." Prue was flooded by tears as she spoke.

Patty was also in tears. She had never known either that Prue had been there to witness the one thing a child should never see. She wondered if anyone did know and if they did, why wasn't she told?

She instinctively moved to hold her child, for Prue to step back again. Pain shot through Patty's heart at the reaction, she wanted to help but she found herself in her own turmoil. She watched Prue and noticed she was shaking.

"I don't want to lose anyone else, Mum. I can't." Prue practically begged. A part of her was still trying to find the control but it was tiny compared to what she felt.

"You won't." came a quiet reply from behind them.

Prue spun round and covered her mouth. Piper was stood before her crying in the doorway. Prue had never wanted them to find out, they didn't need to know.

Silence invaded the room, as the sisters stood opposite the other, neither breaking eye contact. While their mother was stood speechless, aware that Piper couldn't have known. There was something in her second-eldest eye's that was slightly angry at her sister for keeping it a secret.

Suddenly Prue bolted for the doorway, just scraping past Piper, who was dazed by the hasty exit.

"Prue?" she called and turned to follow her older sister, only to be held back by her mother's hand.

"Piper, let her go." was the quiet response.

Piper had fresh tears as she turned to face Patty.

"Mum?" she whined, looking for help as to how to deal with this.

However Patty had little advice or idea as to how to handle this and instead pulled Piper closer. "I'm sorry, sweetie. You should have been here." Patty soothed, now trying to calm Piper down, although she, herself, felt very little calm inside her.

"But she needs me." Piper managed to choke out.

"I know, just give her some time, okay."

Piper nodded in response, while Patty's mind wandered. She needed to speak to her own mother, to try and answer the mass of questions that plagued her mind.

"Piper, I'm sorry but I need to leave. I haven't really helped. Could you tell Prue that I'm sorry, for me?" Patty whispered, kissing the top of Piper's head gently.

"Okay." was the whispered response.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll be back soon." she kissed Piper's head again, then disappeared, determined to get answers.

Piper sobbed as she now stood alone in the attic.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys understand that? If not just let me know. 

I aways wondered if anyone knew Prue had seen what she had, coz in the show it didn't seem as if they did...so I wrote it.

Also I wanted to let all the sisters know but I would have had to let them know about Piper's baby...so that will come later.

Thank you to all the reviewers; I got more than a 100 :o)

Danielle87; I think you were my 100th review(If my math is right) I would give you a prize but I don't have one. Thank you for the compliment, I was always told I was crap.

Peanut; aww thanks. I loved that ep. Ah I miss the good old days.

Kaydence; no need to blush, I wanted people to think it was.

Charmedbaby11; did that answer your question. :)

Mony19; I think your back on track, (lowers head in shame) I'll have to try harder. :) Oh and my 1st week at work was cool, were training at the mo so it's easy. Roll on pay day. Thanks for asking.

Last but not least emelie; hey, thanks for the review. I can't review AHTQ at the mo coz of my threat :( but you brought back the old man, woo who! Shame about his fish thou.

If anyone is still reading you should check out her story All Hail The Queen. Okay, so if your not going to review at least do that for me. :o)

I think I've wrote enough now, so bye.


	24. Attack Of Demons

A/N: Hey guys, sorry bout the delay but I have managed to write this up. Now it's quite long...well for me anyway but here you go.

Hope you like.

* * *

24. Attack Of Demons.

Patty appeared in the afterlife, still shell-shocked by the revelation from her eldest daughter. She was intent on looking for one person, who hopefully would have answers.

Many emotions were trying to escape through Patty's collected exterior,but she remained composed, as she glanced around her surroundings intensely.

It was then she spotted her mother, eagerly talking to another ancestor. However as Penny Halliwell noticed her daughter,she soon made her excuses to leave. She moved towards a less crowded area, worry evident on her face, as Patty also went over to join her.

"Patty, dear, how is Prue? Is she okay? The Elder's know of your visit, although they still believe we shouldn't have intervened." Penny explained, with a hint of spite towards the end of her sentence.

"Did you know?" was Patty's reply, only now showing the anger she had felt simmer within her.

"Did I know what? Patricia." Penny answered defensively, not liking the tone her daughter used when speaking to her.

"Did you know Prue was at the lake the day I died?" Patty questioned with the same tone as before.

"Of course I did, dear. You took her, if you remember rightly." Penny was bewildered by the unusual behaviour of Patty, who was never known for her anger.

Patty in response breathed out heavily in irritation. "Did you know what Prue saw that day?" she asked calmly, trying to keep from screaming.

The Halliwell matriarch grew quiet, aware of what her daughter was now referring to. The action, however, was as clear as glass to Patty, reading her mother's silence as a yes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she seethed.

"I couldn't, you had to adjust and every time I summoned you, you spoke of how much you missed the girls. I didn't want to hurt you even more." Penny reasoned gently. "Prue managed to pull through, she's stronger for it."

"But she didn't, Mother. She buried her feelings…like the rest of her problems since." Patty sighed.

Penny remained quiet, wondering how she could not have seen that Prue was keeping her feelings hidden. That day had changed her granddaughter, which it would anybody but apparently more than she had imagined. Prue had placed a brave face on the situation and regularly told Penny that she was fine. A word that is now automatically said, whether true or not.

"Eight.." Patty whispered, bringing her mother out of her thoughts. "She was eight, mum. I destroyed my little girl when she was eight."

"That is not true, you hear me. Prue is far from destroyed. She is a Halliwell and that girl has so much strength you should be amazed. Over twenty years it has taken her to finally let it out and now that she has, she can grow from it."

Patty was silent, she still felt as if she had let Prue down as mother, as a protector.

Penny sensed her daughter's feelings. She had had similar ones when Patty had died, in response the elder Halliwell continued, "The strength Prue has.." she spoke, causing Patty to look up, "..she gets from you. Everything she does, she does it to make you proud. Nobody else's opinion matters, only yours and now her sisters'."

Patty now contemplated her mother's words, before replying, "She looked so tired and defeated. She might have strength but at the moment, all she feels is that she's alone and falling."

"She won't be for long, dear." Penny responded, adding a smile at the prospect of what was to come.

Patty covered her face with her hands, releasing another heavy sigh. "Oh God, I left Piper alone to deal with this. I'll have to go back." she stated determinedly.

"You can't, Patty." Penny replied sombrely. "The Elders won't allow it."

"Why?" Patty asked. Today was not the day she wanted to play by the rules.

"They don't agree that we intervened and you are more than likely to be sent back here even before you reach the girls."

"We've done it before, we just did in fact." Patty replied, wanting to see her daughter.

"Patty, we can't risk it at this time. I would love to send you back but other things will be at stake if we interfere again." Penny reasoned, knowing the Elders could be spiteful when they felt inclined.

"But.."

"Patty," her mother warned, to which her daughter sighed in defeat. "If anyone can talk to Prue, it's Piper." Penny continued, with a smile towards Patty.

----------

Piper was stood in front of the bathroom mirror, splashing cold water on her face. The cool sensation did little to ease what she felt inside. She had managed to control herself enough not to barge into Prue's room for just under an hour, which was slowly driving her insane.

However for a short time, Piper had found herself unable to move from the attic floor. She had been hoping that time would reverse and she could have refrained from listening to the conversation between Prue and their mother. Although she then berated herself for being such a coward.

Leo had soon found her in the attic. Slowly and at times inaudibly Piper had explained to her husband what had happened and he in turn calmed her to the point where she was only sniffing. Leo then left at his wife's request, to insure Patty was okay.

Now Piper stared at her reflection, wondering how her sister had managed to cope, for just over twenty years, with the image. _Why didn't she tell us? _she thought. It wouldn't have been nice to hear but at least Prue wouldn't have felt so alone.

_Why is this family full of secrets? _was Piper's next thought and immediately felt hypocritical, as she instinctively placed a hand on her stomach. _Some secrets are needed, to protect those close, _she answered. They were always the type of secrets that plagued this family. Only they didn't manage to stay secret for as long as the person intended.

She glanced down at her watch for possibly the millionth time and let out a long and painful breath. She never actually registered the time, only that she felt she couldn't stand there any longer.

Piper turned from the mirror and left the bathroom quietly. She moved down the hall as dread built up inside of her,but she pushed it a side, knowing Prue would have been there for her and so she wanted to be there in return.

She knocked gently on her older sister's door and in response she heard the lock go. Piper only prayed it was unlocked and Prue hadn't decided to hide away. Carefully she tried the handle and sighed in relieve as the door opened a fraction. She pushed the door further open, to find Prue laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Silently she closed the door behind her, then moved towards the bed. At first look, people would have thought Prue was asleep, with the comfortable breathing and the calm appearance. However Piper knew this more of Prue's very deep thinking action.

As a result, the younger sister lightly laid down next to Prue. Nostalgia set in, as Piper remembered when Prue would do this when they were younger, particularly during high school when Piper had had a bad day. Her oldest sister would lye down and wait for Piper to talk. Sometimes it could be a matter of minutes or would take hours.

A few more minutes passed before Prue finally turned her head to face Piper, knowing she needed some kind of explanation. Piper did the same waiting for her sister to speak.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me? Prue." Piper asked softly. That was probably the thing that had hurt Piper the most.

Prue's eyes returned to the ceiling, as if she would find the answer up there. "You guys didn't need to know and it's not exactly a conversation I wanted to have."

"Did anyone know?" was Piper's next question, concern evident in her voice.

Prue looked back at her sister and smiled very slightly, "Grams did….and eventually I told Andy."

Piper nodded a little in understanding. If she was honest she expected Prue to have told Andy, there was a time when neither had secrets from the other.

Little things began to piece together, like the reason Prue would momentarily freeze at the mention of their mother's death or when she would shudder when they would watch TV as teenagers and the police would carry away a body. They seemed so trivial at the time but know Piper understood the meaning behind them.

"Is that why we made the pact, the day after Mum's funeral?" she asked.

Prue smiled slightly at her attempt to keep herself from being alone. Although it was years ago, it was fresh as if she had done it yesterday. "Yeah.." she answered softly, "..I didn't want you to leave without me."

Piper grew quiet for a short time, then turned so she was on her stomach. She wanted to get Prue's reaction when she asked her next question. It seemed unfair to press her sister in this state but if she wasn't careful, Prue would once again bottle it away.

"Does it still haunt you?"

Prue looked at her younger sister. It was the one time she was actually grateful for being at the lake that day. She knew that had it been Piper or even Phoebe, they would have found it more difficult to handle.

The fear in her sister's eyes when she asked her question confirmed Prue's thoughts. Piper was stating that she would have been. Something Prue would not have wanted to happen.

"Sometimes. It's easier now." she replied softly.

She watched as Piper considered the answer, then laughed silently as her sister then prepared the next question. For an odd reason, Prue didn't feel as guarded as she usually would have been. It was either; she had no will-power and energy to be or it was her way of apologising to Piper.

"Why do you go back?" the pregnant witch then questioned. She knew Prue used it as a place to think but the history behind it seemed almost unforgivable.

"It's where everything changed." Prue stated calmly, "I then had you guys to protect. I had lost Mum and I wasn't prepared to lose you or Phoebe…and now Paige." she let the silence hang in the air for a short time and then sighed, "I don't know, that place just seems to reaffirm my purpose. In some mixed up way, it clears everything else out and I'm left with who I am."

Piper was slightly stunned by the response. The initial thought was strange but everybody had at least one place where they could think and reaffirm themselves. Her own would probably be the kitchen. The only difference, Prue's place had a deeper impact.

She moved towards her sister and cuddled up, not really sure on what she could say. Prue in response smiled and placed an arm round Piper.

"Is it wrong of me to be grateful for who you are?" the younger sister finally asked, feeling a little selfish that she wouldn't want Prue to change, even though it meant her sister had to experience the ordeal with their mother's death.

Prue laughed softly, "No."

Piper smiled a little, then decided to change the subject for both of their comfort. "So, Mum knows I'm pregnant." she stated.

"I swear I didn't tell her, even in all my hysteria….she peaks." Prue explained, still berating herself for her lack of control.

"I know, I heard….I peak too."

"Wish you hadn't." the eldest Halliwell muttered. She had felt pathetic as it was but to then have Piper witness the entire thing, only made her feel worse.

Piper sat up to look at Prue directly, slightly peeved her topic change hadn't worked as well as she would have hoped. "Prue, you can't hold everything in forever, eventually it will find away out and you have to realise that we wouldn't think any less of you because you do."

Prue took Piper's words in and was slightly surprised her sister could have a mixture of sternness and sweetness within her voice. However, she became uncomfortable as she began to compare her current position with being on a psychiatrist's couch, and quickly sat up.

"I think less of myself." she stated in a small voice.

"Well, for a start; don't…and secondly, how many times have you watched me breakdown?"

"That's different Piper, your...different." Prue argued.

"Fine, what about Mum? When Dad left she had a hard time and times after that. Did you feel any less for her?" Piper shot back.

"No." Prue whispered.

"Precisely, you didn't because you love her. The same with us. Prue it is natural to falter, everyone does. You should know that strength is what keeps us standing, Love is what keeps us going." the younger Halliwell replied softly.

Prue allowed a smile to grace her face at Piper's words, "Hallmark?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"No," her sister drew out the word, also smiling.

Silence sat comfortable between them for a while, but eventually Prue broke it. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"I'm just happy I know…" Piper replied and laid back down, across her sister's legs, where Prue began to finger through Piper's hair. "…there isn't anything else is there?"

"Not that I know of." Prue smirked, then grew a little serious. "Just, can you not tell Paige or Pheebs at the moment. They'll have questions, I can't even answer myself."

Piper thought about it for a while. Although it was against her better judgement, she nodded slightly and began to relax along with quietness of the room.

Eventually though, she decided to speak, "Mum says she's sorry." her voice barely above a whisper.

"She has nothing to be sorry about." Prue stated calmly, even though inside she was feeling incredibly guilty that she made her mum so upset. She was completely mystified as to how things she thought she had dealt with completely sent her into being unable to stop what came out of her mouth.

"She'll understand, Prue." Piper replied.

Prue, however, was sat mindlessly playing with her sister's hair, praying Piper's words were right. She could only hope her mum understood.

----------

"I am telling you, Lucy Berman had a major thing for you." Paige laughed as she and Glen discussed old times. They had yet to move from the living room and were both completely oblivious to the drama that happened upstairs.

"No she didn't, she was just a sweet girl." Glen replied, which made Paige raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"Yes, so sweet that she would follow you the entire way home, even though it took her twice as long to then walk to her own house." she sniggered. Paige missed this. She couldn't really talk about little moments or people from her past because her sisters couldn't really understand the value.

"She liked to walk." Glen argued before a grin appeared on his face, along with the mischievous glint in his eye that Paige immediately recognised. "..Plus she was a good kisser."

The youngest Halliwell stopped laughed, causing his grin to grow wider. "Lucy Berman?" she asked in disbelieve.

The mortal shrugged in response, "I had to give her something for her efforts." he smiled. At Paige's glare, Glen continued, "I never said she was better than you."

For an odd reason, Paige found herself smiling shyly at his comment. As if to test his theory, Glen lent forward but something else caught Paige's attention.

"Demons!" she shouted, leaving Glen to pull away in shock and slightly deaf.

"What?"

"Demons!" Paige shouted again, as she grabbed his hand and jumped up from the couch.

Glen then had full view of what his best friend was screaming about. Stood before them were six men, all dressed in the same clothing. Each with a sadistic grin on their face.

"Sorry did we interrupt?" one sneered as another lifted his hand.

Next thing Paige knew she was laying in the debris and remains of a piece of furniture with Glen beside her.

----------

"Did you hear that?" Piper asked as she sat up from her restful state.

"Yeah." Prue answered, getting to her feet quickly and running to the door.

As she and Piper left they came face to face with Phoebe and Cole, who had obviously also heard the commotion. For a split second they all glanced at the other, then bolted for the stairs.

"Paige." Prue stated, being in front.

----------

"Glen are you okay?" Paige asked worriedly. However the only response she received was an inaudible groan.

"Come on Charmed One, we want to play." another demon mocked, slowly approaching her.

"Well we should at least make the teams fair." came a voice from behind them, who Paige recognised as being Phoebe's.

The six demons turned to be faced with the three other Charmed Ones and Cole.

"Balthazar." one scorned.

Cole smiled at the demon. "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"Can you play dodge the electric bolt?" Phoebe mocked, shooting out her hand along with her new power. The demon, who sneered at Cole was now a tiny pile of ash and didn't even have enough time to scream.

The demons in response charged at the group, completely forgetting the youngest sister and her mortal friend. Piper however hadn't and momentarily froze the demon who came for her.

"Paige," she called, "put up your force field and try and heal Glen."

"Piper I can't heal." her sister argued, know noticing the huge gash and small piece of wood imbedded in Glen's leg. He, however was still groggy and had practically passed out.

"Our powers are meant to grow, so try it!" Piper shouted, now taking on the demon before her.

"Okay," Paige sighed, doing as she was told and removing the wood from the injury. "Please work, please work." holding her hands over the woundshe soonmade an excited noise as they began to glow. "I can not believe it worked." she grinned.

Across the other side of the room, the other's were each battling with a demon as Piper had blown her first one up. Prue currently had hers up against the wall with a strong telekinetic hold.

Where as Phoebe had just drop kicked her demon to the floor and prepared an electric bolt.

Once he was gone she turned to Cole and witnessed his own power fly full force into another demon's chest. Then Phoebe span round to catch the tiny pieces of Piper's demon float to the ground. The only one that now remained was Prue's, which was still pinned to the wall, only a further distance from the floor.

"Why has he sent you?" she asked, refusing to loosen her hold.

"Go to hell." he snarled in response to her question.

"Wrong answer." she sneered back, tightening her hold around his neck. The demon began to splatter and grab at the non-existent hand around his throat.

Prue waited for the demon's legs to begin to kick out, then she relaxed her grip. "I'll ask again…"

However before she could finish he managed to choke out a few words. "He never told us."

"Well you can tell him…" the eldest Charmed One replied, throwing the soulless demon towards the front door, where it slid to a prompt stop at the entrance. "…that it's now or never."

"You're a fool, witch." he snarled again, then disappeared in a blur of dark shimmers.

Everyone else had watched a little shocked by the exchange. Paige stood and dropped the force field, while offering a hand to the fully healed Glen.

Then she turned to face her older sister, "Prue, why'd you do that?" she asked but there was no anger in her voice, she was just generally curious.

"I'm sick of waiting. At least now the Source knows it." Prue shrugged, as she began to walk up the stairs. "I'll see you guys in the morning." she called over her shoulder.

Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Glen shared a look of bewilderment at the abrupt exit. However Piper only looked from them to her departing sister. _If only they knew, _she thought, wondering if Prue's rapid need to battle the Source was a result from the earlier event.

"I'm heading up as well." she announced, trailing a lot further behind Prue.

When both had disappeared, Phoebe turned to Paige with a perplexed expression. "That was weird."

Paige nodded then grinned. "Guess what? I can heal." she beamed.

"Your kidding?" Phoebe asked, a small amount of jealousy escaping. Paige shook her head as an answer. "Ohh, I hate you." Phoebe glared playfully, taking Cole's hand and leading him back upstairs.

"No you don't. You love me." Paige teased, know aware it was only her and Glen remaining.

Although he was still stunned by what had happened on his first night seeing Paige again, Glen could only remember what he wanted to do earlier.

"So.." he stated a small grin on his face, "..where were we?"

* * *

A/N: It kind of ended rather pantsly (not sure if it's a word but I like it) didn't it. 

To all reviewers; thank you very much, I'm really happy you liked the last chap. I was kinda nervous bout it. I think it's the drama stuff, I seem to worrythat itdoesn't flow right.

Anyway, once again I'd really appreciate your opinions...so send a review.


	25. Evil Comes Knocking

A/N: Hey all,

Sorry bout the delay but here you go, next chap.

* * *

25. Evil Comes Knocking.

Prue walked through the double doors leading into the police station, just us somebody was being escorted out. The man seemed drunk and a little crazy, however when he caught sight of Prue he began shouting in a slurred manner.

"The dead always…fall. It's been told."

"Come on you drunken freak." one officer said to him and continued to push the man past Prue, where he smiled apologetically to her.

Prue watched the disillusioned man leave before she shrugged it off and proceeded further into the station. She stopped by the doorway and saw the desk she still expected to see Andy sat at. Only now it was covered in junk and belonged to somebody else, who probably wouldn't even know who Andy was.

She always found a pang of hurt when she came to this place. Prueremembered how for a long time she couldn't even bring herself to go near it.

Pushing the thoughts away, she searched the room for a friend who had become a part of her family. He was like her big brother; loyal, caring, protective and at times annoying. Prue knew that part of him did it for the man she thought of moments ago, but there was also a part of him that had grown to love the sisters just as much.

She spotted him talking to another two officers and decided she would wait somewhat patiently for him to finish.

Darryl noticed the eldest Halliwell stood to one side of the room and soon motioned for the other officers to move on. He then moved towards Prue with a smile on his face, although for her unexpected visit the Inspector was predicting bad news. He watched as she smiled in return, the only difference was hers was a lot more forced.

"Hey."

"Hi, you busy?" Prue asked, glancing round the room to see if her question had a more visual answer.

"Slightly, but I'll make time for you." he smiled, "Unless it's the whole you-know-what department." Darryl also glanced around but was more wary of what people could hear.

Prue snuffled a laugh, "Kinda is." she whispered slightly.

"And I thought I was having a good day." he muttered.

"You got some where we can talk?" the witch asked louder than before.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me."

Darryl's tone of voice showed he wasn't really up for the chat but never the less he lead Prue down to a room she instantly recognised. She had been held and questioned in the same room the day of Piper's wedding. _Maybe I should see a shrink, _she thought, remembering yesterday's breakdown and her alter-ego from a few months ago.

"Take a seat." Darryl offered, as they both stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Is anyone, you know?" Prue asked, indicating to the large mirrors around them.

"Don't worry Prue, your not in for questioning." Darryl smirked only now realising Prue was held in here not so long ago. In response she sent him a playful glare then sat down with him.

"So, what brings you here?" the Inspector asked, not really wishing for an answer.

Prue played with her hands that were placed on her lap. "I'm sorry for what happened when you came round." she began, not having seen Darryl since then.

"It's hardly your fault, Prue. Your Dad shouldn't have acted the way he did." he replied, aware that Victor's words were probably more damaging to Prue than any other reaction he could have given.

Prue laughed hollowly as she ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, well, nothing new there. Actually that's one of the reasons I'm here. I was wondering if you could give this to him." to which, Prue handed over an envelope.

Darryl looked at it briefly, then glanced back at the raven haired Halliwell. "Sure, but wouldn't you rather do it?"

"To be honest, I don't really want to see him at the moment."

He nodded in understanding but couldn't seem to find an adequate response, so instead he decided to change the subject.

"What's the other reason?"

"Well…um…the Source has called us out…..meaning it's taking place tomorrow." Prue replied shortly and watched as Darryl was silent for what seemed like hours. However she did understand his shock, she too was surprised by how quickly the Source reacted to her message. Prue assumed evil would draw it out longer, keep them all on their toes but apparently they were just as anxious.

Eventually, after Prue's mind had wandered for quite a distance, Darryl broke his silence. "That soon?"

"Yeah. I did kind of prompt him though." she smiled slyly, which caused the Inspector to roll his eyes. "What? He sent demons, I just sent one back with a message saying it was now or never." Prue defended herself.

"Diving head first." he muttered, showing his disapproval.

"It's the only way I know." she grinned. "All or nothing."

"You better come back Prue. All of you." Darryl's voice was low and although he would complain about his involvement with the Halliwells, he would hate for something to happen to them.

Prue smiled softly. "We will," she paused for a moment, "…but if I don't, look after them for me."

"Of course I would, you wouldn't have needed to ask me…" he replied sincerely, "…but your coming back, you hear me." Darryl was slightly surprised when Prue grinned at the big brotherly nature then hugged him.

"Just a precaution." pulling away she added, "Thank you Darryl."

"What are friends for?" the Inspector asked with a soft smile, which was returned as Prue stood preparing to leave.

"Could you not give that to him until tomorrow, once we've left?" she requested, indicating to the envelope still held in Darryl's hand.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. I better go, the rest will worry." Prue replied, beginning to head towards the door.

"Be safe Prue." Darryl called as the door opened, filling the room with the hectic sounds of the station house.

Prue spun back round and grinned. "I always am." she retorted before finally leaving the room.

It was then Darryl gazed down at the envelope. _I really hope Victor doesn't shot the messenger, _he thought, wondering what Prue could have wrote.

----------

"Hey, I'm back." Prue called into the manor as she threw her keys down on the side.

"Where did you go?" Paige asked, walking into the foyer, surprised she didn't actually know Prue had left the house.

"I went to see Darryl. Didn't Piper tell you?" Prue was equally as surprised that Piper hadn't told anyone.

"No, she's a bit preoccupied right now." at her sister's expression of bewilderment, the youngest continued as she followed her into the kitchen, "They called Leo away and he hasn't came back yet."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs. Why'd you go see Darryl?" Paige questioned jumping up onto the counter, while Prue went over to the coffee pot.

"Give him a heads up, I thought he should know. You want one?" she asked facing her sister as she indicated to the coffee. Paige shook her head and instead opted for an apple, which sat perfectly in the fruit bowl.

The oldest turned back round and began to allow her mind to stray. Prue started to worry about her actions yesterday and the repercussions it could have for her family.

She couldn't seem to work out ifit had came from actual impatience or as a consequence to her breakdown of control earlier and her need to find something to control. Both were plausible; which frightened her slightly, especially the risk she hadn't even considered at the time.

Finally Prue decided to face her sister again, who seemed very content with her apple and swinging her legs aimlessly. "Do you agree with what I did?"

"You mean Darryl?" Paige replied trying to swallow what was left in her mouth.

"No, the demon yesterday."

"Well, yeah. I can't say I wasn't surprised but it's about time the Source pulled his finger out." she answered, taking a bite of her apple to finish her sentence.

"You have a way with words." Prue laughed, sipping her coffee.

Paige shrugged with a broad smile. "Prue, at least now we know it's coming. It maybe soon, but we'd still be waiting and if you haven't noticed, we're not exactly the most patient of people." she stated, knowing that really Prue and herself were mainly the impatient ones but the rest were close behind. "Plus now we get to kick some demon butt."

Prue laughed again, watching as Paige took another bite out of her apple, making her seem completely unfazed by the impending battle. Then she realised one of those reasons and glanced around the room. "Where's Glen?"

"Gone to the market. He'll be back soon." the youngest beamed, glowing at the mention of him.

"Oh, really…" Prue replied with a smirk, "..do tell."

However, before Paige could even begin, Leo orbed in, causing the Halliwell sisters to exchange irritated expressions. Then both of them turned to face him and instantly Paige jumped off the counter.

"I'll go get them." she announced already halfway out the door.

"You want some coffee?" Prue asked her brother-in-law.

"No thanks."

"Is it bad?" she asked, trying to read his face.

"No, it's quite good. Living room." he answered, pointing behind him.

Prue nodded and began to follow him out of the room.

----------

Everyone, including Glen and Cole, had gathered in the living room. Now they were waiting for Leo to begin his explanation, particularly Piper, who had been worried and growing more and more annoyed when he had left and just wanted answers.

"Well I was 'Up There' because they wanted me to give you something." Leo began and pulled out a cloth bag he had.

"I like presents, even if the Elders are trying to butter us up." Phoebe stated, knowing this was Their way of making the sisters feel appreciated. Although another part of her knew this wouldn't last, only until after the battle.

Leo now pulled out three daggers, which looked slightly bigger than the typical dagger they had came across. He then handed one to Piper, then to Phoebe and then they watched, wondering if the final one would be passed to Prue or Paige.

He handed the final weapon to Paige, who was stunned at the fact she received it. However she noticed the tag with her name written creatively on it and then the other tags on the two daggers her sisters held. She glanced at Prue, who was finishing her coffee and looked completely neutral to not being handed one.

"What' s all this for Leo? And why are there only three?" Piper questioned, also aware that they were specifically meant for each of the younger Halliwells to have.

"Well there for the battle with the Source and the reason there's only three is because Prue's is arriving tomorrow I believe." Leo answered, smiling to his wife, who seemed to have cooled down from earlier.

Prue was slightly intrigued by the mention of her own, although she had to admit if she was handed one, she probably would have given it to the sister who hadn't.

"Supposedly they've each been blessed." the whitelighter added, watching as the sisters looked at the weapons in more detail.

"There beautiful." Phoebe stated, then her face creased as she noticed something about hers. "Are yours marked with, what looks like an element?" she asked them.

"Yeah, mine looks like water." Paige answered, also puzzled by the decoration. Then showed it to Glen, who was sat behind her with his arms lightly wraped around her waist.

"I think mines meant to be earth." Piper added, then showed Prue, who nodded in agreement.

"Well that would make Prue's fire because I'm pretty sure mine means air." Phoebe said and handed it to Cole to get his approval. However when he did see the symbol, the half demon laughed softly, causing all eyes to stare at him.

"They've got the elements to much the more prominent aspects of your personalities. The aspects that represent you more anyway." he explained.

Each Halliwell looked at the others and eventually smiled at the obvious connections that Cole had pointed out.

"Does this actually have any significance?" Prue asked.

"As far as I know, no. It's more of connections being made; like the four elements and the four points of a compass. The four of you, the four of them." Leo answered.

"Directions of a compass?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah. I think Prue represents the North, you as the East, Paige as the South and Piper as the West."

"Oh great, I'm the Wicked Witch of the West." Piper spat sarcastically making the others laugh.

Leo sat on the arm of the chair next to Piper and placed an arm around his wife, "Nothing's proven, honey, it's just theories." he offered, trying to hold back the grin, which was itching to come out.

"So many clichés, so little time." Paige muttered, receiving a glare from her older sister.

"Well, as much as I would love to sit around here all day, I don't…so what do you want to do?" Phoebe asked cutting in before Piper had a chance to retaliate with words.

"We could always go out and then go to the club later on." Piper suggested, forgetting Paige's quip. Instead she gazed around the room and gathered a round of nods, all but her oldest sister. "Prue?"

"I'll meet you guys at the club later. You should go out and have some fun." Prue answered. There was two reasons to her reluctance to join them and one was, she didn't like the idea of being the seventh wheel for a day out.

"So should you." Phoebe tried to coax, however Prue remained quiet.

"Aren't you going to come?" Paige whined playfully. She didn't like the fact that Prue would be left there, alone.

"I promise I'll meet you all at the club later." when nobody budged or seemed to register what she was saying, Prue continued, "I will, just go and enjoy yourselves."

"Prue we can't just leave you." Piper replied in concern. After yesterday, she was more worried about her sister. Piper didn't like the thought of leaving Prue out and with the added pressure of the Source and her sister's current emotional state, having Prue home alone seemed somewhat irresponsible.

"Yes you can. I have some stuff to sort out anyway."

The younger Halliwells rolled their eyes at the stubbornness. Although they all wanted for her to join them, there was the indication that they would spend the majority of their day trying to convince Prue.

In defeat they began to disperse, with Paige and Phoebe breathing out a sigh. Both were slightly annoyed at the fact that their older sister didn't want to spend time with them, especially as to what was happening tomorrow.

Before Prue could disappear like everyone else from the room, Piper grabbed her arm. "What stuff?" she whispered, hoping Prue wouldn't summon Patty.

Leo had returned last night with news that her mother was fine, emotional but she was okay. However Piper wasn't so sure with Prue and when Leo told her that her mother wouldn't arrive if she was summoned, she didn't want Prue to start believing that Patty didn't want to see her.

"Krolan." Prue replied shortly, offering a smile. It held no happiness but mainly a lingering sense of pain and very slight bitterness.

Prue then walked away as Piper still stood in the same spot, wondering if it was actually a good idea to leave. Prue had filled her in on the current state of the Krolan situation, although she was glad for her sister, she and Prue both knew that it was pretty much doomed.

"So where shall we go?" Leo asked, bring Piper out of her thoughts. "Movies?"

"Yeah, sure. Then what?" she replied, a little distracted,

"Don't know, let's just make it up as we go along." he suggested with a grin.

_Now that's a happy smile, _Piper thought, unable to resist the urge to mirror her husband's expression.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Chapter 25 done...but still more to come. (I so should try poetry.)

Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you all liked the last chap and hope you all like this one too.

Also auntiedoc; welcome and thanks for putting me down as a fav author, really sweet of you.

So, I will try my hardest to update during the week at some point but please don't hold me to it. :o)

Talk... or rather I write you read... to you later. ;o)


	26. Me Witch, You Elder

A/N: Sorry for the major delay guys, this week has been absoultly manic and I'm so tired I just wanna sleep.

Anyway here you go.

* * *

26. Me, Witch. You, Elder

Sat at the window seat of her room, Prue gazed down at the silent and deserted street below. She felt peaceful and also weary of the quietness the neighbourhood held at the moment. Even the dog a few doors down remained silent, a rarity the past months.

Prue's mind had replayed the significant points in her life until some had began to blur. The more she was alone, the more her thoughts had a chance to process everything.

However, she knew that it would not be long before her sisters began to phone. Prue had spent hours by the window. Once her sisters had left, she found there wasn't actually a lot for her to do and so spent her time just thinking.

An occurring theme was that the last few months just seemed to be one test after another and the feeling of everything falling apart was also present. Prue just hoped that after tomorrow, things could begin to be put back together.

Prue felt a presence in her room and knew instantly they hadn't used the conventional way to enter. She never turned to face the person, having been trying to prepare herself for this encounter. However she couldn't hide the delicate smile that appeared on her face, as he moved behind her, sitting down so she could lean against him.

"Hey." she finally greeted softly, noticing he wasn't in the gown, Elder's were supposed to wear.

"Hi." Krolan replied, leaning his chin gently on her shoulder, smiling at the closeness between them. "How are you?"

"Been better." Prue sighed.

Silence fell for sometime, neither wanting to admit the nagging obstacle that would always be evident when they were together. Minutes passed and still both remained quiet, until Prue sighed heavily and decided the conversation, she had run through her head over and over, was now needed.

"Why are things given, to only be taken away?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Krolan had no answer. He understood the meaning behind the question but still he couldn't tell her what she would want to hear. "I don't know." he replied, a little ashamed that that was his answer.

"It would never work between us, would it?" Prue's voice had rose slightly in volume.

Krolan tensed at the question, which she noticed instantly. The reaction held her answer and she stood wanting to distance herself quickly. With her back to the Elder, Prue ran her hands over her face, trying to calm down.

"We could try." Krolan stated as he also stood, however he hardly stepped forward, afraid she would only move away. Although another reaction from her caused his heart to fall, when he heard a soft laugh.

Prue spun to face him, running a hand through her raven hair. "Who are we kidding Krolan?" she replied gently, "You're an Elder, you stay 'Up There'. I'm a witch, I stay here. It would probably be easier if you lived in Tokyo."

"I can give it up." he responded.

"What?"

"I can stop being an Elder. I fall from grace." Krolan explained, moving a step closer.

"No, you can't." Prue shot back. "We barely know each other. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're here now but if this…" she waves her hand between the pair of them. "..doesn't work, you can't go back."

"But it might work." he argued, wanting to take the chance. Prue was right, they had only met a short time ago, however when he was with her, he never felt un-human as apposed to being Up There.

"Are you prepared to risk your calling on it?" she replied, knowing the complications would only increase if they were to pursue the relationship.

Krolan, however, was less bothered by the complications and more concerned with theunderlining pain Prue always seemed to try and mask within her voice. As a result he moved forward, wanting to comfort her in someway.

Prue noticed this and although she had wanted distance a moment ago, she couldn't compel herself to move further back. "I see what it does to Piper and she's with a whitelighter. It couldn't work with us."

"I don't want to go." he whispered, leaning in closer so their foreheads almost met.

He was close and all Prue could think was what had happened the last time they had been this close. The feeling of her problems just disappearing away and the care-free illusion that replaced them was something she wanted again.

The oldest Halliwell sighed heavily, closing her eyes for longer than intended. _Why is this so complicated? _she thought, _Why, of all things, do you have to be an Elder? _Opening her eyes, she was met with his concerned and dejected ones, momentarily crashing what resolve she had.

"Neither do I…." she was cut off before she could complete her sentence by his lips meeting hers.

The illusion took it's place as Prue moved her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Once again, her mind went blank of all the problems that still weighed heavily on her shoulders. The feeling grew as did the kiss, having both forgotten about their recent debate.

Losing balance slightly, they fell on to the bed with Prue beneath Krolan. That exact moment hit the Charmed One hard, as if she had jumped from a cliff top and landed in ice cold water of a river below, not only scaring herself with fear but also the irresponsible nature of her actions.

"Krolan." she mumbled, causing him to pull away. "This isn't fair on either of us." Prue sighed, noticing the sheepish look on his face, which would have made her laugh had it been under different circumstances.

Krolan moved and laid beside her on his side, where he watched as she ran her hands over her face. He now saw sense as to what Prue had been saying minutes before and guilt seemed to envelope the Elder, considering the added emotional problems he had given to her.

"I'll move to Tokyo next time?" Krolan spoke quietly, breaking the silence that had appeared between them.

Prue removed her hands from her face and smiled softly towards him,noticing the shame he shouldn't feel. "It's supposedly a nice place." she replied, watching as the Elder mirrored her smile.

Silence fell again as they both stared at the other. Finally Krolan broke eye contact and cleared his throat. "I should go." to which Prue nodded very slightly, howeverhe sawthe tiredness set in once more around her.

Krolan forced himself to not try and comfort her. Instead he offered a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Prue, everything will work out, I promise." he soothed, giving her hand a quick squeeze before he vanished.

Alone in her room once again, Prue felt as if this would always bethe way her life shall remain. Alone and complicated. Thoughts began to swirl that maybe if she was less guarded and less complex herself, maybe her life would alter with it….or maybe she just wanted the one person she couldn't have.

The phone rang loudly and brought Prue out of her daze with a groan, predicting the it would be one of her younger sisters.

----------

"She said she was coming, right?" Piper asked, looking down at her watch, then back up to the remainder of the family. They were all currently sat within the alcove, waiting for the eldest Charmed One to arrive.

"Yes and she will be." Phoebe answered, a little tired of Piper's worrying. The younger sister had phoned Prue earlier, checking to make sure she was still joining the rest of them. However, one thing Phoebe left out, while relaying the conversation to Piper, was that Prue sounded upset. She had said that she was fine but Phoebe found it hard to believe her.

As Piper shot an expression with a raised eyebrow and then showed her watch to indicate the time, Leo cleared his throat and stood as Glen and Cole followed suite. "We're…uh, going to go get some more drinks." They soon scampered away, happy to get out of the tension building in the small area.

Piper rolled her eyes at the excuse, as she then glanced at her full glass still sat on table. Finally she sighed and looked to her sisters. "It's been over an hour."

"Piper she's probably getting changed. You know what she's like." Paige tried to stop her sister's worrying.

"Know what who is like?" Prue chirped, walking into the alcove making her younger sisters jump at her sudden presence. She came and sat down next to Piper, unaware of the jolt she had just given them.

"Where have you been?" her married sister demanded, her worry now showing through as anger.

Prue was taken back by the tone. "Changing." she answered, glancing at her other two sisters to see if they understood why Piper was so mad.

"Told ya." Paige gloated in a sing-song voice, resulting in a glare being sent in her direction.

"Don't worry about her…" Phoebe smiled, gesturing towards Piper, while still talking to Prue. "..She's been asking where you've been for a while now."

"I'm sorry but when the Source calls us out and we're separated, I panic, okay." Piper huffed in response.

The oldest Halliwell rubbed her sister's knee trying to calm Piper's stress levels, knowing it couldn't be healthy. "Well, no need to panic. I'm here now." she grinned, receiving a very weak smile in return. "So, what did you guys do today?"

"We went to the movies, then to the beach. Did a bit of shopping. Had a meal and finally we came here." Paige answered, counting each event on a different finger.

"You had fun then?" Prue continued, glad to be thinking of something other than Krolan and her other problems.

"Yeah we did, apart from Miss Hormonal over there." Phoebe quipped, pointing to Piper to show who she meant.

Prue, however, panicked inwardly. _Please don't mention pregnancy, please don't mention pregnancy. _she rapidly thought, noticing Piper having the same expression on her face. _Think Prue, do something. _she told herself.

"What do you expect, Pheebs, Piper's just stressing, aren't ya?" the eldest sister grinned, again patting her sister's knee, trying to offer her support.

"Aren't I always." Piper replied, after a brief but noticeable moment of silence. However it passed as both Phoebe and Paige smirked, while the two older sisters caught each other's eye quickly.

"Well…" Paige stated, as she stood from her seat and made herself at home next to Prue. "…it would have been more fun with you there, Prue."

"Yeah…" Phoebe agreed, as she also came over and sat between Prue and Piper, who had to move over a little so all the Halliwells could fit. "…but we got you something anyway."

Piper rolled her eyes at the fact that Phoebe couldn't keep anything a surprise for longer than five minutes and in defeat the second eldest leaned over the side of the chair, grabbing hold of two bags.

"Aww, you guys shouldn't have." Prue grinned, accepting the bags from Piper. She pulled them open and pulled out clothing; a pair of black leather trousers and a black, sleeveless top. "Not that I'm not grateful but why?" she asked confused, as she had similar items at home.

"We thought instead of you ruining your good stuff tomorrow, we would buy these…you know battle clothing." Phoebe answered, to which Prue laughed, having not thought that far ahead.

"I see," she grinned. "So I assume you dragged the guys to every clothing store to get yourself something as well then."

"Of course." Paige replied in a 'duh' manner.

"Well thank you."

"There's something else in there. Right at the bottom." Phoebe told Prue, who was putting the clothing back inside the bag. The eldest looked inside, finding a small little box. Intrigued she pulled it out and opened it.

"Where did you find this?" she asked, awed by the reappearance of the gold ring with a small blue stone set in the middle.

"We didn't." Phoebe stated, causing Prue's eyebrow to shoot up in puzzlement. "..Piper did." she explained.

Prue then looked to her oldest younger sister, who smiled before answering. "I found it in your old closet a couple of months ago and I thought I'd save it till your birthday but that's too far away…..though seriously Prue, you need to stop losing things."

However her sister wasn't listening to the last part of her statement and continued to look at the small piece of jewellery.

"So I hear Mum gave you that." Paige prodded, having not been there to know the story behind it.

"Yeah," Prue answered, leaning back against the chair. "..I was about seven and I was raiding through her jewellery box, when I found this. It didn't fit at all, so Mum said that I could have it on a chain until I was older. She never told me where she got it from though." she mused.

"Maybe you can ask her next time you see her." Phoebe pondered, as her eyes also fixed on the ice blue stone that shone slightly. She never noticed the worried expression that fleeted on Prue's face briefly.

"Anyway, thank you." Prue stated as she gave each sister a kiss on the temple.

"Hey Prue." Cole greeted coming back from the bar with two drinks in his hands and Leo and Glen trailing behind, also with two drinks each.

"Hi." she replied to all three of them.

"Sorry we didn't get you a drink." Leo apologised, placing what he had in his hands down on the table. "I'll just..."

"No need, I'll get it." Prue smiled, getting up from her seat.

Leo, however, shook his head. "No, I'll be right back."

"No, sit your whitelighter ass back down next to your wife. I'm going to get it….Plus it's getting all mushy in here." she smiled, leaving the alcove after insuring Leo had in fact obeyed her order. Everyone else was sniggering at Leo's expense, as a slight shade of red appeared on his face.

"Tomorrow will be fun if she gives orders like that." Cole laughed.

"I bet the Elders are kicking themselves now." Paige quipped, amused at the idea.

"Of course they are, we're the uncontrollable Charmed Ones." Piper agreed, cuddling into Leo.

The small space filled with silence as everyone began to wonder what tomorrow would bring. Mostly they were filled with the fear of losing someone they hold dear or being unable to affect the outcome.

Finally Phoebe had enough of the morbid feeling encircling them all. "Now, Mr Turner, you going to show me what you can do on the dance floor." she grinned to the demon as she stood, extending her hand towards him. He accepted, mirroring the grin that was on the second youngest face.

"Come on Glen, you can too." Paige announced, dragging the mortal from his comfortable spot on the chair across from her.

Piper sighed wistfully, feeling happy at the moment. She had her worries and her problems, but right now she was happy just being with her family.

"Where did they all go?" Prue questioned, sitting back down in the now almost empty alcove. She held her drink in one hand and a small piece of paper in the other.

"Dancing. What's that?" Piper asked back, indicating to the paper.

"Phone number. I didn't want to break his heart by saying no, even if I didn't want it." the eldest replied, placing it under an empty glass.

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"He's Paige's age." Prue answered, a little disgusted by the idea, however the look made both Leo and Piper laugh. "Now, if I can find one that's my age, is interesting, doesn't come from 'Up There' and doesn't plan on spending the next decade or so in jail, I'll be well on my way." she smiled, although knowing her sister would see through it.

"If it's any consolation, I'm married to a dead guy." Piper offered with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"A little." Prue grinned, as Leo sat slightly offended by their topic choice.

----------

The manor door opened and the Charmed Ones, Leo, Glenn and Cole walked in, each exhausted. Phoebe immediately took Cole's hand and proceeded up the stairs.

"Heading to bed now, got to be all energised for tomorrow." she sighed, wanting the past couple of months to have just been a dream.

"Night Pheebs." Prue called, as did everyone else.

"Night." came a joint tired response from half way up the staircase.

Piper turned to the remaining people and smiled. "I think were going to follow. I'll see you guys in the morning." she turned to head for their bedroom but stopped mid-step and turned back round. "Prue, sleep. You hear me." she instructed with a pointed finger towards the eldest Halliwell. "No wandering. Sleep."

Prue rolled her eyes but she nodded with a smile on her face. She then watched as her married sister smiled in response and then continued upstairs.

"She's right, Prue. Go on up to bed." Paige mothered, grinning at the fact she got to boss her big sister about.

"I can't believe I'm being sent to bed by my baby sister." Prue whined jokingly, noticing the fun Paige was having at the moment.

"Well I am, now get, go on. Your to actually sleep as well, just because you can't in half an hour, doesn't mean you get up and sit down here all night. As Phoebe said we all need to be energised." Paige continued, making Prue turn in the right direction by pushing her gently.

"Fine, fine, fine. Stop pushing." the older sister smiled, and kissed Paige's cheek. "Night sweetie and you sleep too. Night Glen."

"Night Prue." Glen replied as she disappeared. He wrapped his arms around Paige and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Should we do the same?" he asked, giving her neck a kiss.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." she quipped, pulling him along behind her.

----------

Prue was laying in bed, having been there for over an hour and was still finding it near impossible to fall asleep.

_Sleep, come on. _she kept repeating to herself, turning once again to get comfortable. If she was actually sharing her bed, she was certain they would have kicked her out by now.

_That's it. _she thought, giving the covers a kick to get out from under them. Prue knew she couldn't go downstairs, her sisters would worry or send her back to bed. The last thought caused the oldest sister to laugh silently, wondering how that would play out.

Instead, she found herself drawn back to the window she had sat at earlier. Grabbing a soft blanket and the ring she had been given back after years of it being missing, she sat down and gazed out at the once more deserted street.

Allowing thoughts and memories to wash over her, Prue visible relaxed but still not enough to sleep.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Again I'm sorry for the delay. I will try my best to update quicker but again I can't promise anything.

Thanks for the review Poofball, glad you like me (that's nota typo I meant me.) story. By the way love yours.

Mony 19; thanks again for all your reviews :o) and yeah trainings over, I now have to work. Damn it. I even had to work a half day today, but as long as I get paid I will suffer.

emelie; the letter thing will come into play soon, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait, sorry;o) btw, I don't mind the bugging, it keeps me entertained.

charmedbaby11; thankyou for your review too.

kaydence; Phoebe an airhead, you would have never guessed would you? lol. btw I would agree but I'm trying to be Phoebe-friendly.

and finally Peanut; sorry my fingers didn't crack any quicker but I hope you like this too. Oh and thank you very much for putting me down as a favourite author, it's amazingly nice of you and everyone else who does.

um... is there anyone else I forgot. If I have, I'm sorry and you have full permission to yell...or type in capitals...at me and use one of those exclaimation mark thingys.

Thank you once again to all who read and big hug (ifI could but some of you live well far away) to all who review.

I think I'm done so I'llstop writing right about now...


	27. Tired and the Restless

A/N: Hey guys, me back with another chap.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

27. Tired and the Restless.

Phoebe woke from a restless sleep once again and she turned away from Cole, who slept peacefully beside her, to glance at the clock on her beside cabinet.

_Five am, _she thought in annoyance. It had only been an hour and a half since she last awoke. Any other day, she would never see five am, unless she was coming in at that time.

She carefully climbed out of bed, hoping Cole wouldn't wake with her movement. Phoebe crept out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.

The free-spirited Halliwell decided to check on her sisters, to see if they were having any more luck with sleeping than she was. Phoebe quietly opened Paige's door and smiled as she noticed her younger sister wrapped in Glen's arms.

_At least someone's getting some rest, _she thought, continuing to Piper's room.

Looking inside, Phoebe could tell Piper hadn't had the same luck as Paige. Her covers were everywhere and her pillow was at the other end of the bed. Instead, she was now using Leo's chest to rest her head.

Phoebe smiled and was grateful Piper was now asleep, while closing the door again. _Next stop. Prue, _she thought.

She opened the bedroom door and peered in. _Oh God, where's she gone? _Phoebe sighed, seeing the empty bed. It also appeared Prue had had a restless night but that didn't really surprise her younger sister.

Pushing open the door further, Phoebe walked in and glanced over the room. It was then she noticed the huddled figure by the window and moved towards it. She smiled at the sight of Prue sleeping peacefully, although it was probably the most uncomfortable and weirdest place for her to sleep.

Phoebe knelt down and began to gently rock her oldest sister's shoulder. Even though she felt terrible for doing so, she also didn't want Prue to ache later on.

"Prue, honey." she whispered just loud enough for Prue to hear.

"What? What's going on?" Prue replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes, while being slightly disorientated from being woken.

"Sshh, nothing." Phoebe soothed, smiling at the reaction, "I thought you might prefer your bed."

"Phoebe?" the eldest asked, only now realising who had woken her.

Her sister laughed quietly, "Yeah."

"What time is it?" Prue yawned.

"Five am. How long have you been sat there?"

Prue was quiet for a little while, knowing she was going get an earful from her younger sister. "All night." she replied quietly, too tired to think of a better excuse. However at Phoebe's less than happy look, Prue continued. "I couldn't sleep."

"How long have you been asleep?" Phoebe interrogated.

"Maybe...two hours."

"Prue!"

"What are you doing up, anyway?" Prue countered.

Phoebe had to admit if she told the truth, it would sound hypocritical but nevertheless she went with it. "I couldn't sleep but…" she cut Prue off, as her sister went to interrupt. "…I've slept longer than two hours."

Prue glanced away sheepishly at that point.

"Come on, your getting in your bed." the younger Halliwell announced, pulling Prue to her feet then proceeding to the bed, where Prue got in with out much of a fight. Phoebe smiled and climbed in next to her.

"Your not going?" Prue asked in surprise.

"Nope, not until your asleep at least."

The oldest sister laughed at the childish treatment she was receiving and pulled the younger one closer. "Come on then."

Phoebe giggled softly, while cuddling up next to Prue. Neither spoke for a few minutes, both relaxing under the calmness of the house.

"Prue.."

"Hmm.." was the quiet reply.

"Thanks." Phoebe sighed, allowing her eyes to momentarily close.

"What for?"

"Just thanks." the original youngest yawned. Her vague answer only leaving Prue a little puzzled, however she pushed it aside and smiled.

"See your tired too." she responded to Phoebe's yawn.

"You both are."

Phoebe and Prue looked towards the door to find Piper leaning against the frame, grinning at the sight. _If only they could act like this normally, instead of the arguing, _Piper thought, although she had to admit the two got on a lot better now than before.

"You wanna join us." Prue offered, as Phoebe nodded her head enthusiastically.

Piper laughed but nevertheless she closed the door to and then moved round to the opposite side of the bed to Phoebe, as Prue moved up to give her some room. "I think we're to old for this." she chuckled, making herself comfortable.

"Never." Phoebe answered as if hurt by the suggestion.

"I think we're missing someone." Prue broke in, "Should we go get her?" she asked, not wanting to leave her baby sister out. It was difficult for Paige at the best of times but she didn't want her sister to ever feel that she didn't belong with them.

"I checked and she was sound asleep. Plus are you prepared for the black eye she'll give you when you try to wake her." Piper smirked, she also didn't want to leave Paige out but their youngest sister wasn't the calmest of people when woken up.

"You were asleep too, when I checked." Phoebe informed her older sister.

"I woke up when I heard the door close, thought maybe Prue had gone on oneof her wanders." Piper explained.

Prue smiled, "Well I didn't."

"Nope, you were just asleep by the window, if you can call two hours sleeping." Phoebe replied, followed by a yawn.

_Thanks Pheebs, _Prue thought as Piper looked towards her expecting answers. The oldest Halliwell was slightly surprised with the look of annoyance on her younger sister's face.

"I couldn't sleep…and before you start, look at who's room you have ended up in. I didn't do the wandering, you two did."

Piper's face softened as she yawned, again getting comfortable. "It used to be my room."

"I used to have to share with Piper." Phoebe added, finding it as a credible excuse. Another yawn escaped her mouth as her eyelids kept falling heavily.

"Fine…but stop the…." Prue yawned mid-sentence. "…yawning, it's catching." she finished.

"Sorry." both younger sisters laughed.

"Sleep." Prue instructed, watching as Phoebe tried to keep herself awake. The action only made her reminisce from when they were kids and Phoebe would insist she was old enough to stay up late. The funny thing was after they relented, Phoebe would fall fast asleep within ten minutes.

"Give it a couple of minutes and she'll be gone." Piper whispered, knowing what Prue was thinking as she had been thinking the same thing.

Prue turned her head towards Piper and smiled. "You okay?"

Piper smiled back. "I will be. You?"

"Yeah, I think we all will be." the oldest replied turning back to Phoebe to find she'd giving up on the fight with her eyelids. "If only I had a marker pen." she sniggered to Piper.

"Paige isn't the only one who can give black eyes you know…and I don't mean with a pen." the younger of the two mused, watching the glint in Prue's eye soften. That glint was always the catalyst to them getting in trouble when they were kids.

The only problem Piper found was that know Phoebe and Paige had a similar one, which had the same out come. She knew she had one too, Leo would always cringe when he saw it. _It's a Halliwell thing, _she thought, before looking back to Prue, who had finally succumbed to her own tiredness.

Piper smiled, then closed her eyes. _We all will be okay, _she thought, placing one hand on her stomach.

----------

Paige bolted up in bed and took a deep breath, as she recovered from the same dream she had been plagued with for the past month or so. She hadn't told any of her sisters she had been having the same reoccurring dream. All they would tell her was that there was nothing to worry about and wouldn't take it seriously.

She surveyed the room, grateful Glen was still peacefully asleep. Paige smiled at how adorable he looked, then turned her attention to the clock, which shone just above his head. _Seven-thirty, I slept that long, _she thought.

The youngest Halliwell got out of bed and left the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. _Plus it's not that early, _she told herself, deciding to make her way down to the kitchen. _Fill up on caffeine before the day really starts, maybe I can even put Prue's amount to shame _she mused, ._..not likely. _

Walking into the kitchen, Paige was surprised to see Piper sat at the table, deep in thought, while staring into the half filled glass of orange juice.

"Morning Pipe." Paige greeted semi-cheerfully.

Her sister jumped at the sudden sound and almost spilt the remainder of her juice on herself. "Paige, I didn't even realise you were there."

_What is with her and Prue?Prue acted the same way the other night. _Paige thought, grabbing for the coffee pot before sitting down next to Piper.

"Sorry." she replied sheepishly.

"Not your fault. Just jumpy." Piper smiled distractedly.

"You looked completely lost in there.." Paige gestured to Piper's head. "What's up?" she asked, takinga sip of her coffee.

"Nothing, thinking about the battle is all." the older sister half lied. She had also been debating whether she was making the right decision about going. At the moment she had two lots of instincts working over time. One set, wanting to protect the baby she now carried and the other telling her that she would be needed in this battle.

"It'll work out, Piper. We'll all be okay." Paige smiled, unaware that Prue had said the same thing. "Good always win in the long run."

Piper smiled at the optimistic reply, "I guess your right…..What are you doing up anyway?"

"Woke up." Paige answered with a shrug, "..decided to stay up. How'd you sleep?"

"The best I could. I came down about seven, so I didn't do too bad."

"What about our darling sisters?" the youngest asked with a grin.

"Fast asleep in Prue's room."

"Both of them?" she was surprised by the answer.

"Yeah, Phoebe went checking the rooms a couple of hours ago and found Prue by her window, asleep. I followed Pheebs and found her in there, so we stayed. We didn't get you 'cause you're a bit of a handful to wake." Piper smiled apologetically.

"I understand.." Paige smiled, even though it did kind of sting. "One of you may have got a punchin the mouth. SoPrue didn't sleep?" she questioned, wanting to change the topic.

"Very little. Bright side she is now." Piper replied, noticing the way Paige did feel left out. _Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. _

Paige grinned and then got the similar glint Prue had in her eyes last night, that Piper had witnessed. "Well maybe next time we should use sleeping pills." she quipped, giving Piper a sly grin, to which Piper laughed at.

"Never drug me, Paige. It won't be pretty when I wake up." came Prue's stern and warning voice.

Paige was shocked and turned round, wondering why whenever she spoke about Prue, her sister would always turn up to hear the bad stuff.

"Prue your invisible again." Piper laughed, not only at Prue's lack of appearance but at Paige, who had a habit of getting caught with her foot in her mouth.

The eldest Halliwell then appeared in front of them and before the older two had a chance to say anything, Paige jumped in.

"Forget the drugs, it ain't pretty now." she joked, taking in Prue's lack of usual tidiness.

"Ouuu." Prue replied, glaring at the youngest before turning invisible again.

Paige kept spinning in her chair trying to find where her sister was. However the next thing she knew, she was on the kitchen floor with said sister pinning her down.

"Take it back." Prue laughed.

"Piper, help!" Paige squealed.

"Don't put me in the middle." Piper grinned, enjoying the situation.

"Take it back, Paige. I mean I still owe you for the tickling." the oldest threatened playfully.

"Piper please."

However the only response Paige received was more laughter. "Okay, okay. I take it back, you look nothing less than your perfect self, Prue." she cried out, giving up on getting Piper to help.

"That's sweet of you to say, Paige. You look perfect too." Prue replied, while standing up and ruffling her baby sisters hair.

She then continued to the coffee, as Paige picked herself up and glared at Piper, who was still sniggering. Prue came back and topped up Paige's cup. _I'll have to let her off the hook now, I suppose, _the half whitelighter thought, giving Prue a grateful smile.

Piper had calmed down by now and glanced to Prue, who sat down opposite. "What are you doing up?"

"Phoebe kicked me. Hard."

"Did she wake up?" Piper grinned, already knowing the answer.

"No, I have a bruised leg and she didn't even stir." Prue answered, slightly irritated but still finding it funny.

"You wanna sleep on the couch?" her pregnant sister asked, noticing the developing rings under Prue's eyes.

"Nah, I'm fine. Few more of these and I'll be like that energiser bunny." she grinned back, while pointing to the coffee she was drinking.

"Flat and lifeless but hyped up on caffeine." Paige quipped.

"Cute." Prue sarcastically replied.

Paige shrugged in response. "I try." she grinned.

"What was with the invisible thing anyway? Prue. Thought you had control over your power?" Piper cut in, worried that today, of all days, her sister's powers would go all 'wonky'.

Prue took a sip of her coffee before she answered. "I do…I guess I was thinking and it just kind of happened."

"What were you thinking about?" Paige questioned, curious as to what triggered the invisible Prue.

"A mixture of things." was the vague and slightly distant response.

"Like?" the youngest Halliwell prodded.

The oldest, however, was quiet for a moment or two before she placed a soft smile on her face. "To be honest, I kinda wanted to disappear. Like when you want the world to swallow you up whole."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Phoebe walked into the room. Heavy-eyed and sluggish, she fell onto an empty chair and rested her head on her folded arms, which shelaid on the table.

"Jackie Chan's up." Prue mocked, happy for the distraction. She stood and grabbed Phoebe some coffee and Piper some more juice.

At Phoebe's puzzled expression, Paige explained. "You kicked her in your sleep."

"Sorry Prue." Phoebe said sheepishly, taking the coffee she was offered.

"No major damage." Prue replied, pouring Piper's orange juice.

"Thank you." Piper smiled, although wanting the coffee everybody else seemed to be enjoying.

"Hey Pipe, what's with the juice?" Phoebe asked, noticing the lack of caffeine her sister was consuming.

Both Piper and Prue glanced at the other, trying to think quickly before Paige joined in. The youngest of the family was waiting patiently for the answer, but it wouldn't last long if they weren't quick with a response.

"Too much coffee will make me hyper, which would make me nervous." Piper lied, although it was still possible.

"I think it's a good idea. A less hyped up, neurotic Piper, the better." Prue approved, trying to cover up the actual reason.

"Thanks Prue." Piper sarcastically muttered, although Prue never noticed as she was trying to work out if their two other sisters bought the lie.

"I agree, you worry as it is." Paige supplied, while Phoebe nodded in agreement.

Piper glanced back to Prue, who was now staring off momentarily. She could tell the lies were weighing on her sister. They were on her as well, only she couldn't bring herself to tell everyone. _Not now anyway…get through it and then tell them, _she told herself.

"What are we going to do until…you know what?" Phoebe asked, snapping both older sisters out of their thoughts.

Prue glanced at each sister. "I'm not sure, although I kinda want to go somewhere quickly. I shouldn't be long though."

"Where?" Piper asked, wondering if it was the lake.

"Just….somewhere." Prue replied, standing up and heading for the shower.

"Where do you think she's going?" Phoebe looked to Piper for an answer.

"You got me."

----------

Prue walked through the quiet trees and bushes, taking her time. She hadn't returned to this place for a while now. It always felt as though half of it was missing.

To Prue though, half of it was missing, not the actual area but more of the atmosphere. However for some reason, she needed to return. She had decided last night, amongst the endless hours of thinking she found herself doing.

Carefully she sat down on the swing, which hang under a tree. Rocking it very slightly, she glanced over to the empty space next to her and unconsciously placed her hand there.

* * *

A/N: There you go. What you all think?

d; hey, your back,I was beginning to worry. Anyway glad you like it still.Oh andPractical Magic is a brilliant film. Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman are sisters and witches (never heard of that concept before) and basically the familyis cursed when it comes to love. Also Nicole Kidman character is rebellious and gets caught upwith the wrong type of guy. But if youcan check it out, you should,I personally love it.Also glad your back.

emelie; I have read the new chap for Brutal Fate and loved it, but it's being funny with the review so I will try again tomorrow. Sorry ;o)

Peanut; Krolan was actually there. I kinda didn't make it clear, 'cause I don't like writing that Elder's orb. It's a whitelighter thing. Sorry. Also I'm glad, you of all people, like Krolan. ;o)

To all other reviewers thank you very much. Really love them.

I'm considering opening a forumfor this type of ramble but I'm not sure yet. Depends if you guys would prefer that.

AlsoI forgot to mention, I'm writing a fic at the mo with three other writers (Hiem, hehe) It's called The Secrets of the Halliwell Sisterhood. I'd really appreciate you guys checking it out. Pen name the-power-of-four.

Okay, I've rambled enough, so I'm going to go. Bye.


	28. Deadly Arrival

A/N: I'm baaacck!

Well it's not like I left long but anyway I kinda typed this bit up quickly for you all. Hope you like.

* * *

28. Deadly Arrival.

Piper stood in front of the mirror, having just finished getting changed into the clothes she planned to wear for the battle. She wore a pair of black, light-weight jeans and a dark brown sleeveless top. She had also pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

_Am I doing the right thing? _she thought over and over again. Piper never answered the question, just repeated it.

Leo suddenly appeared around her waist, wrapping his arms tightly round her. She leaned into him and smiled softly.

"You ready?" he whispered.

----------

Phoebe sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the dagger she had been given. She, too, was also dressed in what she was wearing for the battle. A comfortable pair of black trousers and a top that showed her midriff.

Her slightly disfigured reflection on the blade mesmerized her, wondering if it would ever become clear.

"You okay?"

Phoebe glanced up and smiled at Cole, who was leaning against the door, obviously having witnessed her far of look.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

----------

Prue sat on her bed with the Book of Shadows open but placed to one side of her. She had been trying to find some information about the Source, the only problem, there was hardly any. Nothing substantial enough to be of any use anyway.

She was dressed in the clothing her sisters had brought for her and was now watching as the minutes ticked by.

A knock resounded on her door, causing Prue to look up quickly. "Yeah." she called once the initial shock had subsided.

"Hey, you ready?" Paige asked carefully, walking in to the room. The youngest was also dressed in a similar outfit, however she had her dagger tied tightly round her forearm.

Prue nodded and closed the large book, before standing. For a while the youngest and oldest Halliwell watched each other, "How you holding up?" Prue asked, wondering if they were ready to risk it all.

"Little nervous but I'm okay." Paige shrugged with a small smile.

Prue smiled back at the answer. "I'm glad you're here, Paige."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else, sis." Paige replied, as Prue moved towards her and the door.

"I love you, you know that?" she laughed, although being completely sincere.

"Always have." her sister grinned, "I love you too. Let's get going, shall we?"

As Prue left the room, she spotted a photo of them all, happy and smiling. Was she ready?

----------

The remainder of the family was waiting in the foyer of the manor as Paige and Prue descended the stairs.

"Nice get up, sis." Phoebe complimented from Cole's arms. It was rather odd being all dressed similar to each other, but she found it was kind of cool as well.

"Back at ya." Prue smiled, glancing around the room.

Each of them seemed nervous but confident at the same time. Glen stood close to Paige, aware that soon that they would all be leaving. Phoebe and Cole looked as though they were ready to take on the world, whilePaige hid the majority of her nervousness she had confessed to minutes earlier. Leo, who claimed to be a pacifist, protectively wrapped Piper in his arms.

Finally, Piper.

Prue gave a silent plea to her sister to stay, in response Piper glanced away. The action caused Prue to close her eyes in despair briefly, as she dug deep to find the confidence she needed. Was she ready?

"Okay, I believe we have a lunch date to get to." she spoke, attempting to hide any sign that she was scared.

Was she ready? Truth was….no. She didn't want to be. She wasn't ready to risk it all but she would. Irony struck as the phrase she had come to resent, propelled her forward. _For the greater good. _

They began to disappear in a mixture of orbs and shimmers, until the only person who remained was Glen.

---------

Darryl knocked on Victor's door. He had made a promise to Prue and he intended on keeping it. The only problem, he was worried as to how Victor would react.

_Breath, _he thought, _You can face down crazed killers, why is it so difficult for you to face a man with a bad temper. _the Inspector berated himself, as the door opened and Victor emerged into view.

"Darryl, Hi. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Hey…um, well Prue asked me to give this to you." Darryl replied, handing Victor the envelope.

The older man looked confused, glancing from the paper he held in his hand to Darryl. Ripping it open out of concern and curiosity, Victor began to read the hand written letter.

_Victor,_

_I thought you should know that the Source has given us his date. We'll be facing it together, today. _

_I'm sorry I'm a disappointment. I never wanted this, but it's happened. I can't change it, no matter how much I want to. Just know it was never my choice and I didn't want the responsibility, let alone asked for it. _

_I promise they will all be back, with or without me. If it's a choice between me and them, know it will always be them. Has been that way since you left._

_I'm sorry it couldn't be different._

_Prue._

Victor couldn't believe what he had just read. His eldest daughter was apologising for being a disappointment, which she could never be. When had it all gone wrong?

Once again, his temper had pushed her further away. He hadn't meant for what was said, but he was faced with the prospect of losing his daughters to something he could barely get a grip on. Why was it his family that had to fight demons and risk their lives?

"I need to talk to her." he muttered finally, as he stepped back into the apartment to grab his keys.

"She's probably already left, Victor." Darryl replied. _I should really evaluate my relationship with the Halliwells, _he thought, watching as the anger in Victor's face rose.

"I don't care! I need to try!" Victor shouted, slamming his door shut and quickly making his way out of the building.

Darryl rolled his eyes and followed the distraught father.

----------

The Halliwells stood in the clearing of Golden Gate Park, watching as various magical creatures fighting for good arrived. Silence had overcome them, amazed by how many had gathered, with more still adding to the growing mass.

Several of the leaders came to the sisters and spoke briefly, before returning to their particular patch. Everything just seemed so surreal to them.

Phoebe slowly walked closer to Prue and Paige, as Piper trailed behind. They faced each other, their backs to the rest of world.

"All raise a hand if your nervous." Paige quipped, making her older sisters laugh at her attempt to break the tension, which had worked successfully.

"I would but I'm concentrating on breathing at the moment." Piper commented with a smile.

A silence fell between the sisters, as each of them found it hard to contemplate the final outcome. It was difficult to comprehend that this was the moment they had been preparing for and it could quite possibly end badly.

Conversation seemed to trivial at this point in their lives, although each wanted it, there wasn't a topic they felt would justify disturbing the quietness.

However Phoebe soon found something they were probably all subconsciously thinking. "I don't know about you guys but I kinda wish Mum was here. You know lend a hand, give confidence, generally…be here."

The other sisters nodded and smiled at the thought, particularly as they had been thinking the same. Although, Prue also had an underlining of dread mixed with her feelings, an aspect she would gladly give to the next willing victim.

"Well I'm slightly hurt I'm not wanted."

The Charmed Ones turned to the unmistakable sound of their grandmother's voice, who stood along with their mother, bathed in a glow of fading white light, which soon disappeared so they looked as human as the sisters themselves.

"Grams? Mum?" Piper questioned, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. She quickly glanced to her older sister, knowing the end result of the last meeting between Patty and Pruewasn't so good.

Paige and Phoebe, having not found out about the night, greeted the two deceased witches warmly, while Prue held back slightly.

"I notice someone is back in your life again." Grams commented to Paige, who quirked up an eyebrow, amused at the tone she used.

"Do you mean a certain male influence?" she asked innocently.

"That would be the one, dear."

Paige could only smile in response, especially aware that Penny Halliwell was less impressed by men as you would be by a dog, who had just doo-dooed on your carpet.

"I've missed you Mum." Phoebe stated, hugging Patty close.

"Missed you too, sweetie." Patty replied, finally noticing Paige waiting behind Phoebe. She smiled broadly, to her youngest daughter. A smile was returned but was a little more reserved and shy.

"Come here, Paige." Patty called softly, wanting to hold her baby.

As Paige hugged her mother, Phoebe moved to the authoritative figure in her life.

"How's my little trouble maker?" Penny smiled.

"Grams." Phoebe laughed.

Once they had finished greeting the two, the younger Halliwells stood back allowing the older two there turn. Piper decided she would speak to her mother first, giving Prue some breathing space.

"Hi honey." Patty greeted, wrapping Piper into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone." she whispered, having felt guilty the entire time after leaving her in the attic the night of Prue's revelation.

"It's okay, it wasn't me I was worried about." Piper whispered back.

"Congratulations." her mother then whispered, feeling selfish for wanting to change the topic.

"You were always a power to contend with, weren't you?" Grams spoke to Prue, then stepped a side to allow her granddaughter view of the growing army.

"Learnt from the best." she replied with smile.

Piper joined them, letting Prue know it was her turn to talk to Patty. She sighed heavily, then dug deep to find some sort of courage to use.

"Penny would make a great name." Grams told Piper quietly, to which the younger witch rolled her eyes.

"Already have one, Grams."

Prue moved over to her mother and the two just stared at one another for a brief moment, until Patty pulled her daughter close.

"I'm sorry." they stated in unison, causing them to both laugh. The tension they had both been dreading was never really there, just an overwhelming amount of guilt, equally felt.

"I love you, Mum." Prue spoke quietly.

Patty beamed, having expected her daughter to hate her. "I love you too."

"So what brings you two here?" Phoebe asked, now that everyone had hugged and spoke. She was still slightly awed with the fact her mother was now more prominent in her life, even though she was dead.

"Well you didn't expect us to leave you four to it, did you?" Penny Halliwell replied. "Plus the afterlife is only for us. We can't have you girls joining us now, can we?"

"Mother." Patty responded.

"What? I love them dearly, Patty, but I don't plan on seeing them everyday for many years yet."

"We love you too, Grams." Piper laughed, as the others sniggered. She had to admit, she missed her grandmother's bluntness.

"So does anyone else plan on joining us from the afterlife? Ancestors?" Paige asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Their mother shared a fleeting glance with her own, before she replied. "Some may arrive."

"You know, when people die, do they all become so cryptic and passive?" Phoebe questioned, having noticed the exchange between the two.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Grams answered mysteriously and smiled when her granddaughters rolled their eyes.

* * *

A/N: It's getting there...I think.

You know what? I am suprised at the response this has gotten. To begin with I thought I'd have to review myself ;o) only joking, I'd just think I was really really crap.

Thanks to you all. I really appreciate it.

TV Crazed, jdjams and Anne Coulter; welcome to the fold, glad you like.

Mony19; I try not to disappoint :o) also the dream Paige had is the same one from...I think chap 7 or 8. It's been reoccuring and I was to lazy to post it again.

Glad you all liked the sister bit; thought it would lightening the mood slightly.

Anne Coulter; No more pregnancy, promise...not for a while anyway and I mean a while. And the Paige and Phoebe room bit, it wasn't until I started typing this up I realised the lack of them. I don't know why, I just find them harder to write I guess. But I'll work on it : )

Thank you all again, love all your reviews.

Ramble finished...bye.


	29. Just Like High School

A/N: Hey guys, how you all hanging?

Next chap is below but I'm really not liking it, so I fully understand if you wanna crucify me in your reviews.

* * *

29. Just Like High School 

Victor stood on the doorstep of the manor, pounding constantly for somebody to answer. Even after hearing somebody calling from inside the house, he still continued to hammer the door with his fist.

Finally the door swung open and Victor pushed past the young man, who stood before him, looking stunned by the erratic behaviour of the older man.

"Prue!" Victor bellowed, as Glen ultimately came out of his shocked state.

"Dude. What is your problem?…and who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Where's Prue?" Victor snapped in response.

"Look, she's not in, so would you leave?" Glen answered, while gesturing to the exit.

Instead of the defeated reaction Glen had expected to receive from the man, he found himself pinned to the wall with a balled up fist threatening to fly at his face.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Victor roared, not having the right frame of mind to make pleasantries.

"Victor, let him go." Darryl had appeared behind the furious father, pulling him of the younger man.

"They left, all of them." Glen hoarsely answered, rubbing his neck where Victor's hand had been.

Little did he know, his words had made Victor's heart fall, as if jumping from twenty floors without the safety of a parachute to guide him. However, the feeling was not about to deter Victor's resolve to stay until he had spoken to his daughter.

---------

Prue was still stood at the front of the mass of people, who had gathered to help keep evil where it belonged, in hell. She scanned the various faces but none of them stuck out, which she couldn't work out to be her own mind too chaotic to register them or she didn't want to, purely for selfish reasons.

Although, there was one group she instantly noticed and one face she had grown to care for. Sighing, she began to move with steady steps over to Krolan.

The Elder also spotted Prue and in the same manner moved to greet her, unable to remove the sad smile which plagued his features.

"Hey." Prue began quietly, offering a small smile.

"Hi." he replied in the same tone. Silence was once again in the conversation, neither sure of how to keep words flowing. Finally Krolan cleared his throat, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled but when he raised his eyebrow, she continued. "..Okay, a little nervous but I will be fine. You?"

"I'm good.." Krolan went quiet not sure what to say. He was feeling guilty for their last meeting and needing to apologise. "..um…about."

"Don't apologise…" Prue cut him off, "..if circumstances were different…." she trailed off herself, knowing he would understand what she wasgetting at.

Krolan nodded a little, "Yeah." he sighed wistfully.

Another Elder began to walk up to the pair and obviously didn't appreciate the closeness between the two, as he shot Prue looks of discontent. She mirrored the glance, more out of annoyance that he was rude.

"Krolan." the Elder stated, causing Krolan to glance round. "Come, we must prepare."

"Sure, I'll be right there." Krolan replied, also noticing the looks he and Prue were receiving. However, he ignored them for the time being and turned back to the eldest Halliwell. "Be safe." he smiled.

"You too." Prue responded, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Krolan." the other Elder spoke again, angry at the exchange. "Come, you never know what is round the corner." he continued, shooting looks of contempt at Prue.

She, however, was wondering what he meant by that, as Krolan nodded and began to turn away along with the rude Elder, who continually kept a heated eye on the witch.

Paige came up beside her sister and glanced at the Elder walking away with Krolan. "What's his problem?" she asked.

"That's what I want to know." Prue replied, then turned to face Paige. "He said something about not knowing what is round the corner."

"You know what he meant?" the youngest asked, as she and Prue moved back to their family.

"No but I'm certain he didn't mean between me and Krolan."

----------

"I can't do this." Prue moaned to her entire family, who stood in a group at the head of the army.

"You've got to Prue, you're their leader. You've got to let them know their needed and wanted in this fight. You've got to rally them together." Leo spoke with a knowledge on the subject, while the others all nodded in agreement to his words.

"You do this for me then." she pleaded with the whitelighter, who just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Prue, I don't know why your worried. You've spoken to huge groups of people before. I mean you weren't exactly quiet in high school, being head cheerleader and class president." Piper stated, with a slight roll of her eyes, remembering Prue's high school experience and compared it to her own.

Their pep-talk, however, wasn't working at the moment, as they tried to get the eldest sister to speak to the army stood behind them. The only problem was Prue was having a little stage fright.

"That was different, Piper. They were sheep that would follow the heard. These…" Prue gestured to the crowd. "..these are powerful people, who won't because they won't get their heads jammed down a toilet if they don't."

"They won't, that is true, which is why you need to herd them in the right direction." Paige answered, then she stood and contemplated what she had just said. "Why on earth am I using farm analogies?" she asked out loud more to herself, although the comment caused everyone to smile.

"Come on, Prue. It'll be just like high school, only instead of sheep, you have a herd of slightly unpredictable goats." Phoebe grinned, wrapping an arm around her sister. "Would it make you feel better if I made sheep noises throughout?"

Prue laughed at the offer. "Fine, lets do it." she relented, while running a hand through her hair. "Pheebs, no noises."

"But…"

"No.." Prue interrupted. "That implies to everyone. I hear one farm animal or any for the matter…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your public awaits you, Miss Halliwell." Piper cut her off, then pushing her in front.

Prue glanced around, surprised Piper hadn't given her a minute to breath. Quickly she scanned the crowd before looking over her shoulder to her grinning family.

"Grams, can you give me a hand?" she asked, knowing her grandmother would know the type of hand she meant.

Penny Halliwell smiled to her eldest grandchild. Slowly she began to raise her hand and with it, Prue. The remaining Halliwells smirked at the sight of their sister seemingly floating in midair, while the large group grew quiet watching the Charmed One hover above their heads.

"Thanks for coming…" Prue began loudly, "..um...your probably wondering how this is going to play out and, truthfully, I don't know. What I do know is, we can win this. Good can overcome evil.

Everyone of you is important and you can make a difference, if you believe you are capable of defending what you have come to know and love. We can do this if we remain together. If we don't, they will use our weaknesses as an advantage. They will not play fairly, they see us fall apart and they will exploit it.

Remember were not just doing this for us. It's for the generations to come, it's for the people you hold dear and for those who gave their lives for this cause. For good. Let's not let their efforts and bravery be in vein.

In the end, it's us versus them. The difference, their in out for greed of power. We're in it out of devotion of what we love. A smart person told me 'strength keeps us standing and love keeps us going.'…"

Piper smiled at the reference to her conversation with Prue, she never actually thought her sister would have listened.

"…it's true. I'm not giving up until what I love is safe and protected….and I need your help to do so. We need to prove that evil never prevails."

Cheers resounded at her words and Prue was surprised that they had actually listened to her. _Okay…that wasn't so bad, _she thought as she was gently being placed back on the ground by Grams, who was beaming, along with Patty, with pride.

Prue was immediately enveloped in a group hug by her sisters, while the rest stood back and smiled at the scene.

"Told ya you had nothing to worry about." Paige grinned.

"You did great." Phoebe added, giving Prue a kiss on the cheek, while grinning too.

"You sure?" Prue asked self-consciously.

"Positive." Piper answered, "So I'm smart, huh?" she smiled, using a mocking tone.

"At times." Prue replied, returning the mocking her sister had used.

"You always did know how to hold an audience." came a voice that made Prue lose all sense and awareness.

She froze; mind, body and soul.

* * *

A/N: Guess whoooo. 

So that bit's over.

Hope you guys are alright with that. Just to let reviewers know I've started a forum to reply to reviews because I think I take up to much room when I do it here. (stole your idea Peanut, I'm afraid.)

Anyway if you wanna get the replies, you'll find the forum link on my author page,sorry for doing it this way but I'm trying to play by the rules. lol.

Okay, catch you all later.


	30. Baring Gifts

A/N: Hi everyone. It's FRIDAY! sorry I get exctited over silly things.

Anyway next chap.

* * *

30. Baring Gifts

"Oh…my God." Phoebe whispered, while studying the newcomer in awe. She also watched as Prue turned round slowly, scared that if she did it quickly it would all be an illusion.

The remaining family members all stood in shock. Piper had raised a hand to cover her mouth, where as Paige had a marvelled smile placed across her lips. Leo put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder but never removed his eyes from the person. Cole, however, appeared confused but remained quiet, worried he might offend someone.

Patty and Penny shared a look and a smile, having been aware of this for a little while.

"Andy." Prue choked out, as one tear run down her face.

He grinned the only way Andy could, which made the eldest Halliwell catch her breath. "Hey Prue."

That was all it took for Prue to run into his arms, wrapping her own tightly around his neck, while ignoring the tears that fell. She let out a small giggle as she gazed up to his eyes, with the biggest grin on her face.

Andy had a reflection of the expression on his own face, while seizing the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her tenderly. It had taken him almost two years to find her again and he didn't want the moment to pass.

They pulled away and had completely forgotten about the audience they shared. Prue hugged him again, unable to hide how ecstatic she felt for having him back. Both of their hearts were pounding, as well as the overwhelming feeling of happiness at being together again.

"I've missed you so much." Prue whispered, burying her head in the space between his neck and shoulder.

"I've missed you too." Andy whispered back, pulling her slightly tighter not wanting to let her go.

----------

Krolan watched from a distance, jealousy being at the forefront of his thoughts. Although another part of him was happy for Prue, especially with the knowledge he couldn't be there when she would need him to be.

The Elder was aware of the man Prue loved. It was no secret amongst the Elders that she was prepared to give up being a Charmed One, a witch, when he died. However, Krolan had suspicions as to the others motives in returning him to her.

It was obvious They were not impressed with the bound he shared with the eldest Halliwell. _I only hope she doesn't get hurt because of it, _he thought, glancing at the group he shared his destiny with.

----------

The three younger sisters were grinning at the arrival and shared a glance, all knowing how happy this would make Prue as well as themselves.

Piper coughed loudly, to break the reunited couple up even though her older sister would hate her for it. Nevertheless it had the desired effect as Prue and Andy were brought back to reality and noticed the group that allhad amused expressions covering their faces.

"Hey Piper, long time no see." Andy grinned, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"You've been kinda hard to get a hold off lately." she replied, giving her childhood friend a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll work on it." he laughed, then noticed the man stood behind Piper. "Leo, right?" Andy asked, having recognised him as the handyman, although knowing he had a bit more to him from what he found out before he died. The deceased cop extended his hand to the whitelighter, who smiled widely.

"Yeah. It's good to see you again."

"You too. Thanks for looking out for my girls."

Leo laughed at the comment, "It's not been easy."

"Tiring, I believe is the right word." Andy joked, receiving small sceptical grins from the Halliwells.

"Andrew.." Grams warned, "I hope your not insulting my granddaughters."

"Never Ms Halliwell." he cheekily grinned, remembering the frightening figure from his past, although it was more of the time when he wanted to be alone with Prue, that she became scary.

"Have I not taught you anything in the afterlife, young man?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The comment, however, caught the attention of all the living members of the family, especially Prue.

"Sorry Ms Ha….Penny." he replied.

"That's a good boy." she patted his cheek.

Andy moved on to avoid anymore embarrassment as he heard snuffled laughs…at his expense.

"Patty." he greeted the sisters mother, giving her a peck on the cheek. Prue again was shocked by the exchang, although happy Andy hadn't completely forgotten her and had kept close to her family.

"Andy. Pleasure as always." Patty replied with a smile.

"Now, who would I be if I didn't say the pleasure was mine." he beamed.

"You've always been a charmer." she laughed with a shake of her head. Andy completed her daughter and she loved him for that, it had been that way since they were little. He made Prue happy and for that she would be eternally grateful.

Andy noticed the youngest Halliwell stood by her mum. He smiled warmly at Paige, which she returned.

"You regret moving in yet?" he joked.

"Only when they steal my shoes." she replied with a smirk.

"You should have seen the Barbie years, it was like war had broken out." Andy laughed wrapping her in a hug too, while whispering, "I'm glad it worked out."

"Me too." Paige whispered back, glad to have him back in their lives, even though most of it was for Prue.

"Okay, where's Pheebs?" Andy said, as he turned from the baby Halliwell, intent on finding the original baby of the family. He found her stood with a tall man he didn't recognise.

"Hey Andy." she smiled sweetly, glad to have her big brother back. Even though not official, he might as well have been.

He pulled her into a hug, before pulling back to get a better look at her. "You been staying out of trouble?"

"You know me." Phoebe answered innocently.

"That's why I asked."

"I'll ignore that…" she replied, "..and instead; Andy meet Cole, Cole meet Andy." introducing the two, who both eyed each other for a moment.

"Nice to meet you." Andy said good naturedly.

"And you." Cole replied.

Andy nodded in acknowledgement, then turned again, this time meeting Prue's eyes. She was grinning from ear to ear and Andy knew he probably looked the same. He took in the sight of her and the slight changes, her hair being one of them. However, the spark in her penetrating eyes still remained bright.

Those eyes that could bore into the depths of his soul. Beautiful, yet terrifying all at the same time.

"You know, you took your time coming back." she playfully smirked, while crossing her arms in front of herself and leaning all her weight to one leg.

"I thought distance made the heart grow fonder." he sarcastically remarked, mimicking her playfulness.

Prue stalked closer, with her arms still placed in front of her. "That's a myth." she quipped in a hushed tone, keeping up the childish banter.

"So were witches." Andy grinned, watching as her mouth opened but no reply came and instead she smiled trying to think of one. He knew he had won and so continued, "Would you forgive me if I gave you something?"

Prue raised an eyebrow to his question, which only made him snigger more. As not to draw out the process, Andy held his hands out in front of him and in a flurry of purple and blue orbs a small sword appeared.

"I believe this is yours." he stated, handing over the weapon.

Prue was at a loss for words. She had completely forgotten about her own dagger, having other things on her mind. The eldest Halliwell gave it a glance over and it was similar to her sisters, only bigger and had the element of fire marked on it, as Phoebe had predicted.

Little did she know, Paige's stomach twisted at the sight of the familiar object.

Prue noted that it wasn't the typical sword length, it was smaller and lighter in weight. As she looked along the blade, an inscription caught her eye.

"Power alike, power shared." Prue read aloud, "What's it supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea. It is yours though, I hear it matches your sisters." Andy added.

Prue nodded, then something else entered her mind, causing her to glance up at him then to her brother-in-law. "Leo, did you know?…I mean about Andy?"

"No, I honestly didn't. I knew yours would come but I had no idea Andy was part of the deal." he smiled.

She turned back to the man she loved, who only stood with a grin on his face. "Next question…" she stated, trying hard to not grin herself, although finding it near impossible. "…the orbs?"

"Yeah, I'm a Lighter." he replied proudly. At the puzzled expressions, Andy went on to explain, "In short, I'm a non-passive version of a whitelighter. Also I'm not a guide, I'm more…..back up for witches."

"So you're a type of witch with whitelighter powers?" Phoebe asked, looking at her younger sister then back to Andy.

"Not really…well.." he somewhat stammered, trying to find the right words. "Leo." unable to, he turned to the whitelighter, who was not as new as himself.

"As he said his back up. See, whitelighters aren't supposed to get involved in the battles, we're to offer advice and watch over our charges. Where as Lighters are used to help a witch in need of a hand with the fighting side." Leo helped explain forhim.

"How come we've never came across them until now?" Piper asked, looking between her husband and her long term friend.

Leo wrapped his arms around her, with a small grin playing on his face, "Your Charmed, you've never needed one."

"So what powers do you have?" Paige questioned curious and somewhat excited at the idea.

"Well orbing, these electric ball things and telepathy," Andy replied proud of himself. He might not be a cop any more but he still had his chance to help protect and fight crime, _just of the demon kind now, _he thought to himself.

"You can read our minds!" Phoebe panicked.

"Only when I tune it in, so to speak.." he grinned, all of them had a look of horror on their faces with the prospect of having somebody inside their mind. However he didn't want to tell one person in particular that her thoughts were one he couldn't control, _Prue would not be happy, _he thought. "…I promise I'm not using it." Andy added, raising his hands in defence.

"Your new at this, aren't ya?" Prue grinned looking at him with an amused expression.

"How'd you guess?" he replied in a hushed tone, leaning forward so only she heard.

"Electric ball things, not exactly a definition from an old timer…so how long?"

"Month or so." Andy replied rather sheepishly. "…but I want to be here." he added, knowing what Prue could be like.

After a moment of consideration she smiled thoughtfully. "Good, 'cause I'm going to need you here."

He smiled back, which then turned into a grin, "So I'm part of your world now."

"You never left."

"Prue.."

She turned to face Leo, noticing an Elder walk away from her brother-in-law.

"…contacts say we have five minutes." he smiled apologetically.

"Um…okay." Prue nodded then grabbed Piper and Paige's hand, who in turn grabbed hold off Phoebe. "I need a big sister talk." she clarified for the rest, who each shared a glance of worriment and amusement.

----------

Once out of ear shot, Prue stopped and turned to face her three sisters. "Right, before you start arguing, hear me out. If things turn nasty, you leave." when Paige went to argue, Prue held up her hand. "Ah uh, I said no arguing with me. I mean it though, if things start to go very bad, I want you guys gone and don't look back."

"Prue, we can't." Phoebe stated, with Piper and Paige letting Prue know they agreed with what the second youngesthad said.

"You can. All I love is on this field and I said I won't stop until it's safe and protected, which means you have to leave before it's too late….Are you going to do as ask?" Prue replied, hoping they would at least humour her.

Instead, each of her sisters folding their arms in front of themselves and took on a defiant position.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Prue sighed, glancing at the ground.

"Well your not getting the one you want." Piper responded.

"Come on, work with me here."the oldestwhined.

"That's what we plan, Prue. We're working with you out there but not the way you want us to, no matter what you say." Paige replied, wondering why Prue would even think they would agree.

Prue breathed out heavily and turned away from their hardened faces. _Don't they get what could happen? _she thought frustrated with the idea of possibly losing one of them.

"Three against one Prue, majority rules." Phoebe concluded solemnly, which caused her eldest sister to spin on them and look at each of their facesbefore she started walking back to the remainder of the group.

"Yeah, well, I'll do every thing in my power to insure you go back." she muttered loud enough for the other Halliwells to hear.

"You know we've always said we wouldn't change her over-protectiveness, I'm tempted to change my mind." Paige stated, watching Prue walk away from them.

"Come on." Piper sighed, taking both Phoebe and Paige's hand.

----------

The rest of the family watched as Prue walked towards them without her sisters, looking more than annoyed. Whatever it was, however, it appeared it wasn't going to be resolved any time soon.

"Don't ask." she stated simply, finally standing at Andy's side. It felt slightly strange to be doing so, for her, even though it was as if he had never really left.

He wrapped one arm around her and leaned in close. "It's okay, Prue, their big girls now."

Before Prue could respond and work out why Andy had started the conversation there, a dark mass of shimmers appeared opposite them and within that moment evil had arrived.

* * *

A/N: So as you may have gathered you were all right that it was Andy. Also alot of you need to believe in yourselves more, lol.

Also, I'm reconsidering the forum idea, I feel kinda disconnected.

VampirePrincess86 and Jessabella87 thank you for the reviews and glad you like what you read. Also Jessabella87, wow the 3rd or 4th chap, that seems like ages ago but thank you very much.

TVCrazed; glad you like and I might have to take your idea. Thank you.

Mony19; I hated the speech, seriously...but I need to push it forward. Glad you liked it any way :o)

Charmedbaby11and Poofball; some how I think your right. :o)

emelie; sorry didn't tell ya and thank you very much, I'm afraid I still have to review your chap yet, I've been well slacked lately...forgive me? ;o)

Anna Coulter; aww thank you, don't know if I agree with the speech thing. Also the metaphor thing, I'm told I make way to many connections between stuff...I have to agree, I did have a chapter about snakes and ladders, lol. Thank you for the compliment.

Kaydence; if at first you don't succeed try, try again, lol. The speech thing, not my strong suite or my favourite but thank you.

Peanut; I know your out there some where and heeeee's baaaaacck!

Okay, I'm going to go and you can use the forum if ya want to chat. Write to you guys later, bye.


	31. Good Meet Evil, Evil Meet Good

A/N: Hi all, how you been?

So after this chap there is only one more left...dun dun dun. I'm in the process of re-writing the sequel, it just depends on whether you guys would want to read it or not.

* * *

31. Good Meet Evil, Evil Meet Good. 

There seemed so many stood across from them, that unconsciously each Halliwell glanced behind them and felt slightly eased at the fact they had a mass of people ready to help.

Suddenly a deafening sound of a war cry filled the air, causing the side of good to resist the urge to cover their ears. Evil was making themselves known and heard, trying to intimidate their opponents.

"Great." Phoebe sarcastically quipped, as the sound slowly died down.

"It will be." Cole grinned broadly, however at her questioning look, he decided to elaborate. "Half of them owe me a drink."

The comment causedthem all to turn to him, offering nothing more than a glare.

"It's not like none of you hold grudges." he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

A group of orbs suddenly formed in front of Prue, which slightly startled her. They materialized into a unknown whitelighter, with a face that made her feel a little uneasy. His expression was sombre and his nerves literally pulsated throughout his body.

"The Source has requested for you to meet him halfway." he spoke, doing nothing to ease her feelings.

Prue considered the matter for a minute before she gave the man a nod and began moving forward. Piper grabbed her sister's arm, causing Prue to stop still.

"Your not going alone. I'm coming." the second eldest insisted, not removing her hand from Prue's arm knowing the instant she did, her sister would leave.

"No." the eldest replied shortly, "You stay as close to your husband as possible. You hear me?"

Piper knew Prue was still mad that they wouldn't leave but it was no reason to go unprepared and slightly blinded by her anger. "Prue."

"Andy, will you come with me?" Prue asked, ignoring her sister's plea and removing her arm from Piper's grip.

"Sure." he replied, although he was rather worried about the tension between all of the Halliwell sisters.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Piper stated.

"Promise." Prue replied turning to head down the field with Andy nearby.

Phoebe and Paige walked up to Piper, each watching as their older sister walked towards the Source.

"You know Prue has a different definition of stupid than we do." Phoebe sighed.

"More so when she's pissed off." Paige added, glancing to her other older sisters.

----------

"Piper's pregnant?" Andy asked quietly, once they had walked a small distance.

"What? How did you…." Prue trailed off as realisation dawned. "You read my thoughts!" she was really beginning to feel like kicking her own sides ass rather than the demons at this point.

"Not deliberately, yours I'm not able to control." he answered back.

"Great, just great. We are so sorting that out later." she responded, quickening her pace. "…and yes she is but nobody else knows."

Andy nodded, _Not that that is not a disaster all in it's self, _he heard originated from her mind.

"It'll be okay Prue, we'll protect her." he replied with out thinking.

Prue glanced at him and she again realised what she had thought. "Stop it!" she snapped.

"Sorry." but the apology fell empty as he grinned, enjoying just being back.

Andy was about to add something else when Prue stopped. He followed her gaze and found it was on a tall, cloaked figure, who emanated evil and power. Andy felt like cowering under the heavy feeling of power and was disturbed by the how intoxicating the presence was. The only other time he had felt even remotely similar was when he came face to face with Death himself.

"So you're the one who plans to be my downfall." the voice came from under the large hood, it was bold and would have made the leaves on the trees curl in fright.

Prue swallowed a gulp and produced a remarkable amount of courage, although her legs currently felt like giving in. "That's the plan." she quipped.

"Your own, however, will be you also but I will have pleasure in helping."

Andy felt useless right now, how could he protect Prue from a creature that reminded him of Death, who's unpredictable and unstoppable. He couldn't even infiltrate the Source's mind.

_There is no use Lighter, your power's are limited. Your better of dead. _the intense voice resounded in his head. Andy swore the Source was staring down at him when he heard that, the only problem was the hood he wore masked any sign of a face, just a never-ending sense of shadow and darkness.

"I won't give you the chance." Prue replied stonily.

"Your weakness, Charmed One, are those who stand up there. Your devotion will be your own downfall." the powerful leader turned away.

"I don't plan to fall." she called, unaware of the impact his few words caused.

"None of the dead do, ask your friend." with that he disappeared.

Prue glanced at Andy and for a brief moment tears brimmed in her eyes. She lost him before, she wasn't ready to lose anyone else. She never would be. Prue began to walk back up towards her family, wiping the stray tear from her eye away.

Andy moved quickly to her side. "Their also your strength, Prue." he assured her.

Prue haltered in her movement and turned to face him. "So I'm supposed to risk their lives for that."

"That's not what I'm saying. As much as you hate to admit it, you need them and they need you." he replied, a little hurt she thought he didn't understand.

_How would you know? You haven't been here, _resounded in both their minds and instantly Prue regretted the thought.

"Andy, I'm…"

"No, don't worry about it. I mean how could I understand, right?" Andy spat. _Arguing; at least we're back on track, _he thought bitterly.

"Andy, I'm sorry, I just….I can't lose them."

"Who said you would?" he asked.

"You."

"What?"

"You came back in my life and I thought you would be there forever….but you died, you left." Prue answered, unsure if she was making sense or not. "Why is it not possible for them to do the same?"

"I didn't leave by choice, Prue." Andy replied.

Prue heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know…I…can we talk later?"

"Sure." Andy answered shortly, before continuing up the field in silence, even though Prue spent a lot of her thoughts berating herself, making Andy feel guilty.

Once back Prue scanned her sisters faces, trying to reassure them and herself that everything would be alright. She knew that both the Source and Andy were right, they were equally her weakness and her strength. It wasn't new to her, she had known it, the frightening thing was the Source knew her weakness.

A cry ripped through the air and Prue turned to see them charging. Pushing everything aside, took control before it all fell apart.

"Potions ready!" she called, where echoes of her words sounded from other group leaders. "Go!" she shouted.

With her words an onslaught of fireballs, lightning, energy balls and any other power that had a distractive outcome was hurled at the charging demons and warlocks, causing them to hold back momentarily. They were trying to work out if charging the Charmed Ones and the army was the best plan.

It didn't last long as the Source began to destroy any who held back too long. Flames erupted either from the wave of the Source's hand or the impact of the mixture of offensive power. Soon they got the notion to continue forward and the Source's punishment went unused.

"Phoebe get that third of the group ready to throw the potions when they reach the tree I pointed out toyou, remember?" Prue called over to her sister.

"Yeah, I got it Prue." Phoebe replied, with a nod.

"Paige, do the same with the right side. Leo take Piper and prepare the Archers and the rest of them."

Leo took Piper's hand and they vanished in a mass of orbs, heading for the woods where various other magical creatures waited for the moment.

"Alright everybody, get ready, when they reach that tree!…Begin to relay the potions!" Paige ordered, as her sister had told her to. She smiled and turned to her mother. "I like this giving orders thing."

Patty could only shake her head in amusement.

"Grams can you prepare the rest." Prue shouted across to her grandmother.

"And where are your manners Prudence?"

Prue rolled her eyes, thinking of more important things right about now. "Please." she replied sweetly.

"Of course my dear." Penny answered, ignoring the hint of sarcasm on her eldest grandchild's voice.

Prue turned back to watch the demons and warlocks attempt to use their own powers, which caused very little damage at the moment.

Orbs appeared next to her and she glanced to find Leo and Piper materializing.

"There ready." Piper stated simply.

"You?" Prue asked, still slightly miffed that her sisters wouldn't listen to her earlier.

"Now or never." her younger sister replied, unable to hide her nervousness, which made Prue's anger dissolve slightly.

Prue glanced round, noticing Paige and Phoebe also looked nervous. _They shouldn't be here, _she thought, regretting ever accepting this. She then gazed behind her, where her eyes meet with those that belonged to Andy.

She knew he had heard her thought, as he gave her a solemn smile. _I'm sorry, _she told him without opening her mouth. Last thing she had wanted to do was snap at him earlier.

Andy came up closer behind her and took her hand in his, letting her know she had nothing to worry about.

The demons reached the desired point, which was announced by a joint order from the younger Halliwells. "Now!"

Suddenly potion vials flew above their heads, soaring through the air and colliding with the ground beneath evils feet, which swiftly exploded into flames. Cries of pain sounded from a few, who had the luxury to let the agony escape their mouths, others just disappeared into the dirt below them.

"Ha! It worked!" Phoebe cheered triumphantly, watching as the potion they slaved over worked to take out some of the demons and warlocks involved. It had been a risky potion to attempt to use but it had the effect they had been hoping for.

Rapidly a mound of Archers, Valkeries and Centaurs, as well as other creatures cascaded from out of the trees to the side of the opposition, barrelling into them with a large amount of speed.

That was Prue's cue. "Go!" she shouted, as they headed, at a fast pace, towards the front line of evil.

It was then, magical creatures and beings meshed together in the chaos that is Good and Evil.

* * *

A/N: Man, it seems impossible it's almost done. The next chap is really long btw, just thought I'd warn you now. Well it's long for me. 

So I would like thank all the lovely reviewers, who are like big gems. ;o)

I've come to a decision about reviews, I'll reply to most with the little reply botton (seems logical) and the anon ones and some of them I'll reply here. You guys don't mind that do ya? (thank you TVCrazed)

JC; my guesses do work, if that wasn't you I would have felt like such an ass. Btw, love your story and hope you continue, thank you for the review.

jdjams; thanks again for the review, glad you like what you read.

AndyPrueForever and Aliaswolf; thanks for joining us. My updating comes and goes but I'll try to be quick.

Jessabelle87; Thank you very much for the compliment. Andy'll be around and theres been some thinking and some rewriting but nothings been set in stone...or computer yet. ;o)

Peanut; Did you hurt yourself, lol. Yeah, I thought I'll makeAndy a bit different but you'll find out more later, he may hear certain thoughts...may not? (see how I deflected the question) Krolan'll be around still but again more later. Glad you like anyway, hehe.

The rest of you guys, I'm afraid I'm ramberling again, so I'll ramble away in a whole reply thingy to you. :o)

Also just want to ask (as rather curious) Did you guys expect it to pan out this way or has it been predictable?


	32. For the Greater Good

A/N: Hi pepods, it's finally here. The last and final chapter of Fight the Good Fight...aww, I'm getting all emotional.

All reviewers; thank you soooooo much, love them all!

jdjams; thanks and I'm more grateful you guys are reading. The sequel will be up soon, promise. Also the email I sent, did it make sense?

The rest I'll reply by the little reply button...so read your email. ;o)

And so it ends...

* * *

32. For The Greater Good.

The chaos and rage continued as both sides fought for nothing less than victory, although their motives were polar opposites. Many were dead or injured, yet they continued to stumble across the few bodies that laid on the ground.

Phoebe Halliwell was no exception, as she scampered towards a demon nearby, who was currently aiming a fireball at a young, unpreparedwitch. Instinctively she threw her hand out, sending a electric bolt towards the creature.

The demon turned to face her, having let out a cry of pain as the electricity burnt his shoulder, without the desired vanquish she had hoped for. As he moved forward, Phoebe went on the defensive and threw a punch, followed by a round-house kick.

The demon caught her leg in mid-flow and flipped her to the ground. Phoebe almost gagged as she fell onto a limp and blooded body. She rolled over to face her current opponent, who now stood above her with a fireball aimed at her chest.

In a blur, the demon and his weapon of choice disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a slightly concerned Cole. He offered his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"My hero." she quipped mockingly.

Cole's reply, however, was cut off as he pulled her close and to the ground on top of him, while simultaneously using his power to destroy another demon that was stood behind her.

Phoebe glanced behind her, then back to Cole. "Wow, twice. I might have to get you a cape." she grinned.

The half demon also grinned back, "Marry me?" he spontaneously asked.

"What?" she was stunned.

"Marry me Phoebe." he repeated.

"No, no I heard." Phoebe replied, still in shock, while standing quickly. "Cole, your timing sucks." she stated, slightly angry at the place he would consider romantic.

"Is that a yes?" Cole asked, hopeful for an answer.

She smiled, although still feeling slightly bitter. "We'll see." and with her few words, she moved on in the battle.

"Phoebe!" Cole called impatiently.

----------

Not too far away, Prue and Andy were in battle with a warlock, who had the ability to clone himself, giving both them one each to take care of.

Prue risked a quick glance towards Andy, worried at how well he was doing. She knew he could handle himself but against these types of forces, she couldn't help but be a little concerned. However, to her surprise, he was coping extremely well.

The warlock took advantage of her current distraction and knocked her to the ground. Automatically she turned invisible, causing the warlock to turn in confusion, only to be impaled with her weapon.

He fell on his knees and Prue materialized, watching as Andy began to punch air.

"I thought you had the clone?" Andy asked clearly bewildered by the outcome.

"Honestly, so did I." she grinned, which caused him to. _I love that grin, _she thought.

"I love yours too." he beamed, knowing it would irritate the eldest Halliwell.

"Stop that!" Prue shouted, trying to hide her embarrassment, while spinning on another demonwith the weapon in hand.

"What?" Andy asked childishly, liking the fact he was finally inside Prue's head, it had taken him long enough.

"You know what!" she shot back facing him, only to notice Krolan battling a demon not far away. _I hope his okay, _she thought briefly.

Andy glanced behind him then back to Prue. "Prue, do you still love me?" he knew it sounded stupid to ask, but he couldn't be sure if she had moved on.

"You know the answer." she replied tensely, knowing Andymust haveheard her think of Krolan. It wasn't that she loved the Elder but she couldn't deny there was a connection between them.

"Do you?" Andy repeated, trying to hide the jealousy he felt, as he pulled her closer to him. He also felt he had no right, he had been dead for two years, Prue could have been married with kids, started a life without him, it was the natural progression.

"Yes I still love you. Always have, always will." Prue stated, looking deep into his eyes. "Nobody could change that, nobody." she added, glancing at Krolan again.

"I'm sorry, I just…" the Lighter started.

"Andy, you don't have to explain," Prue cut in, "..just know it's always been you." she smiled, aware that it couldn't be easy for Andy to be back so suddenly.

He leaned forward and kissed her, completely forgetting the battle field they stood in the middle of. Pulling away, both smiled at finally being back in each other arms.

"We are so sorting out this mind reading thing. It will only lead to trouble." Prue told him.

"It might be fun." he laughed, letting her go.

"Trust me, I know. Misinterpretations, finding out things you never wanted to know…."

"You know what, I don't evenwant to ask." Andy replied, cutting Prue off while using his power on a demon.

----------

Paige kept herself busy with various demons and warlocks. However every now and again, she looked for Prue. Ever since she had seen Andy hand that weapon to her sister, she was worried things would turn out like they did in her dream.

So as a precaution, the youngest Halliwell kept an eye on the eldest, last thing she wanted was to lose one of her sisters and if she had seen it first in her dream, guilt would consume her.

Another problem she had at the moment was darklighters. One of which loomed over her, with the crossbow aimed and ready to fire. She tried to use the force field but there was no need, as suddenly he went flying before he managed to pull the trigger.

Paige turned and found Grams and her Mum stood nearby, both cautious of Paige's heritage being a problem in this battle.

"Thank you." she smiled. _I so just want to go home and cuddle up with Glen, _she added to herself.

-----------

Piper was trying to stay as close to her husband as possible, as well as fight a mixture of creatures. So far she had managed to stay low-key and would use her various powers to protect herself and the life inside of her.

A demon lurked behind her, seizing the opportunity to stab the oblivious Charmed One in the back. Piper let out a cry and fell to the floor, as Leo glanced around and noticed his wounded wife lying in the mud.

He ran quickly, firing a voltage ball at any demon in his path, until he was at her side.

"Hold on, Piper, please." he begged, raising his hand in the healing manner he had become accustom to. Nonetheless, as he went to heal her, the wound was covered in tiny little orbs, leaving no trace that the skin had even been touched.

Piper stirred and was met with her husband's concerned and baffled face. "You healed me." she smiled, trying to push a side his strange expression.

"No I didn't, Piper."

"Well I can't heal myself." she replied.

"But you did." Leo insisted, still completely confused with the situation.

"I can't Leo, I'm not a whitelighter." as the words left her mouth, realisation dawned, _but our baby is, _she thought, staring into her husband's blue eyes.

"Piper, you….."

Before Leo could complete his sentence, he was impaled with a darklighter arrow through his chest. Leo gasped for air and fell beside his wife, who instinctively raised her hands and blew the creature responsible into a million tiny pieces.

Panic then overwhelmed her, as tears flowed down her face. "Paige! Paige!" she shouted, looking for someone with ability to healwhilepulling out the arrow carefully. "Paige!"

The youngest Halliwell heard her name and glanced around her. There was so many people moving quickly, she barely had time to register their faces. Her name was still being called, as she recognised the voice that dripped with worry and panic.

Finally she found Piper amongst the chaos and the reason for the stricken cries. Without hesitation, Paige ran to her brother-in-law and in the same manner, she raised her hands above the deadly injury, trying to ignore the faint similarities between her dream and the event itself.

Both Halliwells held their breath, hoping beyond hope that it worked. A soft glow emanated from the younger sister's hands and Piper watched as the colour slowly began to return to Leo's features. They smiled broadly, as he began to stir.

The moment, however, was cut short as Piper was roughly pulled from the ground and she felt herself evaporate into the dizziness of flaming.

Piper held her eyes tightly closed, wanting the light-headedness to pass quickly. Inside she was screaming, as she knew the thing that held her was of power. A power that generated with every movement they made.

"You have great power growing inside of you." the voice seemed larger than life and wrapped Piper in a darkness unknown. Even with her eyes closed, the darkness offeredpaled in comparison. "Not to fear, it's neither of your times…..yet."

---------

"Piper!" both Leo and Paige screamed, searching the area frantically for the missing Charmed One. Neither could remain calm as they scanned the chaotic battle field.

"Piper!"

Their calls caught the attention of the entire Halliwell clan, although not aware of the snatched middle child, each of them now surveyed the area in search of her.

Prue was first to spot Piper in the clutches of the Source, having scanned for him first remembering the threat he had sent to her. In that instant, she ran as fast as her legs could, ignoring the sting of some of the wounds she had collected.

"Prue!" Andy called, now getting the attention of the family, who then took of in the same direction, now realising the danger Piper was in.

----------

"You see, you are merely a pawn in this game, as I prove to your sister that her greatest weakness and downfall are the rest of your _family._" he hissed, disgust dripping from the word family.

_His drawing Prue out, _Piper panicked, her eyes opening in fright.

"Leave her out of this." she hissed back.

"Your sister is out of this…but she will choose to intervene." he replied, not hiding the delight in his voice at the prospect. "I never went to her, she will come to me."

Piper couldn't let that happen, she wanted to get out and away before anything happened. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp but itonly made him increase his iron like grip.

"Here she comes now. Thank you for your help, it's been much appreciated." the Source mocked, then unceremoniously let Piper fall to the floor in a lump, where she could now clearly see Prue running towards them.

----------

Phoebe kept pace with Andy but neither seemed to be able to gain any distance on Prue. She stumbled slightly and brushed up against the arm of the Lighter, causing the familiar sense of ringing and disorientation taking over her body.

Panting and silent tears became apparent as she came out of the premonition.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Paige asked concerned.

"The Source…..he….." was all she managed to choke out, before she looked towards the direction she had been running in. Andy and Leo, who was still weakened by the poison, had continued forward, while Cole and Paige had remained at her side.

"Phoebe, he what?" Cole pressed.

"Where's Prue gone?" Phoebe replied, searching the area before taking off again, intent on getting to both of her sisters.

"She's invisible." Paige concluded sombrely next to Phoebe.

----------

Piper had lost sight of Prue, which petrified her, especially when she noticed the Source had a gleaming sword ready. Piper frantically searchedfor her sister before the dark leader had his chance.

Suddenly, she heard the sickening sound of a blade sliding through flesh. With in the next moment, her older sister appeared with her dagger imbedded somewhere within the Source's dark cloak.

He released a loud cry and the battle field seemed to stand still, as if Piper had used her own power on the area and the participants.

Piper looked at the two more closely and noticed Prue hadn't moved, not an inch. It was then she felt burning acidy bile rise into her throat, as she realised why her sister had remained so still. The Source had managed to imbed his own sword within her sister's abdomen and she watched in horror, as blood slowly poured from Prue's mouth.

The leader of both, Good and Evil, had succeeded in impaling the other.

Piper barely registered the pulsing gold light that radiated from Prue and the red light that grew round the Source, growing brighter. She barely registered she was shaking or that her eyes stung from the hot tears.

----------

"No Prue!" Phoebe sobbed, sprinting with borrowed energy.

Paige, too, sprinted forward, finding it difficult to keep her feet steadily under herself. Tears cascaded down her face as emotions swirled inside of her.

Both of them barely noticedAndy, who had stopped still, unable to move any further with his heart feeling like a led weight.

Any other circumstance Phoebe would have stopped but she needed to get to Prue.

----------

The light stopped abruptly and Prue fell heavily to the ground, whereas the Source vanished in a wave of flames, leaving Prue's weapon to fall similar to the owner.

Piper scrambled to her sisters side, removing the fatal blade from Prue's body, trying to ignore the fact no cry of pain came with the action. The younger sister began to cry hysterically, shaken her in an attempt to wake her.

"Come on Prue, wake up. Come on, please." Piper whimpered. "Leo! Leo!" she called for her husband, hoping he could make everything better.

The pregnant witch grabbed for Prue's hand, noticing the lack of warmth it held. "Wake up, please. You promised me. You promised, Prue."

Piper heard a faint cheering as the remaining evil army dispersed, aware that they no longer had a leader to keep them there with the Charmed Ones close by. However it soon stopped as realisation dawned on all who lingered.

"Please Prue, I need you. We all need you." Piper begged into the hand she held tight. "Please just wake up, damn it!" she shouted suddenly, as Leo fell next to her, breathing heavily.

He placed his hands over the fallen Charmed One but nothing happened, no golden light came. He was too late. The whitelighter tried again, but it had the same result. He began to berate himself silently, not having the heart to breakdown in front of his wife.

"Leo." she whimpered, knowing he couldn't change the outcome but she wanted to hope.

He held her gaze, as tears brimmed in his eyes. "I can't." he whispered, finally resting his hands on his knees.

Piper sobbed harder, as Phoebe and Paige fell to their knees beside their sister's body. Paige placed her hands over the wound in a desperate attempt to heal, ignoring the voice that told her if Leo couldn't, she wouldn't be able too.

"Work, damn it, work." she cried, trying again. Phoebe attempted to pull her into a hug and pull her away from Prue, knowing it wasn't going to work. She wanted to fall apart but she needed to be their for Paige, she needed to be the big sister.

The youngest, however, pushed her away. "No! what's the point of having these stupid powers if they don't work when we need them to!" Paige ranted, only for Phoebe to try again.

"Paige." she barely spoke.

"Stop it! I need to try!"Paige pushed once again but Phoebe was prepared and held on tighter. "I need to try 'cause we need her!…I need her." she finally fell into her sister's arms, unable to keep herself from breaking down.

Cole watched from a distance, not sure on how he should handle the situation. Granted he was not Prue's number one fan but the past month or so he had began to like the eldest Halliwell. The half demon also knew how much this would hurt Phoebe and in some kind of way himself. Watching her, a single tear fell down his face as she attempted to keep herself together for all but herself.

Patty arrived out of breath, with Grams not far behind.

"No!" Patty cried, seeing her daughter lying motionless on the floor. "No, this…this.."

Before she finished her sentence Penny Halliwell pulled her own daughter close, trying to comfort her. Patty, however, pulled away quickly and went to her youngest daughters side wrapping her arms round them, stealing a glance at Piper, who was resisting her husband's offer to comfort her.

Penny watched with a saddened expression covering her face, while she wiped the tears away, wanting to remain strong for her family, even though it brought back bad memories from when Patty, herself, died.

Piper still gripped her sister's lifeless hand, which now held no comfort.

"You promised me, you promised." she continually whispered to her sister, ignoring everyone else around her. The only time she looked up to anyone was when Andy kneeled down next to her.

He wiped his face with his dirty hands, as he then stroked Prue's hair gently. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." he barely voiced, giving her forehead a soft kiss.

He then felt someone hold his hand, turning he found it belonged to Piper and he noticed how it very slightly trembling.

Andy was unable to believe he had only just got Prue back to lose her all over again.

----------

Krolan had witnessed the entire saga from a distance and kept his eyes firmly on the collapsed family. He felt useless, as he was too late to stop Prue, after promising her that everything would work out.

He took one finally look, then disappeared.

----------

Piper had now welcomed Leo's arms but still held Prue's hand, scared if she let it go, her sister would disappear.

People had came by to offer their condolences before leaving the area but none of them really were accepted with any acknowledgement. The Halliwells barely reacted to each other at this point.

"I want to go home." Phoebe finally sighed, looking for approval mainly from Piper. With a slight nod, they disappeared in a mixture of orbs and shimmers, leaving no trace of the battle, the loses, just a sense of grandeur and turmoil.

----------

"Did you hear that?" Victor asked, then rushed up the stairs, closely followed by Darryl and Glen.

He walked into a room filled with family members covered in dirt and blood. When the other two walked in, the sight made them gasp.

"No." Victor whispered as the door to Prue's room closed shut.

---

The end...of this one anyway.

* * *

A/N: I dooooo fell guilty, I swear!

I know you guys are probably hating me beyond believe right about now, I would if it wasn't me who wrote it...and there's probably loads of questions, like what? and most importantly why?

All will be answered in the sequel, which I promise will be up in a couple of days...if you guys still wanna read it.

Also I would like tothank EVERYONE that has reviewed. I would list you all but you've more than likely stoppped reading.

emelie; (my first reviewer, hehe, which was long before the old man, the fish and the threat. _It's a long story.) _Just wanted to let you know I have read your new Brutal fic and again love it but the review thing is pissing (sorry)about again. I WILL do it thou.

Also I have to mention Mony19, who practically wrote a chapter in her review, lol. You wanna take over from me. ;o)

and Jessabelle87; aaw, I wouldn't go that far but thanks for the compliment.

Okay I'll go so you can burn me for the chap...bye-bye write to you on the next one. :o) (big hug!)


	33. sequel

Hey guys just to let you all know the sequel has now been posted if your interested.

The title is Life After Death, so hope you will all check that out if you liked this one.

Thanks for all the support and hope you will continue to read the rest.


End file.
